Unintended Acquaintance
by yure-chan
Summary: An attack,a dying plea and a twist of fate threw two people of completely different personalities onto the same path.Kakashi and Iruka met and affected each other in a way no others could.Would this be a strong friendship or another passing acquaintance?
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**A/N: And here's a fic dedicated to DevilishDeity and XxxblackpearlxxX. The fic that I owe you both. Hope you would enjoy it. ^_^ And also dedicated to all those who have been giving me all your encouragements. Many thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Attack

At the age of fourteen, Hatake Kakashi is already a hardened shinobi and an ANBU captain. He had seen deaths so many times over that it doesn't bother him anymore. He never knew the meaning of childhood, because he never had any.

He had started out his ninja career at the mere age of five when most kids were still innocently playing around and enjoying their childhood. At six, when children his age were barely able to grasp the concept of life and death, he had already made his first kill. But that was also the time when his father was disgraced and had killed himself.

He never knew what it meant to love after that. He closed himself up to the outside world and refused any forms of attachments. In his views, rules, regulations and the code of shinobi overrule any forms of emotions, bonds and feelings.

But that viewpoint changed on the day he made jounin at the age of twelve. He was the youngest shinobi of his time to have moved up to the rank to that of an elite ninja and that was the first time he was entrusted with the task to lead his team on a mission to hijack the plans of the enemies whom Konoha was in war with at that time.

His teammate, Obito, sacrificed his own life to save him and Rin. Before Obito died, he had imparted a valuable piece of advice to Kakashi, which the latter hold close to his heart.

From then on, Kakashi's views changed. He valued his teammates' and friends' lives above all else. He would do all he can, to ensure their safety and put their well-being above any missions. He carried that ideal to ANBU and kept to it as a tribute to his lost friend, Obito.

But, he had gained and lost so many times over the years, that sometimes, he did not know what matters any longer. What kept him going was his duty towards his village and his responsibility in protecting the Hokage and the people of Konoha. He had lost so many attachments that he never bothered making any new ones again. All he did, was to honor his promise to Obito, and tried not to fail anyone. But, he never went further than that to open up himself and showed his emotions.

Though, he never realized that someone else would come into his life again when he was fourteen, to change him and made him feel more than he wanted to.

=-=-=-=

At the age of ten, Umino Iruka is one happy child with loving parents, a few close friends and exceptional results at the academy. He always tries to do well in whatever he was tasked with, so that he could make his parents happy. Though his parents were shinobi, he was never tainted with the ideas of death and blood. At least not at such a young age. He never knew what it meant to kill and protect.

He had a happy childhood, one filled with sweet memories of building sandcastles in the sandbox and playing ninjas with the other children. He aspires to be a great shinobi and make his parents proud of him. He worked hard towards his goals and never worried about what life is all about. He had parents who made his life comfortable and ensured that he is pampered and leads a happy childhood.

He valued the people around him above all else. Bonding, attachments and relationships were things he held close to his heart. He didn't know what it meant by duty and honor, or what it meant to sacrifice for the village. All he wanted is to live his life with the people he loved. His views of the world were one of innocence and purity. He had never seen death, never killed, never hurt another.

He laughed and gave freely. He never holds back his emotions and showed them openly to express how he was feeling. He knew what it was like to love and be loved in return. He had never had the opportunity to care for another deeply, because he was always the receiver of those caring acts.

The only tears he ever shed were because of reprimands that he got from his parents when he did something wrong or when he was being too mischievous and not because he had lost a close one to the callous blade of a kunai. He had warm arms surrounding him every night and never had to go through the agony of being alone. In fact, he never knew what it was like to survive alone.

That is why, he never ever expected that he would lose all things precious to him overnight. He never expected to have to grow up faster than he wanted to. And he never expected that he would meet someone who would change his views of the world.

=-=-=-=

It was slightly before midnight when Iruka was stirred from his sleep by a loud roaring sound from outside. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he yawned. He perked his ears to listen again, vaguely wondering what could cause that kind of noise. Another loud roar made him snapped completely from his sleepy state and jerked out of bed in shock. He ran to the window to see what exactly had caused the din.

His eyes widened in horror at the sight. Beyond the horizon, there was a monstrous figure. It looks like a fox, but which fox has nine-tails? He swallowed dryly as he tried to hide from the view, but wanting to see at the same time. Shinobi were running towards the monster, shouting instructions and getting civilians out of the way. ANBU leapt from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the chaotic scene. The streets below his house were crowded with fearful bystanders, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Someone burst into his room.

"Iruka, stay away from the window!" A voice said sternly. The boy spun around with eyes wide with fear and looked at the two people standing by his bedroom door. One of them stepped forward and knelt down before him.

"Kaa-sama, what is that?" Ten-year-old Iruka had absolutely no idea that the village was under attack. He scrutinized his mother before him and noticed that she was in full shinobi gear.

"Iruka, your father and I need to go out there to defend the village. You will be a good boy and stay here, alright? We will be back soon." His mother patted his head and smiled. His father came up beside him and clasped his shoulder in a comforting grip.

"No. Bring me with you. I don't want to stay here alone!" Iruka whined.

"No, Iruka." His father said firmly. "I will not allow that."

"But I don't want to stay here alone!" Iruka looked at them pleadingly.

"Iruka!" The kunoichi frowned. "It's dangerous out there. You aren't even a genin yet. Even if you are, it's still too dangerous for you!"

"But mother……"

"No protests. Now be a good boy. You stay here until someone comes and get you to the shelter. I've got to go. See you later, love." The brown-haired kunoichi placed a soft kiss on the tanned forehead and the two shinobi ran out of the room.

"Wait, okaa-sama, otou-sama!" Iruka was not going to listen when he was in so much panic. He ran out of the bedroom after his parents.

But they were gone. They had left through the window in the living area. He gritted his teeth and ran back to his room, quickly putting on his mesh undershirt and then his usual white shirt and shorts. He pulled his hair up into its usual ponytail and went to his cabinet to pull out the kunai and shuriken set which his father had given him as a birthday present the year before. He wasn't allowed to use it until he was a full-fledged shinobi. But right then, he doesn't care.

He ran out towards the door and slipped on his sandals. Then without a backward glance, he sped out of the door and out into the streets below.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Dying Wish

Chapter 2: Dying Wish

The village was in chaos. Some younger shinobi were gathered on the streets, trying to usher civilian to safety and keeping them away from the battle zone. Iruka slipped past one of them and headed towards the direction where shinobi and masked ANBU seems to be heading to.

As he neared the scene, he froze. The monster fox seemed to tower over him, even though it was still a great distance away. The sharp fangs and narrowed eyes were haunting and Iruka felt himself tremble in fear. The nine tails swished around ferociously, hitting anything in the way and swiping nearby shinobi off their feet.

The fox snarled and the thunderous voice shook him. He fell to the ground, trembling and frightened tears flowed from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you doing here, kid?" A voice came from behind him. Iruka turned around shakily and stared right into the masked faces of three ANBUs. The one in front wasn't as tall as the other two standing behind him and the silver hair hung down, covering part of the mask. If Iruka guessed right, judging from the frame, the ANBU wasn't much older than a mere teenager.

One of the ANBU at the back spoke. "Captain, let's just leave him for one of the shinobi to pick up. We need to hurry over to hold back the Kyuubi."

"You two go ahead. I will bring him to someone at the shelter and join you after that. We can't bet on the chance that a shinobi might find him before the Kyuubi near this area. Now go!"

The two ANBU gave a brief nod and took off at top speed.

"Kid, you got to get to the shelters now. It's dangerous here." A gloved hand reached out and hauled him to his feet.

Iruka finally gathered back his wits and struggled, though knowing he doesn't stand much chance against a full-fledge shinobi.

"I don't want to go back! My parents are still there! I want to go and help them."

"That's ridiculous." The ANBU said in a cold voice. "You can't even protect yourself. How do you expect to help them? Now leave this place, or you will become a hindrance."

"I don't want to!" Despite the protests, the ANBU easily lifted the struggling boy onto his shoulder and leapt off in the direction towards the part of the village where it was still safe.

They reached the area where shinobi were ushering civilian to safety and the ANBU put him down, before leading him towards a jounin who was giving out instructions in the area. The shinobi was a little surprised to see him.

"Hound, a surprise to see you here. I would have thought you would be at the battle zone."

"This boy is found near the arena. Please take care of him, Raidou." Hound stated calmly. Raidou gave a grim nod and took the boy from the ANBU, watching as the masked teen took off again towards the chaos.

He pulled Iruka down the streets hurriedly, but Iruka struggled and refused to move.

"I don't want to go anywhere! My parents are still over there! I want to look for them."

"Come on, boy, you can't go back there." Raidou stated firmly. When the child refused to budge, Raidou lifted him onto his shoulder and ran off towards one of the shelters.

"No! Put me down! I want my parents!" Iruka wailed as he was brought further away from the battlefield.

=-=-=-=

Fourteen-year-old Kakashi arrived at the battlefield and glared at the fox. One of the ANBU landed beside him.

"Captain."

"What's the situation?" The silver-haired ANBU glanced around as shinobi tried to hold off the concurrent attacks from the Kyuubi.

"The Kyuubi is going on a rampage. A lot of shinobi and ANBU have already been sent to the hospital. Many of them are dead." The ANBU gritted out.

"Damn!" Kakashi cursed. "Yondaime-sama said to hold it off until he is ready with the jutsu to deal with the Kyuubi. Be careful in proceeding."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared. The silver-haired teen reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai, before charging towards the scene. As he moved forward, something came flying towards him and he leapt aside in time. When the object neared him, he realized that it was a fellow shinobi and he moved quickly to catch hold of the casualty.

He lowered the kunoichi onto the ground and checked her vital stats. All her vital points had been hit and her breathing was growing harsher. Her heartbeat was fading and she was muttering incoherently, but he could make out that she was calling out a name. The kunoichi turned to look at him and with some effort, lifted her hand and pressed something into his gloved ones.

"Hand this… to…. my son….. Please……. ANBU-sama. Tell him…. I'm sorry……"

Tears rolled from the corner of her eyes as she closed them and breathed her last. Kakashi cursed again and slipped the item into his pouch without even looking at it. He moved swiftly towards the monster, rage coursing through him. He flung a kunai towards the general direction of the fox and his hands moved quickly through seals.

Jutsu after jutsu were used as the shinobi in the field attacked the legendary animal. Kakashi cursed a few times as he leapt out of the way of attacks sent his way by the Kyuubi. Once or twice, he saved a fellow ninja, but other times, he could only watch as they were killed by the raging fox.

He landed on the dirty ground after yet another dodging of the Kyuubi's tail. As he prepared to move forward again, the ground rumbled. He glanced around as all other shinobi paused in their actions, trying to see if another enemy had appeared.

'_Minato-sensei!'_ Kakashi finally caught sight of the cause of the rumbling. A giant toad appeared opposite the Kyuubi and a man in flowing robes was standing on the head of the toad.

"It's Yondaime-sama!" Someone shouted out. The group of shinobi in the frontline immediately retreated, acting as back-up for their Hokage as the blond haired man got ready to battle the Kyuubi.

=-=-=-=

Iruka banged on the door. "Let me out!"

Children sat around the small room, shivering in fear. A few of them were crying for their parents while others were sniffling in shock.

The door flung open and a genin scowled at him. "Be quiet, brat. You are disturbing everyone!"

"Be nice, Kagari." A feminine voice came beside him. Iruka looked at the two shinobi in mild fear. The girl who spoke leaned down to face him with a kind smile and ruffled his hair. "What is wrong?"

"I want my parents." Iruka swiped at the tears with the back of his hand. The kunoichi's ruby eyes softened.

"They are out there fighting, aren't they?"

Iruka nodded. The girl smiled. "Then you need to wait here for them to come back."

"I want to see them." Iruka bit his lips.

"Soon. The fight will end soon and you will be able to see them."

"Kurenai, you don't have to be so nice to that kid. He's just trying to ask for attention." The genin named Kagari snorted. Kurenai glared at him.

"Why don't you just go elsewhere and patrol and leave this to me, Kagari?"

The other genin glared back and then he stomped down the dark corridor. Kurenai watched as he left and then turned back to the child before her. "Be patient and wait here, alright? They will come and pick you up soon."

Iruka sniffled and then nodded. Kurenai ushered him back into the room and pulled the door shut.

=-=-=-=

The battle was over. The place was in ruins. Lives were destroyed. People will never be the same again.

Kakashi stared at the new-born in his arms. Before the technique was performed to seal the Kyuubi into the tiny body, his sensei had given instructions for him to take the infant right after the sealing.

And then, Minato had carried out the forbidden technique and died together with it, leaving Kakashi alone again and to clear up the rest of the mess. The teen sighed and looked at the bawling baby. Then he turned and headed back to the village.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Fulfilling the Promise

**A/N: Thanks to those who have been reviewing this fic. I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fulfilling the Promise

Hiruzen was waiting when the silver-haired ANBU reported at the council office with the baby wrapped in a towel. He took the infant into his arms with a sad smile.

"Hiruzen-sama, I will leave the child with you as per Minato-sensei's wishes."

Hiruzen nodded. "Thank you, Kakashi." The older man looked at the young life in his arms. "Will you come and visit him again?"

"I suppose I can't avoid that since Minato-sensei has asked me to help him take care of Naruto. But I will not be able to come over so often."

Hiruzen nodded. Kakashi bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Are you going back to the battlefield?" The retired Hokage sighed tiredly.

Kakashi thought for a while, and then his hand reached into his pouch, feeling the item given to him by the kunoichi. "No. They already have a team there clearing up. I need to fulfill a last wish."

Hiruzen watched as the teen took off and then back at the infant who had fallen asleep from fatigue. He shook his head.

'_There will be more orphans coming up. Who's going to care for them?'_

=-=-=-=

The medic-nins were surprised when an ANBU appeared in the morgue and started scanning the numerous bodies lying there. It wasn't surprising to see shinobi coming into mortuaries to identify bodies of their loved ones. But seeing an ANBU in there is rare. Usually, when ANBU die, their bodies are destroyed on the spot. It never reaches the hospital. And adding on to that fact, ANBUs' identities are supposed to remain a mystery. They would never enter the morgue fully dressed in their gears to identify a family member's body.

One of them approached him tentatively. "Is anything wrong, ANBU-sama?"

Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out the item which he had been staring at on the streets earlier. It was a white handkerchief, now stained with streaks of blood and wrapped in the cloth, was a silver chain with a pendant of elegantly craved leaves surrounding a dolphin in the centre. He scrutinized the corner of the hankie and noted the name 'Umino Iruka'. He glanced up at the medic nin.

"I'm looking for any dead shinobi that goes by the surname of 'Umino'."

The medic-nin eyes widened in surprise and then he quickly moved over to his desk and picked up his file, flipping through it and scanning the list of names which the medic team had managed to identify through the identity tags on the bodies. He glanced up at the teen. "There are two of them."

Kakashi sighed. _'So both his parents are dead. Unless this kid does have other family members who are shinobi as well.'_ Kakashi slipped the hankie back into his pouch and stared straight at the medic-nin through his ANBU mask.

"I want to see them."

The medic-nin hesitated and then motioned for the boy to follow him. He led Kakashi down the aisles of dead bodies and then stopped at one of them.

Kakashi lifted the white cloth covering the face and looked at it. It was a man. He nodded and then turned to the medic-nin. "I'm taking his identity tags."

"But –" The medic-nin sputtered. Kakashi held up a hand.

"I've been asked to deliver something to a family member of the Uminos. I'm just doing an extra favor to bring the identity tags to the family member as well."

The medic-nin nodded uncertainly, and then decided that he could trust an ANBU. He reached over and removed the tags, handing it over to the silver-haired teen. Then he continued down the aisle and stopped at another one. Kakashi repeated the motion and lifted the white veil.

It was the kunoichi who had handed the hankie and chain to him. He turned to look at the medic-nin who removed the tags and handed it to him as well. Kakashi scanned the tags in his gloved hand, and then he slipped it into his pouch and headed out of the morgue.

=-=-=-=

Raidou leaned against the wall outside the shelter and glanced up when he noticed a familiar figure approaching.

"It's over?"

Kakashi nodded. "They are clearing up the area."

"How many?"

The ANBU shook his head. "Too many."

"Yondaime-sama……." The older teen trailed off.

"He perished." Kakashi swallowed thickly. He didn't want to be reminded that his teacher, the last remaining person who he had cared for, had died.

"Are you alright?" Raidou asked quietly. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Konoha is in no state now for me to grief." Kakashi turned his head away. "Sensei did what he should do as a Hokage. He saved the village. I'm proud of him."

"I really hope you are alright." Raidou looked at him sadly.

Kakashi shrugged, trying to hide his pain. He was thankful that he had his ANBU mask on. At least, it kept others from seeing the pain in his eye. He didn't need sympathy or pity. He didn't need any forms of comfort. Right now, he had to do what he had to. He had to keep the village that his teacher had sacrificed his life for intact. That was the least he could do in tribute to the late Hokage.

"Looks like this is another generation where children will be pushed up the ranks of shinobi to cover for those that we lost." The nineteen-year-old jounin said after a moment of silence, as he shook his head sadly.

Kakashi nodded. "That's the reality of a shinobi."

"So what are you doing here?" Raidou eyed him.

"Fulfilling the wish of a dead." The ANBU stated calmly. Raidou nodded in understanding.

"Who are you looking for?"

"A child. The name, Umino Iruka."

Raidou pulled the door leading into the shelter open. He entered the dark corridor and motioned for Kakashi to follow him.

=-=-=-=

Iruka hugged his knees to his chest as the tears kept streaking from his eyes. He wiped them away and continued waiting.

Waiting for his parents to pick him up from this place. Waiting to go home, where he can perhaps enjoy a late night supper with his parents. Waiting for them to tell him the exciting stories of fighting that monster fox. Waiting to be tucked into bed again by his mother and the bedtime stories told by his father.

He waited.

Most of his classmates from the academy were in the same room. They had tried to pull a prank on him earlier on to pass time, but he had ignored them. He was too worried about his parents to bother about what the others were doing.

He turned his head slightly. One of his classmates, Mizuki, was talking to his friends in a corner of the room. Beside him, a girl sat quietly. Iruka recognized her as the girl who always hung around Mizuki. Her name was Tsubaki.

Mizuki turned and saw him staring at the group. He stuck out his tongue and then started pointing him out to his friends and muttering something. All of them burst out laughing. Iruka's face scrunched up and he turned away. Mizuki must be saying something horrible again. He always does. Even at the academy, he was always mercilessly teasing Iruka.

The door to the room opened and a jounin stepped in. Everyone in the room turned silent. An ANBU stepped up beside the older teen and everyone cringed in fear.

The jounin cleared his throat and Iruka recognized him as the teen that had carried him to the shelter earlier on.

"Anyone here by the name of Umino Iruka?"

Iruka's eyes widened and he sprang to his feet. Raidou turned to look at him and muttered under his breath. "Finally we found him." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he recognized the boy as the one he had brought away from the battlefield earlier.

Raidou waved the boy over and Iruka approached him cautiously. After all, this was the shinobi who had forcefully carried him into the shelter earlier on. Who knows where he is going to forcefully bring Iruka next.

The ANBU stepped forward when Iruka came nearer. Iruka blanched and immediately backtracked. Kakashi was unfazed. He moved forward quickly and halted the boy in his steps with a grip to his arm.

"I have a message from your mother." Kakashi spoke in a low voice. Iruka hesitated at the sight of the ANBU and then smiled when the words set in. Finally there was news from his parents. Were they going to bring him home now?

The others in the room watched curiously as the ANBU stood in front of their classmate.

Kakashi flinched at the smile. The kid must have been hopeful that his parents were still alive. He straightened himself and turned towards the door, all the while wondering how he was going to break the news to the child. "Come with me."

Iruka hesitated as the ANBU walked out of the door. Raidou gestured to him kindly. "Go on. It's alright. He will take care of you."

Iruka stepped gingerly out into the dark corridor. He looked to see where the ANBU had gone and vaguely made out a figure moving down the passageway. He ran after the ANBU, trying to keep sight of the older boy under the dim light.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Cruel Revelations

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cruel Revelation

Kakashi pushed open the door and stepped out into the open. Iruka followed closely behind and trailed after the teen onto the streets. He gasped in shock when he caught sight of what had remained after the raging battle.

Everywhere, shinobi and medic-nins were tending to the injured. Apparently, the hospital was too crowded and casualties had to be tended to on the streets. There was blood everywhere. Thankfully, the structures in that part of the village were still in a good enough condition for injured shinobi to rest. The Kyuubi hadn't attacked that far into the village.

But beyond that stretch of street, Iruka could see that debris lay everywhere. Houses were destroyed and structures were flattened. Dead bodies lie everywhere and shinobi were busy clearing up the place. The aftermath of the fight was devastating.

Iruka was stunned. He had never come across such a sight before. Even during the Third Great Shinobi War two years back, he had been kept safe in the warmth of his home and the battlefield never reached beyond the gates of the village. He had never witnessed the bloodiness that went on in that war. And he had never seen such utter destruction in his life.

"This is the life of a shinobi. Get used to it if you are going to become one." Kakashi said quietly as he glanced at the child who was shocked into silence.

Iruka snapped from his daze and looked at the ANBU incredulously. "How can anyone ever get use to so many deaths and blood right before their eyes?"

"I can. And so do all the other shinobi in this village." Kakashi said emotionlessly. "It's a cycle. It's either you kill or be killed. If you do not spill your enemies' blood and seal their deaths, you will be courting your own."

Kakashi turned and strode on. "Come on. We've got to get going. We are wasting time here."

"Wait!" Iruka folded his arms and glared at the teen. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me and you will know." Kakashi did not turn around.

"No." Iruka turned his head to one side stubbornly. "Not until you tell me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow behind his mask. This kid was interesting. Almost every other child he had ever come across before feared him and scrambled away at the mere sight of him in his ANBU mask.

Even before he joined ANBU, children his age never stuck around him, other than his genin team. Everyone feared and respected him. He was known to serve without questions and a trained killing machine at a young age. After all, he was the only one during his time who made chunin at the age of six when all others were still studying in the academy and also the only one who made jounin at twelve while the others were either genin or chunin.

But now, here was a kid, who hadn't even graduated from the academy, challenging his authority and demanding an answer from him. Kakashi cocked his head to one side in mild amusement. This child wasn't scared of him at all. And to top it off, Kakashi realized that this child bears too much emotion to make a good shinobi.

He sighed and decided to just get on with what he had come to do. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the last memento from Iruka's mother. He approached the tanned child and held the white hankie out to him.

Iruka shot a sideway glance at the thing the ANBU was holding out to him and turned away again. Then his eyes wandered back to the hankie and he caught sight of something in the corner. He immediately tore the handkerchief out of the gloved hand and examined it.

"What's this? Why does it have my name?" Iruka turned the thing around curiously and noted the blood streaks on it. He shook the weight in the hankie out and stared at the chain in his hand.

"What is this?" He looked up at Kakashi with fear in his eyes and his voice quivering. "How did you get my mother's necklace?"

"She gave it to me. Ask me to hand it to you." Kakashi said quietly. "She said she was sorry."

The tears streamed down the brown orbs and Iruka wiped it off. He stared at the ANBU desperately. "Where is she? Where is my mother? And where is my father?"

Kakashi looked away. He understood how the child was feeling. He had lost everyone precious to him as well. The last remaining person who was close to him had died that night too. Sure, he still has friends whom he had made after Obito died. They hang out pretty much often when he doesn't have ANBU duties. They are friends that he valued, but they aren't people close to his heart.

They can't be called family.

He reached into his pouch again and retrieved the identity tags. He reached out to take Iruka's hand and pressed the tags into the palm, closing the trembling fingers over them.

"These are your parents' shinobi tags."

Iruka opened his hand to stare at the glint of metal reflecting back at him. He sobbed, when he realized what that meant. Then he looked up at the ANBU.

"Where are they?" Iruka tugged at the older boy's hand frantically as the tears flowed uncontrollably. "Please tell me. I want to see them."

"Come with me." Kakashi started walking. He allowed the boy to cling on to him. The child needed the comfort now and though he did not know how to give, he knew Iruka would know how to seek it.

Iruka couldn't stop his tears as he followed the older boy down the streets. The smell of blood hung in the air and as Iruka walked on; he could see the extent of damages that the Kyuubi had inflicted on Konoha. He clutched his parents' last keepsake tightly in one of his small hands.

Kakashi led him into the sullen atmosphere of the village's hospital. Iruka cringed when he noticed the red painted on the once white walls of the infirmary. The corridors were packed with countless of people, tended to by the medic-nins.

The ANBU didn't say anything. He brought the child down a dark corridor, and then stopped in front of a door. Iruka stared up at him with tearful brown eyes and Kakashi sighed. He pushed the door open and stepped into the brightly lit morgue.

Iruka immediately moved behind the older teen and hid himself from the view of all the dead bodies. Kakashi turned slightly and took his hand.

"Come with me."

Iruka trembled as he followed Kakashi down the rows of dead bodies. The silver-haired boy stopped before one of them and lifted the white veil. Then he turned to look at Iruka.

The brunette sniffled and stepped forward hesitantly. When he stared into the face of the motionless body, disbelief crossed his face and he broke down.

"Father!" The tanned boy wailed as he desperately brushed the back of his hands against his face, trying to clear the tears.

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on his back and led him on. Iruka took a few jerky steps forward and then stopped at another body. His wails grew louder.

Kakashi removed the white veil covering the face and the younger boy crumbled to the ground upon recognizing who it was. His small hand clung on tightly to his the last memento from his parents and brushed the tears desperately from his face.

"Mother……!" Iruka's breath hitched. "Father….. You lied! Liars! You said you would come back. You said you will see me later!" His shrieks and wails grew louder as he willed for all these to be just a dream and that when he wakes up, his parents would still be there to hug him and kiss him good morning.

His crying attracted the medic-nins in the room and they hurried over to see what had caused the commotion.

When they saw a stony ANBU standing quietly at the side and a wailing child sitting on the floor, they understood immediately and shook their heads regretfully. Kakashi turned to look at them and waved them off with a hand.

=-=-=-=

Hiruzen stepped into the mortuary, with the intention to assess the extent of damage done when he heard the desperate sobs coming from a corner of the room. He walked over quietly and sighed when he saw the child sitting on the floor, crying his heart out.

"Kakashi." He said quietly and the ANBU standing at the side turned his head.

"Hiruzen-sama."

"Who died?" The older man looked at the bawling kid with sympathy.

Kakashi sighed. "His parents. Both of them."

"What's his name?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Umino Iruka."

Hiruzen shook his head sadly as he put his pipe into his mouth and took a puff. "Left alone?"

Kakashi turned to look at the boy. "I think so. It doesn't seem like he has any other family members."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding. "Do me a favor, Kakashi. Bring him home and stay with him tonight. I will try to arrange for someone to look after him soon. Don't let him dwell too long here. It's not going to do him any good."

The ANBU nodded and moved towards the boy quietly. When he reached Iruka, he hauled the child to his feet.

"Come on now. Let's go home." He said quietly.

"I don't want." Iruka wailed. "I want my parents. I want them back."

"You should be proud of them. They protected the village with their lives. They are heroes. This is an honor." Kakashi said.

"I don't want heroes." Iruka sniveled. "I don't want honor. I just want my father and my mother."

Hiruzen approached the distressed child and frustrated ANBU. He knelt down before Iruka and ruffled his hair. "You are Iruka right?"

Iruka wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded as he sniffled, trying to hold back his tears, as he stood before the respected council elder and ex-Hokage.

Hiruzen smiled. "Iruka is a strong child, I believe. And he will become a strong shinobi of Konoha in future. You may not understand now. But one day, you will know why your parents did what they did and you will be proud of them."

"But I want them now!" Fresh tears spilled from the boy's eyes. "I want them back home with me! They are liars! They said they would come home soon. But they didn't. They are not coming back anymore." The words tore into the hearts of everyone in the room. Even Kakashi turned and looked away.

"Iruka, you still have many of us with you. You have your friends, your classmates, your teachers and the other shinobi. And you have me and an ANBU behind you who is looking after you." Hiruzen comforted. He smiled kindly. "You know, it's a privilege. This ANBU here doesn't usually care for people like he does to you."

Kakashi scowled behind his mask. If it hadn't been for that last wish from a fellow shinobi, he wouldn't have bothered either.

"Now Iruka, your parents wouldn't want you to cry. That would taint their dedicated hearts towards Konoha. They want you to mark them with valor and not with tears. So, be strong for them. They would want you to carry on with life."

"But I miss them." Iruka whimpered softly. "I miss them."

"I know." Hiruzen pulled the sobbing boy into a comforting hug and stroked his back. "Keep them in your memories. Remember only the happy moments and forget the sad ones. Keep in mind their bravery and dedication and they will continue to live with you forever."

Iruka continued sobbing as Hiruzen pulled away and stood up to look at Kakashi.

"Take him back and take care of him."

Kakashi nodded and putting one arm around the small frame, he led the reluctant child out of the morgue. Iruka threw one last glance at the two bodies and then followed the ANBU, moving away from the morgue and the hospital.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Seeking Comfort

Chapter 5: Seeking Comfort

Iruka's small hands fisted in the ANBU's tank top as he clung on tightly, needing that last thread of support and comfort. Kakashi, though wasn't used to the close contact, didn't say anything, but quietly led the boy down the streets with his arm around Iruka's shoulders.

They passed the people on the streets, most of them having been let out of the shelters to go back to their own home, if it's still intact. Shinobi and ANBU were moving quickly around the village, cleaning up the place, removing casualties from the streets and setting up temporary shelters for those who had lost their homes to the Kyuubi attack.

Tears clouded the vision of Iruka and he buried his face into the ANBU's blood stained shirt. Two children came running up to them and stopped a distance away, watching apprehensively at the ANBU. Then one of them called out hesitantly.

"Iruka?"

Iruka turned away from the ANBU's shirt at the sound of his name and looked at the person who had called out.

"Izumo." Iruka sniffled.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Izumo looked at him worriedly.

"I……" Iruka choked on his sobs. "I……"

He didn't get to complete what he wanted to say. He broke into another wail which sent Kakashi cursing at the Izumo boy. Iruka had finally calmed down after the ordeal and that kid just had to set him off again.

Everyone in the area stopped their work, turning to the source of the loud noise and stared.

A few children ran up to join the two standing a distance away from Iruka and peered curiously.

"Hey Izumo, what happened?" Mizuki raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Izumo was baffled.

"Hey Iruka, did someone just kick your ass and you can't find your mom to complain?" Mizuki teased.

Iruka wailed louder at that. Kakashi could have whipped out his kunai and kill that white-haired boy there and then.

"Shut up kid." Kakashi said in a cold tone. "Say that again and I will not hesitate to put a kunai through that thick skull of yours." All the children flinched when the ANBU spoke and inched away slightly.

"We…… We are just……. Concerned." Mizuki stammered.

"If that's what you call concern, then he can do without it." Kakashi hissed venomously. With that, he pulled Iruka along and led him down the streets without another word.

=-=-=-=

After a few attempts at getting the distressed Iruka to lead the way, a frustrated Kakashi finally found the younger boy's apartment. He took the key from Iruka and unlocked the door, pushing the kid into the house and following in himself.

Iruka stared at the interior of the house dazedly, trying to sort out the thoughts in his mind. Kakashi stood behind him, waiting for the boy to make the first move.

Iruka sniffled a few times before he ran towards one of the rooms and flung the door open. He stepped into the room and started crying all over again. Kakashi sighed and moved forward, walking into the dark room and studying the interior.

From the layout of the room, the teen guessed that the room belonged to Iruka's parents. He walked over to the howling child and pushed him gently.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Iruka shook his head as his legs gave way and he sat sprawled on the ground, wiping tears from his face frantically.

Kakashi knelt down beside him and was a little taken aback when Iruka suddenly buried his face in his chest and cried in silent sobs. The small hands clung on to his arms as Iruka sought the comfort and presence that he needed.

They sat there for a long while, with Iruka burying his face in the ANBU's clothed chest and Kakashi remaining stiffly in his position, before Iruka's sobs turned into soft whimpers. At the signal that the younger boy was finally calming down, Kakashi lifted him up and guided him over to the big bed, stretching his numbing legs along the way.

Iruka clambered into the bed and then turned to stare at Kakashi with doleful brown eyes. "A…Are y…you leaving?" His voice hitched as he asked in a small voice.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Then he remembered his promise to Hiruzen that he would stay with the boy that night. Slowly, he shook his head.

"Not now. You can go to sleep. I will be here."

Iruka nodded and a small, hesitant smile formed on his lips. He wiped the tears from his face again as he slipped under the warm covers of his parents' bed.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi sat on the window sill as Iruka slept on his parents' bed. He watched the child who had cried himself to sleep. During the night, Iruka had woken up a few times from nightmares about the Kyuubi and his parents and the ANBU had to try several means to get him to calm down, time and again.

Comforting was definitely not Kakashi's forte and getting the child to stop crying is by far, the most difficult feat the teen had ever encounter. He sighed in relief, knowing that once dawn breaks, he would be free of his babysitting duty. He just wasn't accustomed to the thought of having to look after another child. His last babysitting mission was probably some nine years back when he was still a genin.

Kakashi fiddled with the ANBU mask he held in his hand and stared up at the sky. Dawn would be breaking in another hour or so. The streets below were quiet. Everything was so peaceful like any other day. If it hadn't been for the ruins that still lay around, no one would have guessed that a war with one of the legendary creatures in the shinobi world had just taken place hours ago.

A war great enough to change the terrain of Konohagakure. A war strong enough to shake the toughest men in the world. A war memorable enough to be recorded in history and talked about in years to come.

A war brutal enough to destroy so many lives in just one night.

Kakashi took another glance at the sleeping boy. Iruka won't be the only one to be orphaned by the incident from the previous night. There would be many more that had gone to the hospital to identify the dead bodies of their loved ones. In the morning, there would be more mourning and wailing on the streets. Kakashi was sure that children who weren't able to fend for themselves yet will be sent to the orphanage until someone comes along and adopts them or they grew old enough to work and support themselves.

He vaguely mused over how crowded the orphanage would get and if all the children will be well tended to. He had never been to an orphanage despite losing both his parents at a young age. He began life as a shinobi at five and became a chunin at six. He was well enough to take care of himself and he had a steady income to support his life.

He wondered if there were any children in that era that were like him. He doubted so. He grew up in turbulent times when children were pushed up the ranks of shinobi faster than anything else. As long as they were able to prove themselves, they would escalate the corporate ladder of the shinobi world.

But not in this generation, though Kakashi knew that it wouldn't last. With the number of shinobi lost in the fight, Konoha would need to quickly train up another new batch to take the place of those who had died.

The sun rose on the horizon, indicating the start of another new day. Kakashi took another glance at Iruka, knowing that the child would be left alone once he departs from the apartment. Somehow, he felt a little sorry for Iruka, knowing that he had lost everything overnight. The anguished cries from the previous night when Iruka had identified the bodies of his parents still rang clear in his mind.

But, the silver-haired teen knew he has his duties to perform. Konoha is in a vulnerable state. They can't afford having their ANBUs doing babysitting for children who had lost their parents. Hell, if he were to step into the streets now, Kakashi was sure that Iruka will not be the only one orphaned by the Kyuubi attack. How many shinobi or ANBU can the council afford to release to look after these orphans?

Kakashi shrugged. The answer is none. Not when Konoha is still recovering from the chaos. Perhaps after that, the council will make arrangements. But for now, these kids would have to learn how to fend for themselves. Even for himself, he wouldn't have the time to grief over his teacher's death. He would have to get used to the fact that there would be no one there which he can turn to when he needs some form of support to retain the last bits of humanity in him.

He would deal with it well, like he had all these years.

But the thought of his teacher just brought another ache into Kakashi's young heart. Minato had been the last remaining person who was precious to him. But, he had failed his sensei. He had failed yet another person in his life. The teen wondered just how many more people he would let down before fate would stop making a joke out of him.

He let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. Then he decided that it was almost time to leave and report for duty. He crouched on the window sill, preparing to take off when he shot another backwards glance at the sleeping child. He frowned. A small voice at the back of his mind told him that he should do something else for this child. Perhaps it was Obito's voice of reason. He wasn't sure. But then, he found himself landing softly onto the bedroom floor and strode over to the bedside table.

He grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled a note. Then he pulled out some money and left it together with the note on the bedside table.

That was all he can do for the child. How Iruka is going to survive after today isn't his concern anymore. He had fulfilled his duty to look after the child for that night. Turning around, he walked over to the window and leapt out of it, not turning back another time.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Mission

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Not much of Kakashi and Iruka action here. But subsequent chapters will promise a little more interactions between the two. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Mission

Iruka stretched and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He slowly sat up and looked around the room and was suddenly aware all over again the resounding silence. It reminded him yet again that he was alone from now on, without his parents to coddle him and pacify him. Without his parents to tuck him into bed every night and read him bedtime stories. Without his parents to praise and encourage him every time he comes back from the academy with his test results. And without his parents to eat meals with him and tell him all those exciting mission stories.

He felt the tears rolling from his eyes again. He wiped them off and looked around for the ANBU who had been with him the night before. The room was empty.

He pushed himself off the bed and padded out of the room, searching every nook and corner for any signs of the older teen.

There was no one in the house but him.

Iruka sniffled. He went back into his parents' room and climbed into bed, amongst the pillows. Then he saw it.

Lying on the bedside table was some money and a paper with scribbling on it. He picked it up curiously and through his teary hazed eyes, he read the note.

'_Take the money and buy yourself something to eat. Take care of yourself for now. The council will arrange something for you soon. '_

Iruka stared despondently at the strip of paper. He buried himself back under the covers and closed his eyes, letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

He was alone. For the first time in his life. And he was helpless. He had no idea what he should do. Everyone had left him. Everyone that he had grown dependent on and who had taken care of his life was gone. Iruka suddenly felt very lost. Why hadn't he been taken together with his parents? At least if he was, then he wouldn't have to face the deafening silence in the house and the endless depths of anguish in his heart.

The brunette lay there, not even stirring when the mid-morning sun shone in through the window. Then, his stomach growled. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and glanced at the clock on the bedside stand.

It was way past his usual breakfast hour. Iruka's face scrunched up as memories invaded his mind once more. On days when his mother doesn't have missions, she would always make sure that he has a good breakfast before he goes to the academy. He remembers the hot pancakes that would greet him at the dining table after he had washed up. Sometimes, there would be sandwiches to go along and if his mother was due for a mission in the afternoon, she would make it up to him by baking him a cake or other pastries which he would indulge in for brunch and teatime.

Iruka found himself missing his mother's cooking. He had a sudden impulse to call out to his mother to bake him that double layer chocolate cake which he was so fond of. Then the realization that there would be no one there to answer or accede to his request ever again made him whimper and before he knew it, he was wailing loudly and crying out for his parents.

If anyone had been there, they would have felt the boy's deep anguish. But Iruka was left alone to grow up. And he didn't even know if he could make it.

=-=-=-=

It was early noon when Iruka finally trudge out of his house to buy himself some food. The streets were packed with shinobi, clearing up the mess from the night before. ANBU were patrolling the area, making sure that there were no possible enemies' attacks while the village was still vulnerable. The council members were out, assessing the degree of damages and trying to plan their next step of action.

Iruka wandered the street aimlessly. He had no idea where he was heading towards, just that he wanted to get away from his apartment. He walked on, ignoring the curious looks shot by some bystanders who were wondering what a child was doing out among the ruins.

Part of the village was still left intact and a few shops were opened for business. Iruka walked into a pastry shop and looked through the selections. There wasn't a lot because of the incident from the previous night and people were still trying to recover from it. He looked up at a young lady tending at the counter.

"I would like a chocolate doughnut and one éclair." He said in a small voice. The lady smiled at him kindly and packed what he requested into a small box and handed it over to him. Then, she picked up a bar of chocolate from the counter and pressed it into his small hands.

"This is on the house."

Iruka managed a smile and mumbled a thanks. He pulled out some ryou and placed it on the counter table. Then he head out of the shop, not looking at where he was going.

He crashed into a sturdy body outside the shop and stumbled. A pair of hands reached out to steady him.

"Are you alright, kid?"

Iruka looked up dazedly. A pair of eyes studied him. He blinked a few times and finally recognized the person as the teen from the night before who had brought him to the shelter.

The older teen knelt down before him. "You are Iruka, right?"

Iruka nodded dumbly. Why is it that suddenly, everyone seems to know his name? Before the Kyuubi attack, he was just an average academy student who was barely taken notice of by anyone.

"Iruka, my name is Raidou. Namiashi Raidou." The teen ruffled his hair. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No." Iruka finally found his voice and spoke. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"It's alright. Where are you heading to?" The jounin glanced from the bag in the boy's hand to the miserable tanned face.

"I don't know." Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Try not to wander around too much. There are a lot of reparation works going on. You might get hurt." Raidou smiled warmly. Iruka nodded.

"I…… I just want to find somewhere to eat my lunch." Iruka muttered. "Is there anywhere that is not out of bounds?"

"Well, I'm going to buy some takeouts myself. If you would like, you could follow me and I will bring you somewhere that we can have lunch in peace."

Iruka gave a small smile. "I would like that."

Raidou straightened himself and patted the mop of brown hair. "Come along now."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi handed the documents to the older man. Hiruzen took it with a sigh and flipped through the pages as he spoke.

"The kid from last night, Umino Iruka. How is he?"

Kakashi sighed. "Restless. He was waking up constantly last night from nightmares. This incident is going to have an adverse impact on him."

"That's expected." Hiruzen shook his head and took a puff from his pipe. "He lost everything overnight. From having a complete family to being left alone."

"He's going to become a shinobi someday. He will have to learn to get used to such things." Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.

"That is true. But still, it's not going to be easy for him." Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi, I know your duties as an ANBU. I know that you do have your commitments. But I have a favor to ask of you."

The silver-haired teen cringed inwardly. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what is coming up. But he nodded.

Hiruzen put down the file in his hand and glanced up wearily at the stoic teen.

"Can you do me a favor and look after him for a while? It may sound weird that I'm asking you to do this. But I believe you do understand the situation. We are recovering from the Kyuubi attack and there are many things that would take priority. We will not have the time to care for all those orphans now or make arrangements for them until we have at least taken care of the damages of the village."

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. "But I do still want all those orphans to be taken care of. They have lost their parents and it would be important that they have someone to look after them and keep them positive. The village can't afford to lose any more of its people. Since you and Iruka have met, I would like for you to continue taking care of him until we settle him into the orphanage."

"I will risk exposing my identity as ANBU, Hiruzen-sama." Kakashi stated calmly.

"I know. It won't be for long, Kakashi. I will try to see if I can get anyone else to look after him. But, let me at least finish assessing the damages first." Hiruzen looked up at the masked teen. "And I think he trusts you. That's very important. I don't know if I can or even have the time to find anyone else who will be able to get him to open up and talk. Though, if it really bothers you, I will give you permission to drop your ANBU gears temporarily. But, you will still be on standby for mission calls."

"Are you sure you can afford to release me, Hiruzen-sama? Isn't the village in a bad patch now with the loss of so many shinobi?" Kakashi definitely did not like the idea of having to babysit the child that the older man seemed intent on pushing to him.

Hiruzen sighed. "If you want me to tell the truth, I can't. But then again, I want to be able to take care of as many orphans as I can before they are being arranged to be taken in by the orphanage. It will be some time and I don't want to drag on to a point where they start getting disillusioned about the world because there isn't someone there to care. Take this as a mission, Kakashi. And come to think of it, I think it will do you some good too."

Kakashi frowned. Then he sighed and nodded. He can't reject it since it was a mission and furthermore, it came from an elder of the village. "I will do my best."

"That's good." Hiruzen smiled. "You can put on your jounin uniform from tomorrow onwards. But, be reminded that you will still be on standby for any missions that I may need to send you on."

The teen nodded. "If there is nothing else, I will take my leave."

Hiruzen waved the boy off. When Kakashi walked out of the door, he picked up his pipe and took another puff. He sighed and wondered if he had really made a wise choice in releasing one of his best ninjas to do a babysitting job instead of deploying him to somewhere else where his talents are badly needed.

But he knew too that Minato is dead. He knew Kakashi had lost the last remaining person close to him. He didn't want Kakashi to dwell into a state of withdrawal like the time he had done when Sakumo committed suicide. The teen had refused any forms of social attachments after that for years and it had taken a while for his genin team to bring him out of it.

After Obito had died, Kakashi had seemingly become numb to the emotions of the world. But Hiruzen had seen the change in him. Obito's death had changed the silver-haired teen to consider his comrades lives to be more important than rules and regulations.

That is why, he did not want Kakashi to let go of that last bit of humanity left in him. He was hoping that by pushing Kakashi to take care of that academy kid, there would still be someone left to hold the teen to the reality of the world and keep him from falling into the endless darkness which he knew Kakashi was capable of.

He sighed. He can only hope that he had made the right choice and that by taking care of Iruka, Kakashi can forge a new bond.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Iruka cringed in fear. Raidou laughed and patted him on the head. The two shinobi sitting in the area raised an eyebrow.

"That's a kid, Rai." One of them with honey-brown hair stretched and smirked.

"Shut up and take the lunch." The scarred jounin handed the bags to them. "You aren't any much older yourself."

"Ah… But at least I'm a shinobi." The honey-brown haired teen jumped forward and landed in front of Iruka. "Hi kiddo, I'm Shiranui Genma."

"I…… I'm Umino Iruka." Iruka tried to hide behind the older teen in front of him. Genma watched him in amusement.

"Hey, I won't eat you up. Don't worry." Genma smiled. Then he looked up at Raidou. "Why did you bring him here?"

"I found him wandering on the streets, so I brought him to join us for lunch." The brown haired jounin shrugged.

Iruka felt oddly out of place. "I…… I can leave if it's inconvenient."

"Don't be silly." Genma grabbed some of the bags from Raidou and with the other hand; he reached out to pull Iruka towards where the other shinobi was sitting. "Since you are here, you might as well eat with us."

Iruka smiled and took a liking for the teen immediately. Genma is funny in a way, but he still held the cool and calm poise that every shinobi possess. They approached the shinobi sitting under the tree and Genma dumped the bags on the man.

"Iruka, this is Aoba." Genma sat down on the ground and pulled the young boy down beside him. "He's the oldest among us." He chuckled. Iruka smiled.

Genma rummaged through the bags and brought out the containers, frowning a little. Raidou walked over to join them.

"Hey Rai, you bought too much. Asuma isn't back from the Fire Country and Kakashi said he won't be able to join us. He got duties in ANBU." Genma ranted off absentmindedly.

"Genma!" Raidou hissed. Damn that idiot for talking about an ANBU's identity in front of someone who is unfamiliar with them.

"Uh……" Genma seemed to have realized his slip and glanced at Raidou nervously, before his eyes darted to the boy sitting on the ground.

Iruka was rummaging through his bag of pastries, debating on which one he should start eating first. He didn't seem to have heard what the two were talking about.

"Uh, Iruka?" Genma eyed him uncertainly. The brunette looked up.

"Yes?" The boy looked at him curiously.

"Did you uh……. I mean…. Did you hear what I said?" Genma swallowed hard.

Iruka blinked at him confusedly. "What?" Genma heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Iruka." Raidou smiled at him. Then he turned to give Genma another glare before settling down and pulling his own bento set towards him. "The reason why I bought so much was because, I don't think what Iruka bought can be counted as a proper lunch."

The boy startled and looked at the scarred jounin. Raidou chuckled. "Pastries are for teatime, Iruka. Not for lunch."

Iruka blushed as Genma pushed a box towards him. "Here, eat this before Raidou gets angry." He snickered. Raidou snorted.

"I wonder how long it will take for Konoha to settle down this time." Aoba finally spoke in a quiet voice. The other three turned to look at him. Then Raidou shrugged.

"Who knows? When the Shinobi War took place, it took months for Konoha to get back on track even when the war wasn't within the village's boundaries. Now, this incident took place right at our gates. I would assume it's gonna take longer."

Iruka prodded his food quietly as he listened to the conversation. The mere reminder of the previous night's incident only seems to manage to stir fresh tears in his eyes. He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

The other three seemed to notice and immediately turned silent as they tucked into their meals. The awkward silence was broken when someone landed neatly beside them. All of them turned their heads and Genma raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey, thought you couldn't join us?"

The new presence approaches them and Iruka swallowed hard when he realized that it was an ANBU. He studied the ANBU quietly. Messy silver hair, ANBU mask, a scrawny frame hardened from years of training and a katana hung on the back.

Silver hair. He vaguely remembered that the ANBU from the previous night who had brought him to the morgue and after that stayed with him through the night had silver hair too. And the frame couldn't be too far off. Though he couldn't be too sure. It had been dark then and Iruka had been too distressed to study that teen carefully. Perhaps there were others who had silver hair too?

"I was taken out from patrol duties because Hiruzen-sama needs me to run some errands for him. I'm done with it and have nothing else to do." The ANBU shrugged and leaned against a tree.

"Hungry?" Genma held up his lunch box to the standing teen. The ANBU shook his head and his gaze turned to Iruka.

"You guys have company."

"Rai brought him. He said he found the boy wandering on the streets. His name is Iruka by the way." Genma chuckled, unaware of the fact that the silver-haired ANBU had already known the boy from the previous night.

The ANBU nodded slightly and turned to look at Raidou. Their eyes met for a brief moment before shorter teen turned and walked away.

Raidou sighed and stood from his place, following after the teen. Genma and Iruka glanced at him curiously.

=-=-=-=

The two moved to a more secluded corner of the area and finally came to a stop at a spot overlooking the flowing river. Raidou folded his arms and looked at the other teen. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"What's wrong with him?" The ANBU reached up to remove his mask.

Raidou shrugged. "I don't know. I met him on the streets and he seems kind of despondent. I asked him where he was going, but he doesn't seem to have a destination. So I invited him to join us for lunch. Since you weren't coming, there wasn't a risk in exposing your identity. I just didn't expect you to turn up."

Kakashi stared at the sky blankly. "The funeral is set for tomorrow." He said quietly.

Raidou sighed. "Yes. You are going, aren't you?" Kakashi nodded slowly.

There was a moment of silence before Raidou turned to look at the silver-haired teen. "You stayed with Iruka last night, didn't you?"

"Hiruzen-sama asked me to."

"I guessed right." Raidou smiled. "Will you be staying with him tonight again?"

Kakashi sighed and turned to look at the river. "I spoke to Hiruzen-sama earlier on. He asked me to look after him for now."

"They can't find another relative to take him in?"

Kakashi shrugged. "We did some checking on his records earlier. Doesn't seem like he has any other relatives around."

"And you agreed to it?"

"I didn't have a choice. Hiruzen-sama gave it to me as a mission." Kakashi seemed resigned to his fate.

Raidou snorted, trying to hide his amusement. "He gave you a babysitting job as a mission? Did you perform that badly in ANBU, Kakashi?"

"That's not funny." Kakashi scowled. "I for one definitely did not wish for this mission. Looking after a kid. I have better things to do than that."

Raidou shook his head, trying to swallow the chuckle rising in his throat. "Didn't you talk to Hiruzen-sama on that? And did you consider the fact that you could risk exposing your identity?"

"I did. But there's no way that I can go against an order." The silver haired teen ran a hand through his hair. "And Hiruzen-sama is aware of the risk. He told me to drop my ANBU identity for now."

"Going undercover?"

"Not exactly, I'm still on standby for missions. But you could say that. Because if you really think about it, how will Iruka react if I keep appearing around him in my ANBU gear?" Kakashi shrugged.

"He will panic." Raidou nodded in understanding. "Or it will push him right off the edge."

"Precisely." Kakashi muttered, still unhappy with having entrusted with the job of looking after the child.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Raidou smiled at him sympathetically. "Iruka is a nice kid."

"You know him?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"No. But he seems like one. In fact, I can feel it. He's just so innocent about everything." Raidou laughed softly.

"I have to agree on that." Kakashi sighed. "I don't even think he would make a good shinobi. He has too much emotion in him."

"Don't be too quick to judge." Raidou shook his head. "Anyway, if you think about it, it really isn't all that bad. You are only fourteen. Stop hiding your face behind that animal mask all day long. And as if that one on your face is not enough." The scarred jounin snorted.

"I like my job in ANBU." Kakashi folded his arms and glared at the brown-haired teen.

"I know. And I know what you are thinking about. Seriously, there are many ways you can contribute to Konoha other than serving in ANBU. And it's not as if you are leaving the black ops permanently. You are only on an undercover job. You will be able to go back once everything has settled down. Take this chance to slow down your life, Kakashi. You grow up too fast."

"That's the life of a shinobi. Everyone is forced to grow up."

"You are an extreme case. How many people actually enter ANBU at such a young age? Most will flee from the mere sight of them, much less join them. Seriously, take this opportunity to dress like a normal shinobi and walk on the streets like one." He clapped a hand on the younger teen's back. "Before you know it, you will be back in the black ops and back on your normal routine. And who knows, maybe you would miss wearing that jounin outfit."

Kakashi glared at him. Then he snorted. "You sure there are really _normal_ shinobi around?"

Raidou deadpanned. "You aren't cute at all, Kakashi."

=-=-=-=


	8. Chapter 8: Officially Meeting

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Officially Meeting

Kakashi was never known to be attached emotionally, whether it is to his father, his teammates, sensei or even his friends. That is why, he still couldn't quite figure out why Hiruzen had entrusted that kind of a task to him. He was sure he wouldn't be able to care for the kid as the council elder had hoped he would.

He crouched on the window sill, studying the quiet living room. He adjusted his jounin vest, which he was still trying to get used to. Frowning, he contemplated if he should actually enter the apartment and make his presence known or if he should just use stealth and check on the child, then leave without making a noise.

The second option sounded so much more tempting. He would be able to go back to his apartment after that and enjoy his night in peace.

A loud sound of something breaking attracted his attention and distracting him from his thoughts. He frowned and leapt onto the ground quietly and moved towards the source of the noise stealthily, a hand in his holster, fingering a kunai and ready to draw it if there is an intruder.

A figure was bent over the floor of the kitchen, picking up things from the floor. The quiet sobbing sounds were loud in the quiet house. It took the teen a while to realize who it was. With an exasperated sigh, Kakashi slipped the kunai back in place and approached the figure.

"Are you alright?"

The low voice made Iruka jumped. He hadn't expected anyone in his house. He turned and stared at the silver-haired teen, with his lower face covered by a mask. He cringed and backed away a little, wiping the tears from his face.

"Who are you?"

Kakashi folded his arms and looked at the child passively. "I'm sent to take care of you. By Hiruzen-sama."

"Hi……Hiruzen-sama?" Iruka stammered. He knew from his academy days that the person that the teen was talking about was a council elder and the previous Hokage. But what he didn't know was why that respected old man would bother about a kid like him and send someone to look after him.

"Yes." Kakashi spoke in a low voice as he tried to keep his irritation from spilling over and scaring the kid further.

"W…….Why?" Iruka looked at him apprehensively with his teary big, brown eyes.

"I wish I knew." Kakashi mumbled. Then he glanced at the child before turning to survey the mess on the floor. "What are you trying to do?"

"I wanted to cook dinner." Iruka sniffled as he shifted awkwardly and knelt on the floor to clean up the spilt noodles and broken porcelain.

"Don't you have any money to buy food?" The older teen frowned, remembering the ryou he had left on the bedside table earlier that day.

"I had." Iruka pointed a pudgy finger to the kitchen counter. "But I spent it on grocery shopping. I wanted to buy something home to cook."

Kakashi turned to the kitchen counter where bags were scattered messily on the marble top. He turned back to the child.

"You know how to cook?"

Iruka shook his head slowly. "I'm trying to. I've seen mother done it a few times and I wanted to try doing it."

Kakashi sighed. He stood there for a moment more frowning, before he bent down beside the younger boy and helped him to clear up the mess on the floor.

Iruka was surprised when the teen crouched down beside him. He wiped a dirty hand across his face, smudging some of the sauce onto his cheeks. He blinked a few times at the teen in front of him and then quickly averted his gaze.

The older teen noted the awkward antics and looked at him strangely. "What's wrong?"

"No……. Nothing. I…… I just……" He trailed off as he blushed lightly. "I'm sorry. I…… I didn't mean to trouble you like that."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Just what was the boy apologizing for? Then he shrugged and returned to his task of cleaning up the floor. "I'm just carrying out what is asked of me by Hiruzen-sama."

Iruka nodded dumbly. Then he stood up and walked over to the counter, reached for a cloth and walked back to the mess. He placed the cloth on the floor and proceeded to clean the sauce off the tiles.

"Be careful. You could cut yourself." Kakashi muttered.

Too late. A stray piece of porcelain cut the small palm deeply across the middle. Iruka let go of the cloth and sat down on the ground, his face grimaced in pain. Kakashi looked up to see the boy holding his hand and blood streaking down onto the kitchen floor.

Tears clouded the vision of Iruka as he tried to hide his pain. Before he could even figure out what to do next, the teen beside him had hauled him to his feet and pulled him over to the sink. Kakashi turned the tap and put the child's hand under the running water, washing away the blood.

"Where's the medic kit?" He asked, without looking at the child.

"In the bathroom." Iruka sniffled. He cringed when Kakashi let go of his hand and the sudden movement caused a flash of pain to shoot through his arm.

The silver-haired teen returned a moment later with the kit in his hand. He guided Iruka over to the dining table and sat him down. Then, he disinfected the wound before bounding it up in bandage.

Iruka watched silently as the older boy tended to his wound. The scene reminded him of his parents. Whenever he was injured, his mother would patch him up, while chiding him lightly in a worried tone. His father would always keep quiet, but would eye him anxiously.

A sob escaped him. Kakashi stopped in his action and looked up. Then, his single eye widened in surprise when the younger boy suddenly clutched on to his vest and wailed loudly.

"Mother……. Where are you? I miss you..." Iruka sobbed. "I wan… want you ba…. back here with me. You lied. You lied to me. You… You did not come back. Why di… didn't you bring me with you?"

Kakashi swallowed hard. He had absolutely no idea what to do to comfort the distressed boy. And having someone so close in contact with him wasn't exactly his idea of nice. And if he really thought about it, Iruka had been clinging on to him ever since his parents passed away and Kakashi was sure he would never get used to it.

The young jounin sighed and ruffled his hair in slight frustration. Then he did what he recalled Minato-sensei used to do when Rin was upset or when he or Obito were angry with each other.

Kakashi reached a hand up hesitantly and placed it on Iruka's back. Then he rubbed it in soothing strokes, trying to calm the boy down. Slowly, the sobs softened and Iruka's breath began to smooth out. The teen sighed again and pulled away. Then he stood from the chair and looked at Iruka.

"Come on, let's go out for dinner."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi put on his mourning clothes and adjusted the mask which hid the lower half of his face. He tied his hitai-ate over his left eye and turned to walk out of his apartment.

He had left Iruka's apartment early that morning after telling the boy to go to the funeral grounds on his own. Then, he had gone home to prepare for the wake which will be taking place to commemorate those who had given their lives in the Kyuubi attack. It wasn't going to be pleasant, he knew that. The death toll was high and there would be many who would be mourning.

Raidou met him halfway and walked towards the funeral grounds with him. Neither said a word as they approached the place.

The funeral session hasn't started, but shinobi and civilians alike were already gathered at the place. Raidou looked around and then he grabbed Kakashi's arm, halting the younger teen.

The silver-haired boy turned to look at him with irritation in his single eye. But Raidou didn't say anything. He merely pointed to a corner of the crowded arena.

Kakashi followed with his eye and caught sight of Iruka sitting under a tree, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees. He was sobbing quietly. He frowned when he saw a kid walking up to the boy and recognized him as one of those that he had met two nights ago when he was bringing Iruka home from the mortuary.

He watched the kid sat down beside Iruka and wondered if he would say anything to set the teary boy off.

=-=-=-=

Izumo sat down and put an arm around Iruka's shoulder.

"Hey Iruka, are you alright?" The boy looked at him worriedly.

Iruka swept at his tear-stained cheeks and nodded. Izumo bit his lower lip, wondering if he should ask further. Judging from Iruka's behavior, he could deduce that the brunette had lost someone in the Kyuubi attack, but he just didn't know who.

"Who?" He finally asked hesitantly.

Iruka blinked a few times and then his eyes scrunched up and tears trailed down his cheeks. "My parents." He sobbed.

Izumo gapped. Then he looked at Iruka sadly but he did not say anything. He merely gripped Iruka's shoulder in a comforting grasp and sat beside him, offering him the silent comfort.

A few shadows cast upon them, blocking out the glaring light of the morning sun. Izumo looked up, a little surprised.

A few pairs of eyes stared back at him. He met a smirking face and sighed.

"Go away, Mizuki." He mumbled, knowing full well that the white-haired boy wouldn't let it past without teasing Iruka.

"What's wrong with him?" Mizuki snorted in mirth at the crying brunette.

"Isn't it obvious?" Izumo glared at him. He didn't like Mizuki. That boy always goes around intimidating children younger than him. Izumo had his fair share of teasing a few times from the older boy, until his parents had put a stop to it.

"Oh, he lost someone?" The older boy raised an eyebrow.

Iruka wailed louder.

"Come on, Iruka. This is the reality of being a shinobi." Mizuki shook his head. "You gain and you lose. That's normal."

"Shut up and just go away, Mizuki." Izumo was getting angry. "This is not the time to be talking about such things. Leave Iruka alone."

Mizuki glared at him. "I'm being nice and teaching him about the life of a shinobi. It does seem to me that his parents aren't responsible enough to teach him about the facts of life of a shinobi."

"I don't need you to teach me!" Iruka shouted in between tears. "Don't you dare insult my parents! Go away! I don't want to see you!"

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. "And now it seems to me that your parents didn't teach you any manners as well, Iruka." Then he smirked. "Oh yes, I remember. There was an ANBU official with you the other night. So what? Your defender is gone? Is that why you are so pissed off?"

The tanned child glared at him behind tear-glazed eyes. "I said leave me alone, jerk!"

"What did you call me?" Mizuki growled.

"Jerk! Now go away!" Iruka sniffled, torn between anger and sadness.

=-=-=-=

"That white-haired kid looks irritating." Raidou snorted and folded his arms. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I saw him two days back when I was bringing Iruka back from the morgue. That kid doesn't think about the impact of those cruel words he said." The silver-haired teen frowned slightly.

"He's picking on Iruka. Shall we intervene?" The scarred jounin looked at his companion.

Kakashi shrugged. "Why should we?"

"You were told by Hiruzen-sama to take care of him. Are you going to just watch him being tormented by that kid and not do anything about it?" Raidou raised an eyebrow.

"Part and parcel of growing up." Kakashi muttered.

"I don't care. I like Iruka. He's a nice kid. I don't like seeing him being picked on like this. And it's your duty to protect him. Seriously, are you going to let him sit there and cry and not being able to do anything against that older kid?" The nineteen-year-old snorted.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I'm still wondering why I agreed to take up that mission." He shook his head. "Good thing I don't like that white-haired kid anyway. So I will just go along with you this once."

Raidou grinned. "Come on, let's go and help him out. I don't think that friend of his would be able to hold off that bunch of kids anyway. And I really feel like picking on that white-haired kid myself."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. Let's get it over and done with."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: The Funeral

**A/N: And I'm already very sure this fic will turn into another KakaIru. Even if not in this story, I'm already thinking about a sequel. Man... Just can't get my mind off KakaIru romance. *grins* Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Funeral

Mizuki bristled with rage when the other children around them snickered. He reached out to grab the younger boy. But suddenly, two faces appeared in front of him, shocking him and making him back away a few steps.

Kakashi and Raidou hung upside down from the tree branch and came in between the two arguing boys.

"Looks like there's some sort of a conflict going on, Kakashi." Raidou snorted.

"Seems like it." Kakashi frowned.

"And it seems that someone doesn't understand what it means to leave another alone." Raidou studied the white-haired boy in front of him.

"He won't make a good shinobi." Kakashi said quietly. "He can't even follow instructions."

"He doesn't look much older than you, Kakashi. But it does seem like it will be a long way off before he will even reach your current level." Raidou smirked, enjoying the moment of putting Mizuki down.

"If he ever makes it that far." The silver-haired boy sighed, wondering why he was being drawn into this whole thing.

Mizuki growled and took two steps towards the two teens, drawing his fist back and ready to attack.

When the fist flew forward, Raidou caught it with ease and eyed the boy with anger in his eyes. "First of all, kid, show respect for the dead. You don't fight on a funeral ground." He released the fist and pushed the white-haired boy away. "Secondly, I do think you are pretty suicidal coming at two jounin like that."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just remained hanging from the tree, with a stoic expression in his eye. Then finally, he looked away. "We are wasting time here, Raidou. The service is going to start soon." He released the chakra from his feet and made a flip, landing lightly on the ground.

Raidou shrugged and released his chakra, landing on the spot beside Kakashi. Both boys turned to look at the two children behind them.

"Hey, you alright?" Raidou knelt down in front of Iruka and ruffled his hair. Iruka nodded as he looked down, the tears rolling off his face and hitting the ground below. Kakashi shoved one hand into his pocket and with the other, he pulled Iruka to his feet and slinging his arm loosely around the tanned boy, he led him away.

Raidou turned to Izumo with a smile. "Come on, let's get going."

Izumo nodded hesitantly. Then his eyes widened in surprise when Raidou grabbed his arm and pulled him away, passing an angry Mizuki and a few fearful children and following quickly after Kakashi.

=-=-=-=

Genma clasped a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from spilling out. Aoba looked highly amused, though he kept his stoic expression. Another teen that Iruka had never seen before stood with them with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Raidou snapped.

"Another kid?" Genma snorted with mirth. "Man, the two of you are so out of character to be bringing children everywhere."

"Shut up." Raidou growled. "I can't leave them being picked on by some older kids, can I?"

"Picked on?" Genma blinked a few times. Then he bent down slightly to study Iruka. "You were being picked on? By who?"

Iruka shook his head silently. He blushed at the attention he was getting. He had just been an average academy student just three days back. But all of a sudden, elite ninjas of Konoha were fussing over him.

"Leave him, Genma." Kakashi turned to look at the front of the assembly where caskets were being placed neatly in rows. "We should get in line soon."

"Yes." The teen that Iruka hadn't seen before spoke. He had unruly black hair that almost touches his shoulder and his face was unshaved. He stood in a lazy slouch with one hand shoved in his pocket and the other fidgeted with the mourning clothes he wore.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Asuma. How's life at the daimyo's?" Raidou glanced at the younger teen as he tugged at Izumo's hand for him to follow.

"Good. I'm learning and seeing more things than I would have in Konoha." Asuma grunted. "Not that this place isn't good. But I just love seeing the world."

"At least you are back for the funeral." Aoba fell in step beside the teen and said in a quiet voice.

"I would have come back and fought the Kyuubi if I could make it back in time." Asuma said, a hint of regret in his voice.

"It's over. Nothing worth worrying about." Kakashi said quietly. Iruka clung onto the older teen's shirt and followed.

They walked over to the front of the assembly and got into their places at the first row. Iruka and Izumo glanced around at all the older shinobi around them and fidgeted uncomfortably. Genma leaned over and spoke in a low voice.

"You two aren't supposed to be here. This row is for jounin only. So, try not to fidget around too much and get noticed. No one would say anything if you just keep quiet." He sighed. "You can get a good view of the entire proceeding from here. So, if you want to stay, just behave."

The two kids nodded. Iruka studied the caskets and photos placed on the altar. Yondaime's photo was being placed in the middle, with photos of the other shinobi lined up neatly at the side. Then, he caught sight of his parents' and he felt the sob rising in his throat.

A gloved hand gave his shoulder a little comforting squeeze. He glanced up slightly and met the eye of the silver-haired jounin briefly before Kakashi turned to look straight ahead again. He rubbed his eyes to clear away the tears that were fogging his views.

He would be strong for his parents. He could cry all he wants in the comfort of his own home. But right now, he would show his parents how strong he is. He would show them that he is proud of the fact that they had given their lives to keep the village safe. He would not shed a tear, at least not when he is here with everyone else in the village, commemorating the bravery of these shinobi. He would not taint his parents' pure dedication to the village with tears. He would stand proud and pay his respects to them without showing any grief.

Everyone waited quietly. The area was quiet. ANBU stood on walls, perched on ledges and patrolled the ground, ensuring that the entire proceeding will go on smoothly.

Hiruzen stepped into the funeral ground, with the other council members following closely. He stepped up to the front of the assembly while the others got into their own line. Hiruzen studied the shinobi and civilians in front of him and sighed heavily.

"Today, we are here to remember, honor and pay tribute to those shinobi who have sacrificed for the village. They have fought bravely in the battle and have done all they can to keep Konoha and her people safe." Hiruzen paused and his eyes swept across the assembly once more.

"And we give our deepest respect to our Yondaime Hokage. He kept to his vows and his shinobi code and gave his life just so we live. He fought bravely against the Kyuubi and had sealed it to prevent it from wrecking further havoc. But all these came at the cost of his life."

Kakashi closed his eyes and clenched his fist. The emotions which he had kept suppressed for the last two days suddenly seemed so overwhelming. He fought with his inner being to keep his emotions at bay. It wouldn't do to break down now. This is not the right place, not the right time. He doesn't break down ever, especially not in front of others. He always keeps his cool and collected façade. He will not break down.

Iruka seemed to notice the tension of the teen beside him and he glanced up at Kakashi. When he noticed the trembling frame and the tensed shoulders, he but his bottom lip. Something was wrong, he was aware. But he didn't know what. Perhaps the older boy was affected by what Hiruzen had said. But Kakashi is a trained shinobi, isn't he? He wouldn't be troubled by a few words. He isn't weak like Iruka. And he doesn't seem to be the type who craved for attention and attachments. He is not a kid who had never seen how a true shinobi operates. Something as trivial as a testimonial from Hiruzen shouldn't have such impact on him.

But as the council elder continued talking about how Minato had been an outstanding shinobi and how he had contributed to the village through his life, Iruka noticed that the silver-haired teen was getting more edgy. Something was definitely wrong. Despite his own misery over his parents' premature death, Iruka suddenly wished that he had learnt how to comfort others or show others that he cared. He tried to remember what his parents always do when he was scared or jittery.

But all he remembered were the warm arms that embraced him and gave him the comfort that he seek every time he was upset. He looked at the teen again. He wasn't tall enough to embrace Kakashi and it definitely doesn't seem appropriate to do it when everyone is standing still and listening to the speech that Hiruzen is giving.

But, he still felt the need to comfort the older boy. So, he did what he knew best.

He tentatively reached out a small hand and slowly, he wrapped his small palm around the pale fist. He gave Kakashi a small squeeze like his parents always did to him, to assure him that everything would be alright.

Kakashi was a little surprised when a warm hand came in contact with his. He flinched slightly and looked down, staring into the brown orbs looking at him in a mix of worry and curiosity. He managed to restrain himself in time from pulling away from the contact, so as not to alarm the younger boy.

And somehow, that small comfort managed to ease some of the strain in him. He felt a little grateful for the distraction. It had brought him back to the here and now and stopped him from dwelling deeper into his dark thoughts and guilt, which he was sure, would break his control completely.

Iruka smiled softly when he felt the jounin beside him began to relax. Then, Kakashi slowly withdrew his hand and patted the boy lightly on the head. Kakashi's gaze drifted back to the council elder at the front who had finished his speech.

Hiruzen slowly made his way to the side as shinobi made their way to the front to place memorial flowers on the caskets of the Hokage and the other lost ninjas. The atmosphere was solemn and soft sobbing was heard around the ground.

Iruka sniffled as he watched the line forming slowly as everyone took their turns. Very soon, this would all be over and his parents' bodies would be buried underground, never to be seen again. He would never know what is like to be embraced by warm arms and greeted by loving smiles. The thought brought more tears to his eyes. A hand ruffled his hair and he snuggled into the body beside him, burying his face into the green vest as he cried.

Kakashi glanced up at the sky. The dark clouds were gathering. No doubt, it was going to rain soon. He didn't know what to think. Somehow, the years of training and learning to seal his emotions don't seem to be working now. That emotionless façade seems to have been buried together with his sensei. He knew he couldn't take this as another comrade's death. Minato had been his friend, his teacher and his fatherly figure. The only person who constantly kept a lookout for him ever since his father died and the only person to hold him down to the reality of the world.

Where would he be now that Minato is gone? Continue serving in ANBU is definitely his choice. But would he serve with passion and duty like he used to, or would he become a senseless killing machine, an empty shell, now that there is no one there to keep a check on him? It wasn't that he was dependent on anyone. It's just that the thought that someone is there to watch over him somehow helped him to keep that last bit of sanity he had.

He felt the boy beside him pressing closer against him and whimpering into his shirt. He rubbed the small back soothingly. It was the only comfort he could offer the boy now and the only distraction that would keep him from snapping.

And perhaps, it could be the only thing which will hold on to his sanity for now.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

Chapter 10: Understanding

The funeral was over. Almost everyone had lost someone close in the Kyuubi attack. The dead had been buried in the village's cemetery. Everyone went back to their own homes, knowing that life would be different from now on.

Kakashi led Iruka down the streets, heading back to the boy's apartment. Iruka was still sobbing uncontrollably. From time to time, he would whimper for his parents. And then, he would start mumbling incoherently.

Kakashi sighed. He had no idea what he could do to calm the child down. He knew perfectly well how Iruka was feeling. But knowing is one thing, being able to react to it is another. He was never trained to do such things and had never anticipated for a time when he would be required to give comfort to a broken child.

He placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and guided him down the street. They passed sad faces and crying children. People were talking quietly and seen trying to comfort those who had lost a loved one. All in all, the whole of Konoha was in a solemn mood. There wasn't the usual sound of bustling and laughter in the market place. There wasn't people greeting each other cheerfully and striking up casual conversation. There weren't the usual gossips or hawkers' voices filling the air.

Konoha itself was total wreckage and the scene only serves to depress Iruka even more.

A few shops were still open for business. But there weren't many patrons. They passed a ramen stand and Iruka halted in his steps. Kakashi managed to stop himself in time to avoid knocking into the child. He glanced at Iruka.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shook his head slowly.

"Then why did you stop?"

"They always bring me here." Iruka said softly. "Mother would always order a big bowl of miso ramen and share it with me. Dad will always have his pork ramen and he will always give me the meat."

Kakashi sighed again. He ran a hand through his silver locks and then turned to look at the ramen stand. It seems empty. Then he turned back to stare at the boy, who was looking at the stand with a despondent look in his eyes.

Kakashi didn't have to be a genius to know that Iruka was reminiscing and hurting all over again, knowing that such a thing will never again happen in his life. He almost groaned, wondering how many more places in Konoha would stir such memories in the younger boy. He didn't know how long he could last without snapping.

The two of them stood there for a moment before the teen shook his head and maneuvered the brunette towards the stand and shoved him gently, making Iruka turn to look at him.

"Let's get lunch. And we can go back." He said and led the reluctant boy on.

They entered the small counter and the owner looked up.

"Welcome. What can I get for you?"

Kakashi slipped into one of the seats and Iruka clambered onto the seat beside his. The jounin turned to look at him.

"Miso ramen?"

Iruka opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it and nodded, as he stared at the counter space in front of him. Kakashi turned to the ramen owner.

"One miso ramen and one pork ramen."

The two waited quietly as the chef prepared their orders. The jounin studied the simple interior of the ramen shop. It wasn't anything grand, but it exudes a homely feeling. Kakashi wondered why he had never come across such a place before. Then he shrugged. It wasn't surprising. When he was in ANBU, he was hardly in the village. Even if he was, he hardly ate out.

Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as he threw a few glances at the jounin beside him. He did not know what to think of this teen who he had just met the night before. At times, Kakashi seemed so cold. But during the funeral procession, the jounin had looked so vulnerable and almost felt like he would break down anytime.

Their orders came. Iruka reached for the chopsticks tentatively and broke it.

"Itadakimasu." He said softly.

Kakashi stared at his order. Then he broke his own chopsticks. He pulled down his mask and was about to shove the first bite into his mouth when he caught sight of the boy from the corner of his eyes.

Iruka was shoving the noodles into his mouth absently and tears were streaking from his eyes as he ate.

"Is he alright?"

Kakashi turned to look at the person talking to him. The ramen owner was looking at Iruka with worry in his eyes.

"He will be fine." The jounin sighed.

"It's a surprise. I never knew him to come here with people other than his parents. Are they too busy to bring him here today? I would reckon so. The Kyuubi did wreck quite a bit of chaos." The owner wiped the bowls dry as he spoke.

"They are dead." Kakashi said quietly.

The ramen owner gaped. Then he turned to look at the younger boy, who seems oblivious to the conversation. He sighed and shook his head. "Lives of a shinobi. They left behind a young child like that. It's going to be hard for him to grow up."

"You know his parents?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, wondering at how the owner spoke as if he had known the Uminos for a while.

"They always come here." The older man smiled sadly at the memories. "I remember this boy. He always waited for his father's order to come, because he knows that his father would always give him the pork or chicken off the ramen. He loves it. And he is such a nice and happy kid. He's always greeting everyone with a smile. The people who came here often enough loved him. Now that his parents are gone, I wonder if he will ever be the same again."

"Aa….." Kakashi turned back to his noodles, suddenly being hit by a wave of unfamiliar emotion.

It was a pretty funny feeling. It was a mixture of sympathy and the compelling need to alleviate the suffering of the boy. Kakashi had no idea what that kind of an emotion is. He had seen deaths countless of times and had seen the helpless loved ones that the deceased left behind. But he had never had this kind of a feeling before.

He turned to glance at Iruka, who was wiping the tears from his eyes as he continued eating. The jounin turned back to his noodles and stared at it for a long while, as if it could provide him with some kind of answers.

Then, he picked up his chopsticks and prodded around the bowl of ramen before he started to pick up the pieces of meat in his bowl and then, he turned to look at the child again. Without another word, he dumped the slices of meat into Iruka's bowl.

Iruka was surprised when another pair of chopsticks appeared in front of his face. And his eyes widened when the meat was placed in his bowl. He turned to look at Kakashi, the strands of noodles hanging out from his mouth as he stared, dumbfounded.

"You can have it." Kakashi said calmly as he pulled down his mask and shoved the noodles into his mouth.

Iruka slowly recovered and gave him a small smile. "Thank you." The boy turned back to his noodles and took a bite of the meat.

Kakashi watched the child. The tears were still there, but somehow, Iruka seems happier. Perhaps it was because the ritual of his visit to the ramen shop wasn't discontinued because of his parents' deaths. He still gets to eat his miso ramen with the meat. Except that this time, it wasn't from his father. But does that even matter?

"You are very kind to him."

Kakashi turned to look at the owner again who was looking at him with a soft smile on his face.

"Sorry?" The jounin raised an eyebrow.

"You are very kind to him. You know, a child will always be a child. It's their psychology at work. That little gesture helps him to remember that act from his father and let him reminisce, even for a little while more. It will help to keep him going. " The owner shook his head sadly. "It's not going to be healthy. But at least, it takes away a little of the pain."

"You know a lot." Kakashi mumbled.

"I've seen a lot." The owner smiled. "It's the same with every child who has yet to learn the life of a shinobi. They take it hard, and the growing up process is always harder because they lacked the love from parents. I've seen some who's grown wayward and others who became totally withdrawn, because they have no one they could communicate with. I hope this child doesn't grow to become either of it."

Kakashi nodded quietly as he tugged up his mask and turned to watch as Iruka polished off the last of the noodles. He pondered a little over the older man's words. Somehow, it gave him a deeper insight. An insight which he will never gain in ANBU or as a shinobi. Something which will never occur to him in his line of career. It was the glimpse of humanity and naivety in a child.

He somehow felt that he had a little more understanding of the thoughts of Iruka. Perhaps, it could help him to accomplish his mission. Or perhaps, it could even help him to help Iruka, though he had no idea which area the child would need assistance in at this point in time, other than the need to get over his grief.

Iruka put down the bowl and gave it another longing look before he turned to meet the jounin's gaze.

"Are you done?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Iruka nodded.

"Let's go then." The jounin stood from his seat. Iruka blinked.

"You haven't eaten yours yet." Iruka said timidly. The silver-haired teen looked from the boy to his bowl at the counter and then shook his head.

"I'm not really hungry. Let's go."

With that, he reached for Iruka's arm and pulled him out of the shop.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Mixed Emotions

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. I was having a little writer's block and this is all I could come up with for this chapter. Let's hope I will be able to get new ideas soon to continue the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mixed Emotions

Kakashi stared up into the dark sky as he sat on the window sill in the living room. Iruka had fallen asleep an hour ago, but he couldn't leave just yet.

He was pondering over the words of the ramen owner from earlier on. The words struck a chord in him. And it brought out certain emotions in him – emotions that he could barely identify with.

Having been trained as a shinobi at a young age, he was taught to seal off all forms of emotions. He had never had any attachments closer than the one he had with his father and later on, his teammates and Minato. But even with these people, who were supposedly close to him, it seems that they had never been able to stir up these weird feelings in him.

And now, here was a child, whom he had never seen his entire life and only met a few days ago, who managed to bring out these emotions from his unwavering heart and broke into his years of cold façade.

He sighed. Was it sympathy, compassion or regret that he felt towards Iruka? Were these emotions brought out because Iruka, in a way like him, had lost all the people close to him? Kakashi wasn't sure. And he didn't know how he wanted to react towards the boy. Iruka was a mission assigned to him. He only had to keep watch over the boy until the situation in the village settles down and arrangements are made for the boy to be sent to the orphanage. But why was it then, he felt that he wanted to or he should do something more for Iruka?

It was certainly not in his character to begin considering of such a possibility. But, of so many people that he had ever met in his career as a shinobi, Iruka stuck out like a sore thumb. He was different from all the others and Kakashi could practically feel it.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wouldn't do. He had hardly known the child and he is already letting so many emotions run deep.

The soft pattering sound of feet against the floor brought him out of his reverie. He turned his head slightly to look at the source of sound.

Iruka, dressed in his sleeping clothes, rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked at the jounin sitting on the window sill and frowned.

"You are not going to sleep?" He asked.

"You aren't asleep yet?" Kakashi countered the question. Iruka shrugged.

"I wanted to get a cup of water."

"Go ahead." The teen turned to look out of the window again.

"Are you bored staying here?" Iruka asked quietly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"You are a jounin. My father was a jounin too. Jounin always do high ranking mission. And I'm sure what you are doing isn't one…." Iruka trailed off as he looked away sadly. He knew that well enough from those missions that his father used to go for. Babysitting an academy kid, who doesn't have any forms of influential impact on the village, definitely does not fall within the category of a high ranking mission.

But the jounin being there had been a great comfort to him and Iruka had definitely appreciated the gesture. Though barely knowing the older boy, it felt nice to have someone there to care for him after his parents' deaths. Even if looking after him was a mission that had been assigned to Kakashi, at least he knew that he wasn't alone and that he doesn't have to face the empty house and start dwelling in his thoughts. Kakashi being there had provided him with some distractions and also a little hope that he still has someone.

Though he knew that it was just a dream that would fade gradually. He knew what was to come. He had seen a few of his classmates who had been sent to the orphanage when their parents died. He knew that would come to him soon. Perhaps after things have settled down a little.

Kakashi stared at the crestfallen kid. Iruka looked so hopeless all of a sudden and Kakashi could swear that when he had mentioned about the older teen's rank and the mission he is currently undertaking, tears had actually brimmed in the corner of his eyes. And judging from the defeated posture that the child currently had, the jounin knew that negative thoughts were invading his small mind again.

He shook his head and jumped off the sill. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he walked over to Iruka. Bending a little, he studied the small tanned face in front of him.

"Why are you so sure that looking after you isn't a high ranking mission?"

Iruka swallowed hard. "I'm not that important to be considered as a high ranking mission."

"Everyone is important, Iruka. In this village, everyone is an asset." Kakashi said in a low voice, trying to make Iruka see his point. The child looked up and met his eye for a moment before averting it hastily.

"You don't have to do it. I will be fine." Iruka fought back the tremble in his voice and managed to speak in an even tone.

Kakashi straightened himself. "This is my mission. I've never failed in any before and I don't want to fail now. I will look after you as Hiruzen-sama has commissioned me to until he deems you well enough for me to leave you alone."

"And after he decides that I'm well enough?" Iruka looked at him with mixed emotions.

Kakashi suddenly felt his voice caught in his throat. He knew what would come after that. He would leave and continue his life as a shinobi and possibly continue serving in the black ops, while Iruka would be sent to the orphanage until he becomes a full-fledge shinobi, if he ever makes it. It would be as if they had never crossed paths before and they would each get back to their own rightful lives.

But looking at the child now, Kakashi suddenly found himself unable to just say all that. He didn't want to give the child any hopes by not telling him the truth. But at the same time, he does not want to send Iruka down into the dumps by letting him know that he would be left alone again. No, Iruka doesn't need that now. Not when he is still recovering from his grief.

So instead, he shrugged. "I don't know. We will see how it is after that, I guess. Who knows, maybe Hiruzen-sama might make me stick with you for the next two years."

"Will he?" Iruka looked a little hopeful. Kakashi ruffled his hair in slight frustration. So much for not bringing up his hopes.

"I don't know. It really depends on him. I'm only here to take orders."

Iruka nodded slowly as he tried to understand the meaning behind the older teen's words.

"Aren't you going to get a drink?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Iruka glanced up at him timidly.

"I will be sent to an orphanage after you leave, won't I?"

Kakashi's eye widened a little. Who would have known that Iruka is so perceptive? Perhaps he is much smarter that Kakashi had thought he was. The jounin thought about the question and then chose his words carefully to avoid bringing Iruka down to the deepest depths of miseries.

"That's unavoidable." Kakashi started and he looked away when the child blinked tears out of his brown orbs. "Unless you have someone to take care of you or you have the means to support yourself, which I'm sure, you can't at the moment."

"I……" Iruka sniffled. "I…. I don't want to go there. Is it possible to not go?"

Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on the top of Iruka's head. "As I said, you can avoid that if you have someone to take care of you, which I don't think you have. Then, you can only wait until you become a full fledge shinobi and earning a stable income to start supporting yourself."

"But…. I still don't want to go." Iruka said in a small voice.

"Why?" Kakashi was getting a little irritated at trying to coax the boy.

Iruka tensed at the jounin's steely tone. Kakashi regretted almost immediately at having snapped at the younger child.

"Never mind." Iruka said in a small voice and turned stiffly, knowing that it isn't wise to continue whining to the jounin. "I'm going to bed."

Kakashi watched as the small figure retreated to his room and felt a little guilty at not being more understanding. But then again, he didn't know what to do to show that he is trying to be understanding towards Iruka. He sighed and turned his head towards the night sky. And for the second time that night, he wished that he could do something more to help the child.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Underlying Meanings

**A/N: And yes, I guess I sorta got out of my writer's block for now. Thanks to all you guys out there who have been giving me so much encouragements. So, here's the next chapter dedicated to all of you. ^_^**

**To gigi: I couldn't reply you since there wasn't a user account which I could leave a PM. But well, thanks for your review and trust me, I did have a writer's block. But still thank you for that encouragement and I'm glad that you like this fic. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 12: Underlying Meanings

Iruka walked down the streets, his small hands shoved into the pocket of his shorts. Everyone was busy fixing up the village, repairing the buildings that had been damaged in the Kyuubi's attack a week ago.

A week. How time flies. Iruka felt the tears stinging in the corner of his eyes. It had been a week since his parents died. A week since he had learnt to live alone in that big apartment which he used to share with his parents. A week since he had started to learn how to take care of himself.

And a week since he met Kakashi.

He sighed as he fingered the hem of shirt. He wondered how long more he would be able to enjoy the feeling of having someone around him.

The short conversation with Kakashi a week ago reverberated in his mind. He knew that the jounin was right. Once everything had settled down, the teen would leave and Iruka himself would be sent to the orphanage until he can start taking care of himself.

Though he hadn't known Kakashi for long, but the older boy gave him a sense of security and made him feel at peace. He had just lost his parents and Kakashi, despite his status, had seem pretty understanding about it, never getting impatient over his childish tantrums and always seems to be able to give him sensible reasoning as a means to keep him calm.

He scratched his head and frowned slightly as he continued down the streets.

A gentle tap on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. He jumped and whirled around, staring right into the grinning face of Genma.

"Ge…… Genma-san." Iruka smiled nervously.

"Hey Iruka, where are you heading to?" Genma raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Kakashi supposed to take care of you? Where is he and why is he letting you wander alone on the streets like that?"

"Ah……." Iruka smiled sheepishly. "He said Hiruzen-sama called for him, so he needs to go off for a while. I'm buying take-outs for our lunch."

"For the both of you?" Genma stared at him, a little amused. Iruka nodded slowly.

Genma chuckled as he patted Iruka's head. "You sure are independent, aren't you? But how do you know what he wants for lunch?"

Iruka shrugged. "He told me to get anything. He has no preference."

"Oh yes, he does." Genma grinned. "Just for your information, don't get him any sweets for his lunch. He doesn't like them. And I hope you won't be getting any for your lunch as well. Let's just say that pastries and dessert aren't ideal for a lunch menu."

Iruka blushed. "I know."

Genma ruffled his hair a little before pushing him to go on his way. "Go on now. And go back home once you have bought your stuff. The village is undergoing reparations and it is a little dangerous to be wandering around."

Iruka nodded and with a wave of goodbye, he ran off.

=-=-=-=

Hiruzen flipped the scroll on his desk tiredly. He read through the content and then glanced up at the teen before him.

"The council has decided." The older man started. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, waiting for Hiruzen to continue. "Konoha cannot do without a Hokage. It's been one week since that incident and we have all been stepping up measures to keep the village safe from external threats."

Kakashi nodded quietly. Hiruzen sighed heavily. "The council wants me to be reappointed as the Hokage."

The jounin remained passive, wondering why Hiruzen was telling him the details of the appointment of the new Hokage.

"I'm coming out from retirement, Kakashi. And I have agreed to reassume the role."

"Konoha will definitely thrive under your ruling, Hiruzen-sama." Kakashi said quietly.

"It will. With outstanding shinobi like you, I have no doubts that Konoha will prosper. But there is one thing that is worrying me." The older man picked up his pipe and took a puff before eyeing the teen intently.

"Speak your mind, Hiruzen-sama. I will do what is asked of me." Kakashi bowed slightly.

"I know." Hiruzen put down his pipe. "I will get to the point, Kakashi. You know that Danzo and I have never been on good terms. And he has never been on good terms with Minato as well. The reason why I called you in here is because, I believe that since you were in ANBU and under the direct orders of Yondaime, you would know a lot about Root ANBU."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, Hiruzen-sama."

"Good. Frankly speaking, when the council reappointed me, Danzo wasn't happy. Well, he was never happy when anyone else other than him, is appointed as the Hokage." Hiruzen paused and sighed. "He is ambitious, Kakashi. I'm sure you know that. He has, for a long time, been looking to rule Konoha. But, his intentions are worrying. If he ever rules Konoha, the village is in peril of being destroyed."

"I understand, Hiruzen-sama." Kakashi frowned slightly. "Do you need me back in ANBU?"

"Not yet." Hiruzen gave him a small smile. "What I'm worried now, is that he may try to stop the inauguration from taking place. Some of the council members have that notion too and they are trying to push for the ceremony to take place as soon as possible. But, there are also some members on the board who are on Danzo's side. Though for now, things are still playing in our favor."

"What do you need me to do, Hiruzen-sama?"

"I have ANBU out on the watch for any suspicious acts from his side. But, from time to time, they may look for you to get information about Root ANBU and Danzo. So, I need you to be prepared. I will let you know once the date for the inauguration is fixed. And on the actual day itself, you will need to be on alert for any possible attacks on Danzo's side. We will keep you posted on the findings."

Kakashi nodded. "I will do my best to assist."

Hiruzen smiled. "I know you will." He took a sip of tea out from the cup at the side of his table. "And now that we have finished discussing that for the time being, let's talk about your mission. How is Iruka?"

The silver-haired teen shrugged. "Good. He's still upset and trying to get over it. And he has nightmares every now and then. But, he's still coping it well."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded in understanding. "It must be hard for him."

"I guess."

"And how are you getting along with him?" Hiruzen looked at the teen, with a hint of worry in his eyes.

There was a pause before Kakashi finally answered. "Good, I guess. He's an easy child to get along with."

Silence stretched between them when Kakashi refused to elaborate more and Hiruzen tried to read the meaning behind the words.

"I'm glad." Hiruzen nodded slowly.

"When can I reassume my duties in ANBU?" Kakashi finally asked.

"As soon as everything settles down and the orphanage is settled enough to start taking in the orphans." Hiruzen shook his head tiredly. "Another month or so. Once most of the reparations in the village have been done, we will arrange for Iruka to go to the orphanage and you will be relieved from this mission."

Kakashi sighed. "I don't reckon he likes going there." He muttered.

Hiruzen stared at him in surprise. "He told you?"

"Sort of." The teen shrugged. "We had a brief talk last week. He doesn't seem too keen on the idea of going to an orphanage."

Hiruzen smiled. "And did you ask him why?"

"No. But I wouldn't reckon anyone would like going there. The sound of it is depressing enough."

"That is true." Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and eyed the jounin with a relaxed gaze. "But we do not have a choice. He doesn't have any next of kin to take care of him and adoption isn't something that will come just like that. And, he isn't a shinobi yet. He doesn't have an earning to keep up with his life."

"I told him the same thing."

"And what is his response?"

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes. Why was the older man so interested all of a sudden? "He seems to accept what I said. But he's still reluctant about going."

"Tell him not to think so much about it, Kakashi. What will come, will come. There's no point fretting over it. Anyway, there's at least another month to go. So, in the meantime, talk to him about it and find out his reasons for his resistance. And perhaps, try to see if you can at least make him change his mind a little."

Kakashi almost deadpanned. "I can only say I will try my best. I am no psychologist, Hiruzen-sama. And there will only be so much I can say to him."

"You know, I do believe that your words will have a positive impact on him. He just lost his parents and having someone at his side constantly is a very supportive gesture. And, if I'm right about the workings of a child's mind, he will start considering you as his closest person and he will listen to you."

The teen almost cringed at the statement. But he merely sighed and shook his head. He doesn't know if Hiruzen is right, because he doesn't know the workings of the mind of a child. He has long passed that stage and he had never undergone the emotional dilemma which Iruka is seemingly undergoing now.

Though, if it is his mission requirement, then he will just have to find out why Iruka is so reluctant about having to go to the orphanage, other than the fact that no one actually would like to go there if they could help it.

He glanced at the older man who was eyeing him thoughtfully. "As I said, I will do my best. If there's nothing else, I will take my leave now, Hiruzen-sama."

Hiruzen nodded and waved him out of the room. As the teen retreated out the door, a smile lit up on the tired face of the council elder.

Kakashi hadn't realized it. But Hiruzen had seen it. It was so blatantly obvious.

Kakashi is concerned about Iruka.

No matter how much the jounin is denying or trying to push it away, Hiruzen knew exactly what was running in the thoughts of the teen. He had seen so many people over the decades of his life and he knew well enough how to read anyone from the simplest gesture.

The sighs, the frowns and the tone. Hiruzen knew well enough. Kakashi is worried about Iruka and the thoughts of the younger kid, though he does not show it outwardly and perhaps, hadn't quite yet realized it.

Hiruzen tapped his fingers against the wooden table and smiled.

He had definitely made the right choice in letting his elite ANBU go to do a babysitting job. And he was thankful that he had enough shinobi and ANBU around to cover the absence of Kakashi. Apparently, the mission had started to thaw away the hardened heart of Kakashi and make him care more for the people around him. Hiruzen hoped that by that, Kakashi would start to come out of his shell and live a life without any more regrets.

Minato is gone. But his worries for the silver-haired teen have been passed on to Hiruzen. And the council elder is going to do all he can, to fulfill the wishes of Yondaime. He will take on the role to pull Kakashi out of the darkness that the teen so frequently let himself fall into and he will find an anchor to hold the young jounin to the reality of the world. And from what he has heard, it seems that Iruka is doing a good job at being that anchor.

That was the least he could do. It would be a tribute to Minato and what he had done for the village. Minato would love to see his student stand up proud and free from emotional restraints.

And perhaps, it was a means of making up to Kakashi, for having pushed him out into the bloody world and have him locked out his emotions at such a young age.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Confusing Thoughts

**A/N: And I've finally got this out. Yep. This sorta serves as the turning point for Kakashi. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Confusing Thoughts

Kakashi read through the scroll before he glanced up at the ANBU in front of him and gave a curt nod.

"The inauguration will take place three days from now. Hiruzen-sama wants you to be on the alert on that day. Apparently, Danzo is plotting something."

"I will." Kakashi cast a glance over his shoulder, making sure that Iruka is still safely sleeping in his room and not out and about in the living area.

"I will take my leave then, captain."

Kakashi gave a half wave and the ANBU leapt out of the window and into the darkness. He slipped the scroll into his vest and turned around, slumping down into the couch tiredly.

The conversation with Hiruzen from three days ago rang in his mind. He had been thinking about it for a while and in fact, he was still pondering over it before the ANBU came with the message for him.

He sighed. He didn't want to be the closest person to Iruka. Not when he knows that everyone, who has ever been close to him, only comes to one end. And that is death. He could almost feel that he is destined to be alone.

But, he didn't want to push Iruka away. The child is in desperate need of someone to hold on to. He needs to be assured that he isn't alone and that he won't be left alone. At least for now. Kakashi isn't sure what to think. He isn't used to having someone relying on him emotionally and he still hasn't quite had the time and capacity to sort out his thoughts and the new emotions in him.

Things have been happening too quickly lately and events kept throwing him off the shinobi life that he was so used to. It was getting unnerving. Kakashi hated not being in control of his life and he hated having to think so hard over something which shouldn't have had any impact on him. Things are going haywire in his point of view and Kakashi was sure that if he hadn't watched himself closely, he would have snapped after the first week.

No one had affected him before like Iruka does. Every little thing that the boy says or does seems to reverberate in his mind. Every doleful look and heart-wrenching word from Iruka sends a shiver down his spine and he finds himself sympathizing with the child a little more.

Kakashi shook his head to clear it. This is getting irritating by his standards. He shouldn't be affected like this. Not by anyone, much less a kid who hardly knows what it is like to be a shinobi. And to think he had barely known Iruka for half a month. What would happen if he really has to stay with the kid for a month like what Hiruzen had anticipated?

He suppressed the foreboding sense rising up in him. He stood from the couch and strode briskly over to Iruka's room. Pushing open the door lightly, he scanned quickly over the room, making sure that Iruka is sleeping peacefully and not suffering from any disturbances. After he made sure that everything was in place, he closed the door and head back to the living room.

Without another backward glance, he leapt out of the window and away from the apartment. If he needed to sort out his thoughts, he wasn't going to do it in a place where distractions lie.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone and picked out the familiar names carved on it. The names had been there for a while and he knew it by heart where it was amidst the many other different names there. His father, Obito and Rin. People who had once been closed to him and people whom he will continue to hold close to his heart. His eye travelled downwards to the fresh inscriptions from the recent tragedy.

He had one more person to visit from now on. One more person to pay his respects to and one more person to remember. He always remembers his sensei as the cheerful and outstanding shinobi and the graceful and powerful Hokage that he was.

"What now?" Kakashi murmured. "All of you are so happy, aren't you? You've gathered together in another place different from mine and leaving me here to face all these problems by myself." He sighed and glanced up at the sky.

"Hiruzen-sama asked me to take care of a kid. Can you believe it? I long pass the phase of having to do babysitting for a mission. Seven years. Or was it eight? And now I have to do it again." Kakashi shook his head and gave a wry smile behind his mask. "It would not have been so bad doing it, but I have absolutely no idea how to handle him. Seriously, how do you comfort a child who cries at all the random moments?"

"I swear Hiruzen-sama is just trying to make things difficult for me. He's just like you, sensei. You used to love forcing me to mingle with others as well, though Hiruzen-sama may be a little more difficult to handle. Well, he practically throws me that babysitting job as a mission. So, what else can I say? I can't even reject."

Dawn was breaking. Kakashi turned and glanced into the horizon before turning back to the stone. "I have to go. Iruka may start panicking if he doesn't see me when he wakes up. Some psychological issues that he has yet to overcome, or so that is what I heard. No, Obito, stop laughing. I'm not getting softer. I'm just doing what is asked of me. It's my mission and I will make sure to do a good job." Kakashi frowned and folded his arms defiantly as he glared at the Uchiha's name on the stone.

A voice broke into his little session. "Paying your respects so early in the morning, Kakashi?"

The jounin turned around with a bored look in his eye.

"You too, Raidou."

"Ah….. It's better to come here in the morning. There aren't so many people around. After the Kyuubi attack, the stone has gotten more crowded." The older jounin stepped up beside him and closed his eyes in a silent prayer. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket and continued gazing at the structure in front of him.

Raidou opened his eyes and looked at the younger teen. "So, haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?"

Kakashi shrugged. "The same."

"You are still looking after Iruka?" The older jounin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Raidou turned back to study the names on the stone. "How is he?"

"Good. He's learning to get over things."

"I'm glad." Raidou sighed. "It's not going to be easy for him."

"I know. But there's only so much I can do." Kakashi muttered.

"I hope it's doing you some good, Kakashi."

The silver-haired jounin looked at him strangely. "Like what?"

"Well, I hope there will be at least someone to keep your sanity. You know, it's not healthy to break off bonds every time you lose someone. There are still people who care for you, Kakashi." Raidou smiled.

"I'm alright." The teen sighed.

"You are not. I've known you for years, Kakashi. I've seen how you had been getting on. If it wasn't for Obito, you wouldn't have come out from your shell. Likewise, now that Yondaime is gone, I don't wish for you to withdraw into another world like you did the last time."

Kakashi was silent. Then he shrugged. "I'm still the same anytime. Anyway, I have to go. Iruka is waking up soon."

"You really care for him." Raidou noted with a smile.

"It's my mission." Kakashi turned and walked away. "See you around."

"Wait, Kakashi."

The younger boy looked over his shoulder.

"Aoba is bringing his genin team for a picnic tomorrow. Genma, Asuma and myself will be there too. Bring Iruka and join us. It will be good for him."

Kakashi contemplated for a moment before nodding slowly. "Fine. Anything else?"

Raidou frowned. And then he grinned. "Yes. You really look good in that jounin vest. Perhaps you should consider wearing it long term."

Kakashi scowled and strode off.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi slipped in through the window and headed towards the brunette's room. He glanced in through the slightly ajar door and was mildly surprised when Iruka wasn't in his bed. He frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall in the living room.

It was barely seven. Iruka never wakes up before a quarter past seven. Where was the boy?

Splashing sound from the bathroom next door caught his attention and he smiled slightly under his mask. It seems that Iruka is already awake and getting ready for the day.

He walked into the kitchen and began the routine which he had been doing for a week and still trying to get used to. He pulled out the bread from the rack and dumped it on the dining table. Then he pulled open the fridge and retrieved the milk, jelly and peanut butter. He reached for the cereal and deposited everything next to the bag of bread. Then, he slumped into the chair and waited.

Iruka came out a while later, toweling his hair dry. He saw the jounin sitting in the kitchen and flashed him a broad smile.

"Good morning, Kakashi-senpai!"

Kakashi blinked at him. Iruka seems jollier for the first time since they had met. It was a good sign. Perhaps he is really getting over the deaths of his parents.

"Good morning."

Iruka threw the towel into the basket in his room and bounded towards the dining area. He grabbed a bowl and plunked into his seat. Then he poured the cereal into his bowl and the milk followed.

He grinned and started shoving the cereals into his mouth. When he noticed the jounin looking at him, he paused and blushed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He scratched the scar across his nose awkwardly.

Kakashi sighed and straightened himself. He poured himself a glass of milk and spread the peanut butter on a slice of bread.

"You look excited about something." Kakashi commented.

Iruka glanced up at him before shrugging. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"What?" Kakashi pulled down his mask and took a mouthful of milk.

Iruka frowned. "You really did forget!" He pointed an accusing finger at the teen. "I told you two days ago. We are starting lessons at the academy today."

"Oh?" Kakashi frowned slightly. Was he supposed to remember that for the child? If he actually thought about it, they barely knew each other. So why was Iruka demanding for Kakashi to know about things that concerned him.

"Sorry. I really couldn't remember when I became your parent to keep such things in mind." He muttered dryly.

Iruka cringed at that. Then he seemingly remembered how Kakashi was related or unrelated to him and he bowed his head low as he dug into his cereal again. "Sorry."

Kakashi felt a wave of guilt when he saw Iruka's despondent face as the kid quietly ate his breakfast with less vigor than earlier on. He sighed as he recalled Hiruzen's words of wisdom on how Iruka would view him. He silently berated himself, knowing he shouldn't deal Iruka with anymore negative words. He shook his head and struggled with himself for a while, before he finally spoke.

"Come on now, eat up. I will walk you to the academy."

Iruka seems to brighten up a little at that as he looked at the jounin with a smile in his eyes. Then he tensed and averted his gaze quickly. "I….It's alright. I can make it there on my own. You must be busy……"

Kakashi folded his arms and contemplated for a while. It seems that Iruka had been alarmed by the words he said earlier. He pondered over how he should phrase his words to allay the fears a little. Before he could even form a coherent sentence in his mind, he was already speaking.

"No, I don't. I can walk you there if you want."

He blinked the moment the words left his mouth. _'What? Wait!'_

But then, Iruka smiled at him brightly and he put his thoughts aside. The child scratched his head sheepishly. "I would like that. Thank you, Kakashi-senpai."

'_Oh right. What have you gotten yourself into, Kakashi? You look like a full-fledge babysitter now.'_ The jounin almost rolled his eyes.

"Uh, senpai?" Iruka looked at him uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi stared at the child in front of him before he sighed inwardly. "I'm fine. Now, let's get going before you are late."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Falling Sick

Chapter 14: Falling Sick

Iruka walked down the streets quietly with the jounin beside him. He casted his gaze onto the ground, refusing to look up. Around him, he could distinctly hear the laughing voices of children heading towards the academy.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This was so totally different from the Iruka he had seen just half an hour ago. The kid now lacked the exuberance and cheerfulness he had witnessed earlier on. Instead, Iruka looked crestfallen and if he could, Kakashi was sure Iruka would hide inside a hole and not come out for the rest of his life.

The jounin sighed. "What's wrong?"

Iruka shook his head quietly. Kakashi frowned as he studied their surroundings. Just what was it that had gotten the boy feeling so down all of a sudden?

Then he understood. Around them, walking down the same path were academy students laughing happily as their parents walked them towards the school. He shot a sideway glance at Iruka and then, shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Are you alright?"

Iruka nodded, refusing the meet the teen's eye. For the _n_th time that week, Kakashi cursed his luck for having to stand in as a baby sitter. No matter how he tried, he just could not decipher human's emotions.

When they reached the academy, Iruka finally look up. "Thank you, senpai."

Kakashi nodded and raised his hand in a half wave, motioning for the child to go for his classes. Iruka hesitated at the entrance for a moment, making Kakashi raised his eyebrow in mild curiosity.

"What?"

"Um…… I……" Iruka fidgeted nervously. Then he shook his head and forced out a smile. "Nothing. I will be off now, Kakashi-senpai." Iruka lingered for a moment more before he turned.

He was about to walk into the building when another child beside them shouted so loudly that Iruka jumped and Kakashi cringed.

"Bye, mum! You will pick me up after school right?"

"Of course." A woman bent down and gave her son a kiss on the forehead. "I will wait for you here when your classes end."

The child ran off. Kakashi shifted his gaze slightly and studied the longing look on the Iruka's face. He sighed. Perhaps he had to play a little more of the caregiver role which he had been entrusted with.

"Iruka."

The child turned slightly and looked at him.

Kakashi eyed him passively. "I will wait for you here after your class."

Iruka's eyes lit up. He nodded happily and then with a wave of goodbye, he ran into the building, joining the rest of his classmates.

Kakashi stood there for a moment more before he raised his eye to stare at the sky. He still did not understand just which god on earth he had offended that landed him in this kind of situation.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stared, appalled at the child before him. Iruka's clothes were dripping with water and he was shivering from the cold.

"What happened?" He asked carefully, trying to decipher if the academy had been under attack and someone had used a water jutsu against the kid.

"I…… I…. fe..fell into th…the water." Iruka's teeth chattered from the cold as his small hands fisted in his shirt, trying to wring the water from it.

"How?" Kakashi frowned slightly.

"Cha….. Chakra control prac…. Practice." Iruka said as he rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself. A few academy students walked pass them and snickered at the tanned child. Kakashi scowled at them.

"Didn't the teachers give you a change of clothes?" The jounin frowned.

"It was the la…. Last class." Iruka shivered. "Th…. They told me to hu…hurry home and change."

Kakashi was about to say something else when a voice came up beside them.

"Well Iruka, how did it feel falling into the water? Now you could really save on a shower." Peals of laughter broke out. Kakashi clenched his fists as his eye darkened.

"Sh…. Shut up." Iruka's face scrunched up and he let out a loud sneeze.

"Man, you are so weak. Just a little drenched and you are coming down with a cold."

"It….It's al…all your fault, Mi…Mizuki." Iruka glowered as he wrapped his small arms tightly around himself.

"Well, I thought you have a mighty control over your chakra. Who would have thought that just a small push and you would fall into the water like this."

Kakashi turned and glared and the snickering Mizuki. The white-haired boy backed away a little, but he returned the glare with the same intensity.

"What?" Mizuki scowled. "Don't think you can always threaten me like that. My parents are jounin too! I'm not afraid of you!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. But he did not say anything. He turned back to Iruka and sighed. "Let's go back and get you changed out of these."

Iruka nodded as he shivered and turned to follow the jounin away.

"Goodbye, wet duck." Mizuki called out. "We will see what you will fall into tomorrow."

The children around them burst out laughing. Kakashi threw a glance over his shoulder.

"You know, jounin are required to have a certain level of intelligence and skills before they can be inaugurated. For a kid with jounin as parents, your intelligence is really to be doubted."

Iruka immediately covered his mouth as laughter threatened to spill through. Mizuki saw red and stomped towards the boy. But Kakashi merely stepped in between them, and forming a few quick seals, he transported the both of them away in a puff of smoke, leaving a dumbfound Mizuki standing a few steps away from the spot where they had previously been standing in.

=-=-=-=

Iruka snuggled into bed after his shower, wrapped up in thick layers of warm clothing. He sneezed a few times and shook his head to clear it.

"You are coming down with a cold." Kakashi stood by the door of the bedroom, arms folded and frowning. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No. I'm alright." Iruka snuggled deeper under the covers.

Kakashi shrugged and retreated from the room, leaving the boy to his rest. He sank down into the couch and from his spot, he could hear the sneezing and wheezing from Iruka's room. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. A loud sneeze broke into his reverie and he straightened himself, looking towards the general direction of the bedroom.

Then, with an exasperated sigh, he pulled out a kunai and nicked his thumb. Forming some seals, he slammed down onto the coffee table.

The puff of smoke cleared. A pug sat in the centre of the coffee table, licking his paw and swiping it across his face.

"Hi kid, haven't seen you in a while." The pug finally stopped its antics and glanced up at the teen.

"I'm on a mission."

The dog looked around and studied its environment in silence. Then, it spoke in a low voice. "Where is this place? It looks a little too peaceful. You've got to be careful."

"This place is perfectly safe, Pakkun." Kakashi reached out and tickled the pug behind his ears. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

Another loud sneeze interrupted their conversation and Pakkun jumped slightly, not having quite detected the presence of another person yet.

"Go to Raidou. Ask him if he could help me prepare some porridge. Just tell him I have a patient with me. And then, go to Genma and ask him to go to the market place to help me pick out some herbs." The silver-haired jounin tied a piece of paper onto one of the forelegs of his dog as he spoke. "Tell them to get back to me as soon as they can. I don't want some kid dying on me."

"Kid?" Pakkun raised an eyebrow. "When did you get attached to kids? And what has that got to do with the missions that you do?"

"I didn't get attach to any kids." Kakashi murmured. "I was thrown one to take care of when I was totally unguarded against it. That's my mission."

"Oh?" Pakkun frowned in befuddlement as he tried to comprehend what his master was actually telling him. "I will be on my way then."

Kakashi nodded and slumped back onto the couch. The dog trotted over to window before leaping out of it and soon disappeared from sight.

Another loud sneeze from the room and Kakashi cringed. He debated for a minute before he sighed and got up from his couch and headed over to the bedroom.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: New Acquaintances

**A/N: And I'm sorry for taking a while to get this out. The next chapter will take a little while more. I'm somehow stuck for ideas and trying to work on a V-day fic at the same time. But nonetheless, hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15: New Acquaintances

Kakashi piled another thick blanket on top of the shivering boy and sighed.

"I really think you should go and see a medic-nin."

"Don't want to." Iruka wheezed. "I hate medicines."

The jounin rolled his eyes and shook his head. A soft pattering of feet entering the room made him looked over his shoulder and towards the door.

"Pakkun." The teen acknowledged the dog with a nod. Pakkun grunted.

"Raidou says he will prepare the porridge. You can go over and pick it up in half an hour's time, because he doesn't know where Iruka is staying. Genma says he will leave the herbs with Raidou, so that when you go over and pick up the porridge, you can pick up the herbs too."

"Thank you." Kakashi sighed as Pakkun walked nearer to the bed. With a quick leap, he jumped onto the bed and peered at the small face hidden beneath the thick covers.

"This is the kid?"

Kakashi nodded. Iruka pushed his covers back a little when he heard someone speaking near him and stared right into the face of the pug.

"Yo." Pakkun raised his forepaw and gave a small grin at the child who looked at him incredulously.

"You…… You are a dog?" Iruka stammered, surprised. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow in mild amusement while Pakkun glared at him.

"Of course I'm a dog." The pug snapped. "What did I look like to you?"

"But….. But….." Iruka sputtered as he fought back a sneeze. "You talk!"

Pakkun gave the boy another feral grin and settled himself down comfortably on top of Iruka on the covers.

"I'm trained."

Iruka continued staring at the dog in amazement before he slowly looked over to the jounin standing at his bedside. "He's your dog?"

"Yes."

"How did you train him?" Iruka relaxed a little as he reached forward tentatively and patted Pakkun on the head, before scratching behind his ears lightly. The pug grunted in satisfaction.

Kakashi shrugged. "Pakkun has a high intelligence from birth. So he can talk without too much training efforts."

Iruka rubbed his nose as he wheezed again and grinned as the dog rolled on his side and he tickled Pakkun's belly.

The silver-haired teen watched them for a while before he turned around. "I'm going out for a while. Pakkun, I'm leaving Iruka to you. Watch over him until I'm back."

At that, the dog leapt from his comfortable position and glared at the teen. "Why do I have to do your babysitting job?"

Kakashi did not reply. He merely shot the pug an amused look before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

=-=-=-=

The jounin returned an hour later and was greeted by a sight which made a small smile formed on his face.

Pakkun was napping on top of the blankets covering Iruka and the boy had a small hand laid on the back of the dog. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, seemingly couldn't recall a time when Pakkun had actually allowed someone to hug him to sleep like that.

He shrugged and retreated from the room quietly, leaving the sleeping duo to their peace. He stepped into the kitchen and glanced at the porridge and herbs lying on the table. Raking his hand through his hair, he sighed and got down to work.

=-=-=-=

Iruka woke up to a light shoving on his shoulders. He grunted and peered his eyes open sleepily.

Kakashi held a cup out to him. "Here you go."

"What's that?" The boy sat up in his bed, waking up the pug in the process. Pakkun shot a glance at the two boys in the room before leaping off the bed.

"Cold medicine."

"I don't want." Iruka's face scrunched up. "I don't like medicines."

"You have to take it." Kakashi frowned. "I can't answer to Hiruzen-sama if you fall sick. He would think that I am not doing my job at taking care of you."

Iruka grimaced. "But it tastes awful."

"It's not. This is a special recipe."

Iruka took the mug into his hands and looked at the dark liquid in it. "How special?"

"Yondaime-sama taught me how to make this. It definitely tastes better than the regular ones you get in hospital."

Iruka took a sniff out of the mug. It doesn't smell bitter like most medicines do. He looked up again at the other boy, hoping to get his way out of having to take the medicine.

Kakashi frowned. Why is it so difficult to just down the cup of cold medicine? He didn't remember being this stubborn when Minato made him drink it. He contemplated for a moment as he thought about what would make a child listen and obey. Then, he pulled out his last resort.

"If you don't drink this, you are not going to get better. And if that's the case, I think I will tell Raidou that we will not be going to the picnic with them tomorrow afternoon."

Iruka's eyes lit up. "A picnic?"

Kakashi nodded. "They are planning for a picnic and they said to bring you along. But since you aren't feeling that great, I think we will forego it."

"I want to go!" Iruka pouted.

Kakashi nodded and shifted his gaze to the cup in the child's hands. Iruka chewed on his bottom lip before giving up. "Alright. I will drink this. But we will go for the picnic tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded again. Iruka smiled. He eyed the drink apprehensively before he took in a deep breath and downed the cup in one gulp.

He swallowed the medicine and handed the cup back to the jounin, who took it and looked at him.

"There's porridge in the kitchen if you are hungry."

Iruka shook his head as he slipped back under the covers. "I'm sleepy. I will have it later."

The silver-haired teen sighed and shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned and walked out of the room, with Pakkun following at his heels. And as he was about to close the door behind him, he turned to take another look at the boy, who was already slipping into sleep.

He couldn't help feeling that he had indeed soften up inside.

=-=-=-=

"Get down here, Kakashi." Raidou scowled. "I asked you here to join us for a picnic. Not lounge in a tree and drift into your own world."

"You asked me to bring Iruka to join you for a picnic." Kakashi was unfazed as he continued lying on the branch. "You did not say that I can't lounge in a tree."

"So are you going to get down?" Raidou frowned and folded his arms.

Kakashi shot him a glance. Then he sighed and leapt from the branch, not wanting to get into an argument with the older teen.

"That's better." Raidou smirked and pushed the younger jounin towards the group sitting by the lake. "I heard from Pakkun that Iruka is sick. How is he now?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Better. I wouldn't have brought him here otherwise."

"Seems to me that you are taking good care of him." The scarred jounin shot him a sideways glance.

"It's my…."

"Mission, I know." Raidou smiled. "But it seems to be doing you some good."

Kakashi glared at him. "I will be glad to be rid of him."

"You are just saying that." Raidou chuckled. "But I see more than you think."

"Oh?" The silver-haired teen stopped walking and looked at him.

Raidou stopped in his tracks as well and raised an eyebrow as he studied the boy before him. Then he gave him a soft smile. "You are softening up."

"I'm not." Kakashi growled.

Raidou put his hands up in a placating manner. "I don't mean it in a bad way. In fact, I think it's good. Softening up doesn't mean you are weak, Kakashi. It just makes you more human."

"Shinobi can't afford to be more human. We are merely machines trained to serve the village." Kakashi murmured. Raidou frowned.

"You are getting darker by the day. Lighten up a little. I don't want to contradict your belief, because that is what we have been taught. But still, we can't deny the fact that we are made of flesh and blood and we have a heart that beats. I think that's enough to prove that we are very much alive and that we do have emotions."

Kakashi sighed. "You sound so much like Obito."

Raidou smirked. "Anyone would say that to you. I bet Yondaime-sama tells you that all the time. There's more to life of a shinobi than missions and orders, Kakashi."

"Kakashi-senpai! What are you doing there? Join us over here!" Iruka called from the lake he was playing in. Beside him, in the lake splashing water at one another were his two friends from the academy, Izumo and Kotetsu, whom Raidou had given him permission to invite along.

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes. As if one child wasn't enough, Raidou had to add on to his mental torture by inviting two others along.

Iruka clambered out of the water and ran towards him. When he reached the older teen, he paused briefly to catch his breath before tugging at Kakashi's shirt.

"Come on."

"I don't play with water, Iruka." He sighed as he let himself be pulled along by the exuberant boy.

"Why not? It's fun." Iruka grinned. Kakashi couldn't help smiling at the cheerful disposition. This was so different from the boy he had known a week ago. He ruffled the brown hair a little.

"You go on ahead."

Iruka pouted and folded his arms. Then he snorted. "Fine."

"You just recovered. Don't get yourself too wet." Kakashi frowned. Iruka nodded before running off.

Raidou came up quietly beside the younger teen. "See, what did I tell you? You care for him more than I've ever seen you do to anyone."

"He's my responsibility for now." The silver-haired jounin rolled his eye. Then he sighed. "The inauguration is tomorrow."

Raidou blinked at the sudden change in topic. He continued walking towards the grass patch where Genma and Asuma were lounging in. "Yes. Seems like something's going to happen."

"I get that feeling too." Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket as he kept pace with Raidou.

"Hiruzen-sama told you something, didn't he?" Raidou raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. But he sent an ANBU to inform me to be on guard tomorrow."

Raidou nodded quietly. "I received that message too. And seems to me that only a few jounin got that warning. Hiruzen-sama is being pretty discreet about it."

"It wouldn't help anything if too many people find out about it and alert the enemy."

"That is true."

The two came to a stop at the picnic mat on the grass. Genma was lying on it playing with a blade of grass while Asuma was staring at the sky in boredom.

"Where is Aoba?" Genma groaned. "I'm hungry."

"He should be here in a while." Raidou sighed. "He had to wait for his genin team to get ready."

"That's taking too long, isn't it?"

"He's here." Asuma yawned and pointed to the far end of the field.

"About time." Genma sat up and grinned when three genin ran towards him.

Raidou walked over to the bank of the lake, calling the three academy students out of the water.

"Alright kids, time for lunch. Get out now and dry yourself."

"Raidou sounds as if he's their father." Genma snickered as the three genin set down the packed lunches in front of him.

Asuma chuckled. Kakashi snorted and picked up a towel on the mat, walking over to Iruka and dropping the towel on top of the boy's head.

"Dry yourself."

Iruka glared at him. But he proceeded to dry himself as he followed the silver-haired teen over to where the others were and sat down. He looked at the array of food spread out before him in awe.

"Hey, you!"

Iruka looked up when someone shouted. A face appeared in front of him and scrutinized him closely. He inched back a little, fear written on his face.

"Stop that, Kurenai." Genma frowned. "You are scaring him."

"I recognize him!" Another voice. "What is the crybaby doing here?"

"Kagari! Stop calling names." Aoba came up behind them with a scowl on his face. "We invited them, so they are the guests. Be polite."

"Hey, do you remember me?" The girl knelt in front of him and smiled. "We met at the shelter."

Iruka nodded uncertainly. He couldn't really remember. He had been too fearful then to register anything. But the ruby eyes were familiar.

"So, how have you been?" Kurenai sat down beside him.

"Yeah, did your parents eventually pick you up and coddle you?" Kagari snorted.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly. Then tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Kakashi cursed. Genma smacked his forehead in exasperation. Asuma frowned. Raidou glared at the genin. Aoba lifted his hand and smacked Kagari across the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kagari rubbed his head and glared at his team leader.

"That's to remind you never to say things you are unsure of." Aoba said in a low voice. Kagari grumbled under his breath and walked away.

Someone held out a napkin for the younger boy. Iruka looked up slightly to see a dark haired boy crouching down beside Kurenai.

"This is Hayate, Iruka. He's my other team member." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't mind Kagari. He never thinks before he speaks. But he means no harm."

Iruka nodded as he swiped at his eyes. Kakashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, let's start eating. I'm sure everyone is starving." Raidou broke the silence and smiled.

Aoba sighed. "Hayate, get Kagari here. We are starting lunch." The pale boy nodded and ran off towards the clearing where his teammate was.

Iruka smiled when Genma and Kurenai started shoving food onto his plate. Izumo and Kotetsu plopped down beside him and started on some jokes which got him chuckling in no time.

Kakashi watched the younger boy laughing as he enjoyed the company. It definitely seems like a wise idea to bring Iruka out. And perhaps, as he get to know these people more, Kakashi can be assured that there would at least be someone to keep an eye on the younger boy when he eventually returns to ANBU.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: The Inauguration

**A/N: Ah well, I did manage to finish the next chapter. ^_^ Though it's a short one. Hope you will enjoy it! And yup, working on the next one. **

* * *

Chapter 16: The Inauguration

Raidou lay on the tree branch, with his arms folded and watching his surroundings like a hawk. Kakashi leaned against the tree below him, slouching in an unconcerned posture, but his eyes were darting around, looking out for any suspicious movements. Around them, ANBU were moving around stealthily, ensuring that nothing was out of place.

Iruka crouched on the ground, using a stick to draw patterns in the sand. Beside him, Izumo and Kotetsu were competing to see who could gather the most stones. The three children were released early from the academy, due to the inauguration that afternoon.

Someone landed quietly beside Kakashi. The silver-haired teen raised an eyebrow, but he remained in his spot.

"Everything looks fine for now." Asuma murmured.

"Aa…" Kakashi turned his gaze to watch the three children playing in front of him.

"Too peaceful for us not to worry about." Raidou's voice came from above them. The other two nodded quietly.

"Where's Genma?" Asuma frowned as he looked around.

"Patrol duty. We can't afford any slip up in the security." Raidou sighed. "Let's hope things will not go out of our control.

Kakashi shrugged and glanced around. The security was tight. It seems that Hiruzen is really expecting something to happen. ANBU were stationed around the Hokage's tower where the inauguration was going to take place in a while. Some jounin were moving around discreetly, checking for traps and ambush.

Then, the silver-haired jounin caught sight of some movements from the corner of his eye. He turned around immediately and was just in time to see a figure disappearing into the bushes nearby. He straightened himself and his hand instinctively reaches for a kunai in his pouch.

"Kakashi?" Asuma was behind him in a second. He noted the tension in the other teen and immediately prepared himself for any actions that might happen.

"What happened?" Raidou landed beside them and shot a glance towards the general area where the younger jounin was glaring at.

"I saw someone. In some sort of ANBU uniform. But definitely not the same gears as those in the black ops." Kakashi's eye darted around, kunai in hand, trying to see if there were any other accomplices around.

"Root ANBU?" Raidou frowned.

"Seems like it to me."

Asuma and Raidou exchanged glances as they tensed slightly. They knew Kakashi was familiar with the black ops and the Root and that there was a very low chance that he could not recognize the difference in the gears between the two groups.

"Looks like someone else has noticed it." The silver-haired teen slipped his kunai back into his pouch as he watched two ANBU moved swiftly to the bushes where the mysterious figure had disappeared into earlier.

"We better be on our guard for now. It really seems like they are plotting something." Raidou turned his head and watched as the crowd chattered and started moving towards the entrance of the building. "Everyone is going in. We better get moving too."

The three jounin walked over to where Iruka and his two friends were playing.

"Come on now. The ceremony is about to start. Let's get going."

Iruka glanced up briefly at the three teens before grinning and jumping to his feet. Kakashi walked towards the entrance and Iruka moved to follow the older boy. He quickened his pace to walk beside Kakashi and started telling him about his morning at the academy to which, the teen responded with nods and monosyllabic replies.

Raidou and Asuma fell in step behind the duo with Izumo and Kotetsu walking in front of them.

"Iruka seems attached to Kakashi." Asuma noted.

"Yes. I'm not surprise though. To him, Kakashi may be the only person left whom he could cling on to." Raidou smiled.

"That's not a good thing." The younger teen frowned. Raidou shot him a glance.

"Why not? I was thinking that it's doing Kakashi some good. At least, he did not withdraw into his own world after Yondaime-sama died. And I think part of the credit goes to Iruka."

"That may be true. But have you forgotten about Kakashi's identity? He's bound to go back to ANBU sooner or later. If Iruka gets too attached to him now, what will happen when Kakashi has to leave?"

Raidou startled. Then he rubbed his temples as he pondered over Asuma's words. "I never really thought about that."

"That's not for you to think about either. It's for Kakashi to start considering. If he lets Iruka get too attached to him now, it will be harder for the kid to let go after that. Kakashi will not stick around Iruka forever. He has his duties to fulfill as a shinobi and as a captain in the black ops." Asuma said quietly as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

Raidou sighed. "You brought up a valid point. Though, I'm more worried about Iruka. I have no doubts that Kakashi will most probably just leave without any reservations when his duty towards Iruka has come to an end. But, I wonder how is Iruka going to take it? He just lost his parents and Kakashi is seemingly the last person that he's attached to."

"You seemed concern about their progress." Asuma looked at him amusedly.

"I am." Raidou frowned. "You and I both know that Kakashi has always been distant. When Yondaime-sama was still around, he was the one keeping tabs on Kakashi. But then, he's gone now. When Hiruzen-sama assigned him to take care of Iruka, I saw the change in him. Even if for a little. He seems concerned about Iruka's well-being, though whether it's because of his duty or otherwise, I don't know. But at least, he still kept his sanity."

Asuma shrugged. "I guess that perhaps taking care of Iruka had done him some good. But, he has to leave eventually."

"You know something, don't you? Hiruzen-sama told you something?" Raidou shot him a sideway glance.

"Not really. But he did mention that he can't spare Kakashi from missions anymore. We are running low on manpower."

Raidou sighed. He was about to say something else when the four in front of him came to a halt.

"Raidou, Asuma, we got to each take a kid and guard them." Kakashi murmured as his eye darted to his left.

The two followed his gaze and could distinctly make out someone hiding on the roof of a nearby building. They both turned to look at Kakashi and gave him a grim look and a nod.

"We understand. Asuma, you take Kotetsu. I will take Izumo." Raidou turned to look at the silver-haired teen. "We will leave Iruka to you then."

Kakashi nodded. Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at the three teens curiously, wondering what they were talking about.

Kakashi crouched down beside Iruka, pretending to adjust the jacket the younger boy was wearing, as he spoke quietly to him. "Stay close to me. No matter what happen, don't leave my side."

Iruka tensed, sensing something was wrong. He knew from previous experiences with his parents that a grave tone doesn't mean good things. He nodded tentatively and immediately reached out a small hand, clinging tightly to the jounin's wrist.

Kakashi led him into the tower nonchalantly. But his free hand fiddled with the holster on his thigh and his senses were high on alert, ready to attack if needed. Behind him, he could feel Asuma's and Raidou's chakra flare as they tried to detect for signs of threats.

The group reached the designated place for the ceremony. Most of the civilians and shinobi were already gathered there and talking excitedly. They moved quickly to their allocated places and waited quietly for the arrival of the soon-to-be Hokage. Their watchful eyes noted the vigilant ANBU moving quietly in the shadows and some other not-so-friendly presence.

Iruka fidgeted nervously as his grip on the silver-haired jounin's hand tightened and he glanced up at the teen. Kakashi gave him a reassuring nod.

The chattering around them continued as Kakashi surveyed his surroundings and noted the few spots where he suspected ambush lay.

He turned around slightly when the voices behind him faded away. And there, he saw Hiruzen, wearing his Hokage robe and hat, walking down the aisle with two ANBU in front of him and four behind him. The council followed closely, ready to confer the title of the Third Hokage once again to the man.

Kakashi glanced at Asuma beside him as they both noted from the corner of their eyes, some movements on the other end of the building. Raidou gave them a knowing nod from his spot. All three reached into their holsters and pulled out a kunai quietly.

Kakashi's hand moved and he wrapped his fingers around Iruka's wrist in a tight grip. He shot Asuma another look and nodded.

"It's starting."

=-=-=-=

* * *

**To Sunny: Thanks for your review. I'm honored that you read all my stories. Though I couldn't reply to you coz you didn't use your account to PM me. ^_^ But nonetheless, glad to know you like the stories.**


	17. Chapter 17: Insurgency Attack

Chapter 17: Insurgency Attack

A council elder finished giving his speech to the gathered crowd and Hiruzen stepped forward in the platform, ready to accept the title of Hokage. He looked at the crowd gathered below and smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon, everyone."

The crowd cheered. Hiruzen swept his gaze across every single person gathered at the place and he prepared to start his speech.

He was about to say something when a blurred image of a kunai flew towards him. A few gasps were heard. But the ANBU were fast enough to leap in front of the Hokage and blocked the weapon, which would have otherwise hit the elderly man square in the chest.

The crowd fell into a shocking silence as the kunai fell to the ground with a loud noise when it came in contact with the concrete. Shinobi glanced around, wondering who had the nerve to assassinate the Hokage during the inauguration.

A scream was heard and everyone spun around, towards the source of the voice.

A woman stood trembling in front of a row of ninjas, dressed in white porcelain masks and dark cloaks. All of them held a tanto in their hands as they assumed an offensive position.

"Root!" Kakashi hissed. Asuma growled under his breath.

"Hokage-sama!" Someone shouted, making Kakashi, Asuma and Raidou turn back to the front, where the Hokage was standing. Their eyes widened slightly when eight masked Root ANBU leapt out from the shadows and aimed their weapons straight at Hiruzen.

Kakashi tugged Iruka towards him and leapt out of his seat, pulling the child with him. The moment he moved, the stillness that had befallen over the entire area snapped.

The place turned into an uproar. More masked Root ANBU appeared from their hiding places, backing their accomplices up. Shinobi moved quickly to defend the Hokage and to lead the civilians to safety.

Kakashi turned slightly to Iruka. "I'm bringing you for cover. Hold on to me. Don't let go no matter what."

Iruka nodded fearfully as he clutched on tightly to the jounin's shirt. Kakashi turned his attention back to the chaotic scene in front of him and lifted his headband, revealing his sharingan eye. He pushed through the crowd, his kunai lashing out at the enemies, blocking off attacks and returning them.

He stabbed one Root member in the chest and dragged out his kunai, the blood spilling out. He lifted his head slightly and was just in time to see three others charging at him. Cursing, he formed a series of seals and unleashed an earth jutsu, hitting the three ninjas and swallowing them into the ground.

Iruka tried to keep himself from trembling as the blood spilt across his face. He clung on tightly as he followed the older teen who wove through the crowd, keeping enemies away from them.

The place was in total chaos as civilians run around, trying to get away from the bloodshed. Iruka stumbled a few times as people shoved and knocked against him. But he kept his sight firm on the silver-haired teen in front of him.

That is, until a Root ANBU caught sight of him and charged at him. Iruka's eyes widened when the tanto came into view and he released his grip on Kakashi's shirt in panic. Someone knocked him over from the back and he fell to the ground, narrowly missing the blade of the tanto by a few inches. The blade slashed at another shinobi who was standing near him and he froze in shock as he watched the shinobi fell to the ground, lifeless.

Kakashi moved on swiftly, his kunai moving, as he slashed the throats of two more enemies. In front of him, he could see Asuma and Raidou with the charges, heading towards a cover which they knew would be safe for the children.

Another enemy charged at him and he dodged the kunai flung his way. He moved forward, not having yet discovered that the younger boy was no longer with him as he focused on the enemies in front of him.

A few more kills later, he reached the hidden shelter. Raidou and Asuma were ushering the two quickly into the dark area to hide.

Kakashi turned around, ready to shove Iruka forward.

And he froze.

Asuma came up behind him and noticed the tensed disposition of his friend. "What happened?"

"Iruka is missing."

Raidou's eyes widened. "Wasn't he with you?"

"I think we got separated." Kakashi turned, trying to see if the child was anywhere nearby.

"We don't have time, Kakashi. We need to go and back the ANBU up and get Hokage-sama to safety." Asuma clenched his fists.

"Aa…." Kakashi slid his kunai over his thumb and formed a few quick seals, slamming his palm on the floor.

The smoke cleared and eight dogs sat in its place, looking at him grimly.

"Pakkun, take the pack and look for Iruka." Kakashi said as he got ready to move in the direction towards the Hokage.

"The kid you were looking after?" Pakkun sniffed the air. Kakashi nodded.

"You recognize his scent, don't you?"

"Yeah." Pakkun leapt off in one of the directions, towards the array of trampling feet, carefully avoiding them. The others followed swiftly behind him.

Kakashi turned towards his two friends. "Come on."

They used their chakra to run up the wall, heading to the platform at the top of the tower where Hiruzen was and defended him from the blades aiming at him. Hiruzen stood calmly in the centre as he shielded himself from the attacks.

Kakashi cursed when a kunai nicked his arm. He flung his own weapon towards two Root ANBU and struck one in his chest.

He was about to move forward to counter attack when he heard a shout.

"Hokage-sama!"

He turned around, just in time to see the older man clutching his chest, blood flowing from in between his fingers and he stumbled a few steps. Kakashi moved forward to support Hiruzen, but the man slipped passed his grasp and fell from the platform, to the ground below.

=-=-=-=

Iruka stumbled as someone else pushed against him. He swiped the fearful tears out of his eyes as he tried to find his silver-haired caretaker.

"Hey, kid!" Someone tugged at his pants and he turned around, his arms in front of him, shielding himself from any possible attacks.

He stared down right into the doleful eyes of a pug.

"You…. You are…." Iruka stammered.

"I'm Pakkun." The pug snorted. "Kakashi sent us to look for you."

"Where is he?"

"Doing his duties." Pakkun glanced around. "Come on, here's not the place to talk. We got to take you for cover."

The pug ran ahead and Iruka started to follow after the nin-dog, pushing pass the masses of bodies scrambling around. The rest of the pack surrounded him, keeping him away from any possible dangers.

They finally got away from the crowded area. Iruka heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his friends peeking out from the cover they were hidden in. He barely took two steps forward, when Bull, the biggest dog in the pack, gripped his shirt in between his teeth and dragged him back.

And he was just in time. For at that moment, a body fell right at the spot where Iruka had been standing just a second ago. The boy's face twisted in horror when he found himself staring right into the glassy, lifeless eyes of Hiruzen. Blood pooled around the body and the sticky red liquid trailed towards Iruka's feet, staining his sandals.

He stood at the spot, frozen, not noticing the masked shinobi at the side and the blade that swung down, aiming for his throat.

He did not see the other shinobi who appeared beside him and blocked off the attack, killing off the assailant.

He did not even know he was screaming until a bloody gloved hand turned him away from the sight and muffled his voice in the vest he was pressed against. He clung on tightly to the person in front of him, not even looking up to see who it was. He gasped for breath as he tried to erase the horrifying sight from his mind.

Kakashi looked at the boy whose face was buried into his vest. He glanced up at the body and watched as the henge was dropped and the image of Hiruzen disappeared into a shinobi who had been in disguise of the Hokage.

Iruka was clawing desperately at him as the anguish screams tore from his throat. He moved his hand and pressed down hard on a point on the nape of the boy's neck. Immediately, Iruka turned silent.

He lifted the unconscious boy into his arms and moved towards the shelter. Izumo and Kotetsu helped him to lift Iruka to safety. Once he made sure that all three were safely hidden, he turned around and joined his comrades in dealing with the intruders.

=-=-=-=

Iruka stirred and groaned as he tried to figure out where he was. Then, a flash of memory invaded his mind and he jolted awake, fresh tears springing into his eyes.

And it was then; he realized that it was dark all around him. His breath hitched as fear gripped him and a soft whimper escaped his throat.

"You are finally awake. You've been sleeping for hours."

He jumped when a voice came behind him. He spun around quickly, but failed to figure out anything as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

The figure came closer and Iruka finally made out who it is. He felt relief flooded through him as tears leaked from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

"Sen…. Senpai."

"Are you alright?" Kakashi crouched down in front of him and ruffled his hair.

"Hiruzen-sama….." The boy whimpered.

Kakashi shook his head quietly. "It's not him. Don't worry."

"But… But…"

"You are safe now. Everything's fine. The intruders have been captured." Kakashi straightened himself. "Are you hungry?"

Iruka swallowed hard and shook his head. He closed his eyes and images of the dead body appeared in his mind immediately. His eyes snapped open, wide with fear.

"It's alright. You will forget about it very soon." Kakashi said in a low voice, understanding the child's apprehensions.

Iruka stared at the sheets covering him blankly. Then, he heard the jounin moved away. He immediately reached out, clutching on to the arm of the older teen.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to sleep alone tonight." He said in a small voice.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the request. Then he shrugged and sat down on the bed, shifting himself on it until his back was resting against the headboard.

"Go to bed. I will be here."

Iruka nodded tentatively. He turned and started to put his pillow closer to the jounin's side. Kakashi looked at him in mild surprise.

But Iruka merely arranged himself until he was in a comfortable position beside the older teen. Then he placed his head on the pillow and pulled the covers up as he drifted off, with the warm figure silently watching over him.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: Favors

**A/N: I've finally managed to cough this chapter up. And well, enjoy! I will try to update soon. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 18: Favors

Kakashi folded his arms as he surveyed the scene before him. Asuma frowned as he popped a gum into his mouth and chewed on it. Genma sighed heavily.

"It's another major loss, isn't it?" Genma said grimly as he watched the rows of bodies covered in white cloth.

"Not so much on our side. Judging from the statistics, I believe Root lost far more people than us." Kakashi murmured. "But, if we add it up with those we lost in the Kyuubi attack, I would say that Konoha will sink into a crisis with a severe lack in manpower."

The two beside him nodded in understanding. The situation does look bad and all of them vaguely wonder how Hiruzen will pull through this entire thing. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples. Bad things just happen one after the other. When will this chaos stop?

The silence was broken when a gruff voice came up behind them.

"Kakashi."

The silver-haired jounin turned around and briefly nodded to acknowledge the teen behind him.

"What is it, Ibiki?"

"Sandaime-sama calls for you." The taller teen briefly glanced passed him to study the damages that had been incurred. "He wants to hear your reporting on this attack."

Kakashi nodded. "I will be there in a while."

Ibiki turned to go off. "See you around." At that, he leapt onto a roof and disappeared from sight a moment later.

The silver-haired teen turned back to the scene and sighed. He turned to look at his two comrades beside him. "I have to go now."

The other two nodded at him. Kakashi turned to go. Then he paused and looked over his shoulder briefly.

Asuma raised an eyebrow. Genma looked at him curiously.

"Something up?" Genma asked.

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he stared at his two friends.

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor?

=-=-=-=

Iruka stared listlessly into nothingness as he scraped the sandy ground with a stick.

"Are you alright, Iruka?" Izumo stared at him worriedly.

Iruka looked at him blankly for a moment before he nodded slowly.

"I would have thought we won't be having lessons for a while after what happened yesterday." Kotetsu mumbled. "No such luck, it seems. Right, Iruka?"

The tanned boy gave him a small smile. "I guess."

"The damage wasn't that bad, I heard." Izumo shrugged. "That's why the academy did not close. But it must have been terrible for you, Iruka. To witness that……." The boy trailed off.

Iruka did not say anything. He merely concentrated on sketching some pictures on the ground as he waited for their morning break to end.

"Hey kid." A gruff voice came from above him. All three of them glanced up immediately.

Asuma had a scowl on his face as he crouched on a branch while Genma was beside him, smiling widely at them.

"Asuma-senpai, Genma-senpai." Iruka greeted. The other two waved to them.

Genma waved back and leapt from the tree. Asuma followed and landed neatly beside the honey-haired teen.

"Kakashi told us to come and check on you." Genma grinned as he ruffled the brunette's hair. "How are you?"

Iruka blinked in surprise. "I'm good. Where is Kakashi-senpai?"

"He's having a meeting with the Hokage." Genma smiled. "So, looks like you are having your mid-morning break. Have you eaten?"

Iruka hesitated. Then he nodded slowly. Asuma raised an eyebrow at the brief moment of pausing.

"He's lying. He had been moping around the entire morning. And he didn't even eat his food during break." Kotetsu grunted in dissatisfaction. Izumo nodded in agreement. Genma laughed.

"I should tell that to Kakashi then." Genma teased. Iruka glared at his two friends who had told on him.

"I wasn't hungry!" He defended.

"Still, that's not a wise choice to make." Asuma yawned. "You won't have the strength to last till end of class."

Iruka scratched his head in embarrassment. Genma shook his head in amusement. He knelt down before the kid and studied him.

"Are you really alright, Iruka? Kakashi said you had been having nightmares the whole of last night."

"I'm alright." Iruka averted his gaze.

Genma sighed and straightened himself. "Well, if you say so. Anyway, Kakashi said he will come over later to bring you for lunch. So, you can look forward to that."

Iruka's eyes lit up. "He will?"

Genma blinked a few times at the reaction. "Yeah. That's what he promised." The bell rang and the honey haired jounin turned to look at the building before turning back to the three kids. "Well, break's over. Go on ahead to class."

Iruka smiled broadly. "Tell Kakashi-senpai I will wait for him here."

"I will. Now go on ahead." Genma smiled.

The two jounin watched as Iruka ran off after his two friends into the academy. Genma sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck. Asuma snorted.

"You liar."

Genma glared at his friend. "I'm not."

"You are. You just lied to Iruka." Asuma returned the glare.

"Oh really? Which part during our conversation did I lie to him?"

"You said Kakashi promised to come over and bring him for lunch." Asuma folded his arms and looked away.

"And didn't he say that?"

"He didn't promise. You forced him into agreement. And he eventually only said he will try his best. You gave Iruka false hope. What if Kakashi didn't turn up?" Asuma pointed out.

Genma snorted. "He has to turn up now."

"Oh really? I have never ever seen Kakashi bending to anyone's whims. So pray tell me, what makes you think it will be different this time?"

"Ah……" Genma smirked. "You know what, Asuma, I will never say things I'm not confident of."

"Oh right." The tanned jounin rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Genma's voice softened. "For a long time, I haven't seen Kakashi cares for anyone like he does to Iruka. That child is amazing to make Kakashi react like that."

"You are talking like Raidou."

"That's because we've been talking about it. And apparently, we think the same thing." Genma gave him a knowing look. "And Iruka is attached to Kakashi. I mean, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? He was practically beaming when he heard Kakashi is coming over to bring him for lunch."

"Kakashi is in the black ops. Do I have to remind you too?" Asuma sighed exasperatedly. "He won't stick around Iruka for long."

"Yeah, you are right." Genma said wistfully. "But at least, they are able to give each other support for now. And I think that would do both of them good for a long while."

"You may be right." Asuma stared at the entrance of the building where Iruka had disappeared into moments ago. "But, I would rather they don't support each other like this. I feel sorry for Iruka."

"Why?" Genma raised an eyebrow.

Asuma sighed. "Before Iruka can even have a chance to adjust, everything that he has grown comfortable with will be taken away."

"Kakashi will handle that." Genma chuckled. "He will have some time to mentally prepare Iruka before he leaves."

"Well, I doubt he will really get enough time to do that."

Genma frowned. "What do you mean?"

Asuma turned to look at him and shook his head in resignation. "I heard Kakashi is due to go back to ANBU soon. The time period that he has been ordered to stay with Iruka, has been cut by half."

Genma swallowed hard. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, Kakashi may be ordered to go back to the black ops anytime from now. He won't be sticking to the original plan of babysitting Iruka for a month or so."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	19. Chapter 19:Ending the Mission

**A/N: And yep, I spent the whole day trying to get this out and I guess, I finally managed to. *grins* Well, I was reading the reviews, and I guess it wasn't surprising that no one wanted Kakashi to go. Ah well, for now, he will. ^_^ And yes, the keyword is 'for now'. So some more sweetness to look forward to. Thanks, all of you for the reviews. It sorta got me into working mood to write out my fics. So now you know what keeps me going. Heh...**

* * *

Chapter 19: Ending the Mission

Hiruzen looked up from the stack of papers when a knock came on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing the silver-haired jounin.

Kakashi stepped forward, bowing slightly in respect. "You call for me, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen sighed deeply and put down the pipe in his hand. "Yes."

The jounin nodded. "You need my reporting for the incident yesterday?"

"Yes." Hiruzen paused. "But before that, I want to find out something else." The older man smiled softly. "How is Iruka doing?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Good."

"Elaborate on that, Kakashi."

"He's doing better. I think he's slowly getting over things. From what I know, he's faring well enough in the academy."

"I heard from Raidou earlier on." The older man tapped his fingers against the wooden table surface. "He said that the boy is much cheerful and laughing more than when he first knew him."

Kakashi sighed. "His parents just died then. It should be understandable."

"I think credit should go to you, Kakashi. No one will recover that fast after their parents die, especially for a child. Iruka is recovering emotionally because he has you there to keep an eye on him. He feels that at least, there is someone he can still count on."

"I didn't do much."

"More than enough for him. Raidou said that the two of you are close and that Iruka is pretty much attached to you." The Hokage picked up his pipe and took a puff. "And while I'm glad that it's doing both of you good, I'm worried too."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he waited for Hiruzen to continue.

"I'm not that much concern about how you will react, Kakashi. You are an elite shinobi and I trust that you will be able to handle yourself well enough." Hiruzen sighed. "I'm more worried about how Iruka is going to take it when you leave."

"He should be prepared for it. I've told him before."

"Yes. But human emotions are tricky things, Kakashi. Being told is one thing. But being fully prepared for what is to come is another. No one will be fully prepared for anything. And I would expect lesser of that from a child. Iruka may know. But he could also be clinging on to his own hope that such a day will not come to pass."

"There's nothing I can do about that. He has to accept it when the day comes." Kakashi shrugged.

Hiruzen shook his head tiredly. "Have you found out the reason for his reluctance to go to the orphanage?"

Kakashi folded his arms and frowned slightly. "Briefly, yes."

"And what did he say?"

"It seems like it was due to the fact that he had a few classmates who lived in the orphanage and they weren't happy living there. Saying something about lacking the warmth and love of home. And Iruka did mention that there won't be anyone there to care for him."

"The caretakers at the orphanage has their hands full too." Hiruzen sighed. "And next week on, they will start making arrangements to take the orphans in. It's going to be a tedious process."

Kakashi's frown deepened. Somehow, that statement seems to hint something to him and he felt this nagging feeling in his heart telling him that he isn't going to really like it.

"Kakashi, I don't know if this is going to be a relief to you." Hiruzen started. "But after the two major attacks over the last two weeks, you should know that our military force is down by almost half."

The jounin nodded in understanding.

Hiruzen leaned forward in his desk, his elbows propped against the table, as he studied the young teen in front of him. "I need you back in ANBU, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye widened in mild surprise. He had somehow anticipated that. But then, hearing it in person had totally caught him unprepared.

"Initially, I do have the intention to pull you out of your current mission immediately. But after what Raidou had said, I had considered several factors. I don't want to break Iruka completely. So, Kakashi, you are given one and a half weeks to get him settled down and prepare for your departure."

"One and a half weeks?"

"Yes." Hiruzen placed a scroll on the table in front of the teen. "I would need you to go on a mission immediately after that."

Kakashi sighed and picked up the rolled up document, stuffing it into his vest pocket. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"And, I will try to see if the orphanage can take him in immediately. Getting him in while you are still around will reduce some of the emotional damage, I hope." Hiruzen shook his head regretfully.

Kakashi felt his heart sank a little at that. But then, he pushed it aside, knowing his priorities lies in the village and its safety.

He nodded quietly. "I know what to do."

"Good." Hiruzen picked up his pipe again. "Though, I will leave the option open for you, Kakashi. When things settle down, you can decide if you want to take him in again."

The Hokage chuckled lightly at the startled look in Kakashi's eye. He shook his head, feeling the tensed atmosphere a moment ago lightened up a little.

He had been glad, but mildly worried when he had heard how Iruka had grown on Kakashi and how the jounin had shown care and affection in a way he had never done before. He was worried that he would be doing permanent damage to Kakashi by pulling him away from his last anchor and pushing him back in ANBU. The teen would be willing, he was sure. But, there was a possibility that he would snap off that last remaining bond and sink into the darkness which Hiruzen had tried so hard to keep Kakashi away from.

But he knew he did not have a choice. The power held by Konoha is weakening with the loss of many great shinobi. He had to gather all the resources he had to defend the village and show the other countries that they are still as steadfast as before.

And as he had studied the jounin throughout the entire conversation, he felt that worry slipping away. Though Kakashi had not said anything or even want to admit it, it had been apparent in the way he spoke that he didn't seem to want to break this attachment anytime soon, despite his duties to the village as an ANBU. Or at least that was what Hiruzen had sensed and he had always trusted his instincts.

The only thing left now is how to get Iruka to accept it. Hiruzen relaxed a little and leaned back in his seat. He was sure that Kakashi would have a way to talk it out with the boy.

=-=-=-=

Iruka looked out of the classroom window, half-listening to the class. Somehow, there was this feeling of unease plaguing him the entire morning. But he couldn't tell Izumo or Kotetsu, no matter how they ask, because he didn't even know what was wrong in the first place.

The instructor droned on about the different types of chakra elements. He sighed mentally as he picked up his pencil and scribbled down something in his notes. Izumo shot him a curious glance.

"Something wrong, Iruka?" The boy whispered.

Iruka shook his head. "No."

Izumo frowned. He was about to ask again when the teacher's announcement interrupted them.

"Alright, class, we are going for target practice now. Take your practice shuriken and kunai and meet me at the academy training ground."

The class cheered as they scrambled out of their seats and gathered their equipments. Noisy chatter filled the room as the students talked excitedly to one another.

Iruka trudged out of his seat and pulled his practice weapons out of his bag. Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged puzzled looks before quietly following the tanned boy out of the room and to the practice ground.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stepped out of the Hokage's office after the tedious process of recounting the previous day incident and the results of his investigations.

He adjusted his mask and started down the quiet corridor and out of the Hokage's tower. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he frowned.

He was finally going back to ANBU after having been placed on that ridiculous mission for two weeks. He should have been glad of that. He was sure it would be a relief to go back to doing something he was familiar with than doing something which threatens to break into his barrier.

But somehow, he couldn't deny that void in his heart when Hiruzen told him that he no longer needed to take care of Iruka. He did not know when the child had grown so much on him that he couldn't leave without knowing how Iruka will get on.

He raked a hand through his silvery strands, not even paying heed to where he was walking.

No one had been able to stir him up so much over the last few years. But Iruka had brought out the softer side of him in just two weeks. The side which he had kept hidden, knowing that if he shows it, it will cause his demise as a shinobi. The side which he had never shown to anyone ever since his father died. The side that he had kept buried so deep, that he forgot about is existence.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and stared at the building in front of him. His brows knitted together in frustration and irritation . Then he sighed as he took a glance at his pocket watch. It was almost 1pm. Almost time for Iruka to finish his lessons and go for lunch.

He leapt onto a branch and made himself comfortable as he lounged in it and waited for the boy to come out from the academy. Might as well, since he had told Genma that he would try to make it to bring Iruka for lunch. And perhaps, he could take the opportunity to tell Iruka about the end of the mission.

Though, something tells him that, this is news that is going to be harder to break than the time when he had to tell Iruka about his parents' deaths.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: Conversations

**A/N: Right. Somehow, I guess I managed to get this out. I couldn't resist teasing young Iruka a little, thus, the chapter. But well, this chapter isn't without purpose anyway. ^_^ Hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Conversations

"Iruka-kun."

The boy stopped in his packing and turned at the call of his name, coming face to face with a dark haired girl.

"Tsubaki, what is it?" Iruka stared at her curiously.

"I……. Um……. Wonder if you have heard anything about why Mizuki-kun isn't in school today."

Iruka stare at her in puzzlement. He and Mizuki had never been on best terms. Why would Tsubaki think that he would know anything? He shook his head slowly. "No."

"Oh….." Tsubaki turned away in disappointment. "That's alright then."

Kotetsu shot a glance at the two before offering an answer. "I overheard my mum talking to another shinobi last night. Seems like his parents were badly injured in the attack yesterday. Perhaps that's why he didn't turn up."

Tsubaki gasped. Iruka looked at Kotetsu worriedly.

"Are they alright then?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "I don't know. That was all I heard."

"Thank you, Kotetsu-kun." Tsubaki bowed politely. "I will go over and take a look at him then."

"Send my regards to him." Iruka said as he watched the girl packed her things. Tsubaki grabbed her bag and gave Iruka a quick nod and a smile before she retreated from the room.

"Iruka, shall we go and play some sports?" Kotetsu grinned at the boy. Iruka shook his head.

"Not today." He smiled. "Kakashi-senpai is coming to bring me for lunch."

Izumo laughed. Kotetsu eyed him teasingly.

"You know Iruka, lately, all we hear you talking about is Kakashi-senpai. Every single sentence which you speak of contains his name. Are you in love with him?"

Iruka gaped at his friend's words and turned red. "Wha…… What are you talking about?" He sputtered. "I……. He…… I just respect him."

"Oh?" Izumo grinned. "Respect can mean a lot of things. I often hear my dad says that a couple in love will respect each other too."

"It's not like that!" Iruka glared at them.

"Say Iruka, will you consider marrying him?" Kotetsu burst out laughing.

Iruka stomped his foot in anger. "No! I'm not a girl. And Kakashi-senpai is not either."

Izumo shook his head as laughter bubbled from his throat. "That doesn't mean you can't get together."

"Of course we can't!" Iruka crossed his arms, annoyed. "My parents used to say that I have to marry a girl when I grow up."

Kotetsu snorted, apparently not having his fill yet at teasing the blushing boy. "Ah…… But my parents tell me that you can't control who you love." He poked Iruka in the forehead. "Which means, you can't help it if you fall in love with a guy."

"I…. I…" Iruka stammered, trying to find a way to reason with his friends.

"Can't deny it, Iruka!" Kotetsu rubbed his hands gleefully. Izumo laughed and pat him on the back good-naturedly.

"I don't like him!" Iruka protested heatedly, as his face heated up.

Izumo cut in before Kotetsu could say something more. "We are just kidding, Iruka."

"Yes, but we are stating facts too. Keep talking about your Kakashi-senpai and people will really start to think that something is going on between the two of you." Kotetsu grinned.

Iruka huffed and glared at the two of them. Izumo shook his head amusedly.

"Stop teasing him, Kotetsu. I think Iruka barely knows Kakashi-senpai to fall in love." He chuckled. "Come on now. Let's pack up and leave. Everyone is already gone."

The other two glanced around the empty classroom and quickly started to keep their things.

As Iruka shoved his books into his bag, he began to ponder about the conversation with his friend. He blushed again and immediately turned to focus on clearing his stuff.

Slinging their bags over their shoulders, the three walked towards the classroom door, with Iruka trailing at the back. Iruka hesitated for a minute before he called out softly.

"Guys."

Izumo turned slightly to look at him. Kotetsu threw him a glance over his shoulder.

"Um……" Iruka scratched the scar across his nose nervously. "I…… Uh…… I wanted to know…… How do two guys fall in love?"

Two pairs of eyes widened and stared at him.

A protest of 'I'm just asking' echoed down the quiet corridor of the academy before fits of hysteria laughter could be heard.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stared at the boy as he hurried out of the academy, his face red and his two friends snickering behind him. He leapt off the tree and landed in front of Iruka, startling the child and causing him to stumble backwards.

A gloved hand reached out to steady Iruka before he falls on his back.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Iruka scratched his scar as he shot a nervous glance at his two friends behind him.

"What's up?" The jounin raised an eyebrow. Iruka shook his head hurriedly.

Kakashi shrugged. "Let's go for lunch then." He paused and then sighed softly. "I have something that I need to talk to you about too, Iruka."

The tanned child turned to look at his senior when he heard the sullen tone. He nodded uncertainly and trailed after the older boy when Kakashi walked out of the gates.

"Enjoy yourself, Iruka!" Kotetsu called. Izumo laughed.

Iruka snorted and hurried after Kakashi.

The two fell into silent steps beside each other.

"What would you like to eat?" Kakashi turned to look at the child.

"Ramen." Iruka beamed.

Kakashi shrugged. "Let's go then."

=-=-=-=

The jounin placed the orders and gave a sideways glance to the child beside him who was looking at him in mild curiosity.

"What?"

Iruka shook his head and blushed, turning his attention to the chopsticks holder in front of him.

"Iruka….." The jounin started. Iruka turned to look at him.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was harder than he had thought. He frowned and decided to start off with a light topic.

"How was your day?"

Iruka smiled happily. "It was good. We had target practice today and my accuracy rate was ninety-eight percent."

"Oh…. Uh…. That's good enough, I guess." Kakashi muttered.

"Yep. I have never done so well before." Iruka scratched his head sheepishly.

"Keep on practicing. You will be able to have full accuracy soon."

Iruka nodded. "That's what sensei tells me too. I'm going to try harder. I want to make my parents proud." Then he blushed and said in a small voice. "I want to make you proud of me too."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. All his life, no one had ever made him the focus of their lives and do something well just to make him proud. All his life, he had been alone, without anyone's achievements to worry about. And all his life, he had never wanted to be the role model of anyone because he was someone who had failed people so many times over. He didn't think he would ever fit that role.

But now, here was a kid he hardly knows, wanting to show him the achievements and striving to do his best, just to have Kakashi acknowledge him. Here was someone, who sees him important enough to be set as a role model to follow.

Kakashi felt a twinge of warmth in his heart. He reached over and ruffled Iruka's hair, finding it harder to break the news to him. Perhaps his friends had been right. He was getting softer. Just what on earth had the last two weeks done to him?

He pulled back and sighed deeply, trying to regain his composure and putting his years of skills at locking away his emotions to good use.

"Iruka, I have something to tell you……" Kakashi shot a glance at the boy.

But he was interrupted when their orders arrived. The ramen owner set the piping hot bowls in front of them.

Neither of them made a move to eat. Finally Kakashi shrugged and look at the child.

"Go ahead and eat."

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Iruka looked at him curiously. "My mum always says it's rude to do something else when people are talking. So, you can continue with what you want to say and when you are done, we can eat."

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes. But he just shook his head and picked up a pair of chopsticks. "It's nothing important. We will eat first and talk later."

Iruka nodded happily and broke his chopsticks. Then he gave the older teen a grin before happily digging into his meal.

Kakashi looked at his bowl and started picking out the meat toppings in it. He gathered up the slices and put it into the younger boy's ramen.

Iruka looked up and gave him a wide smile.

"Go ahead." Kakashi turned back to his own bowl and started eating thoughtfully.

This news breaking task just seems to get harder.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: Breaking the News

**A/N: Right! And I'm back on this story. ^_^ Well, sorry for the lack of update for the last one week or so. I guess I was just too tired to actually write two different chapters in one day. =.= But well, here you go now!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Breaking the News

Kakashi stood with his arms folded, as he watched the child play by the lake. He had still yet figured out how to broach the topic. He knew how exactly Iruka had reacted when the people whom he held dear had left him unexpectedly. And as much as he hates to admit it, he knew Hiruzen was right. Somewhere along the way, Iruka had grown to rely on him and view him as his closest kin.

Iruka pounced about in the lake, trying to catch a fish and drenching himself thoroughly in the process. Kakashi smiled. The innocence and obliviousness was something to be envied. It was something he never had. And he knew it was something he would want Iruka to keep on to.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. No matter how he phrased the words in his mind, he knew, it just wasn't enough to get Iruka to understand.

He was so deep in thoughts that he did not realize that the brunette was climbing out of the water, holding something in his hand and walking towards him eagerly.

Iruka stopped in front of the older boy and watched him curiously. It just wasn't like Kakashi to not notice his movements. He frowned as he tried to secure his hold on the squirming fish in between his hands.

"Senpai?"

Kakashi snapped from his reverie and stared at the child. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Look!" Iruka grinned and held up his hands to show the teen what he had caught.

The jounin smiled. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Cook it!"

"You know how to cook?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He remembered the last time the boy had tried cooking, he had made a mess of the kitchen. And it was that time when Kakashi was first given the task to take care of him.

Funny how things could change over a span of two weeks.

"Ah well….." Iruka blushed slightly. "I've seen mother doing it before. I just want to try."

Kakashi sighed as he pried open the boy's hand and picked up the fish in the mid-section. Iruka looked at him curiously. Kakashi shrugged. "You don't squash fishes in between your hands."

Iruka grinned and before the older teen could say anything else, the boy had started to pull him along.

"Let's go! I want to go back and try cooking it."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stood with his arms folded, leaning against the counter as Iruka knelt on the chair, trying to figure out the difference between sugar and salt. The boy frowned as he studied the two containers, before he finally made a decision and dips his finger into one of the containers and pulling it out quickly, he put his finger inside his mouth to taste it.

His face scrunched up immediately. Convinced that was the salt, he started to measure out the amount that he needs to use, before he added it into the mixture by the stove, which he had prepared earlier.

Kakashi sighed and walked over. "Are you just going to eat that fish tonight?"

Iruka turned around and looked at him bemusedly before he pondered over the teen's words and shook his head slowly.

The jounin moved to stand beside him. "Anything else that you need me to help?"

"You know how to cook?" Iruka stared at him.

Kakashi shrugged. "Enough to save lives."

Iruka beamed. "Cook some rice then." The boy jumped from the chair he was on and ran towards the fridge. "I still have some meat which I bought the other day and there are eggs and……"

"You actually went groceries shopping?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Iruka gathered the ingredients in his arms and dumped it at the counter. He scratched his head sheepishly. "I was trying to learn how to cook." Then the boy looked away as he mumbled softly. "Then when you leave, at least I can survive on my own."

Kakashi froze a little at that statement. It sounded helpless and vulnerable. But, it also shows him that at least, Iruka was trying to be strong. It made him feel better.

He walked over and placed a hand on the brunette's head. "When I leave, you will have other caretakers to look after you."

Iruka averted his gaze from the jounin. "I don't want to go to the orphanage."

"It can't be helped, Iruka." Kakashi crouched down, until he was at eye level with the child. "No one would agree to a ten-year-old living by himself."

"But……" Tears welled up in the corner of the brown orbs. Kakashi sighed and straightened himself. Then he walked back to the counter and busied himself with beating the egg.

He paused for a moment before he spoke quietly. "I will be leaving soon, Iruka."

He felt the younger boy tensed behind him. Then Iruka muttered. "When?"

"One and a half weeks time." Kakashi said, trying to keep his calm. "And the Hokage said I should try to get you settled into the orphanage before I leave."

Iruka was silent. But Kakashi knew the boy was upset. He turned slightly to regard the child and wasn't surprise to see quiet tears rolling down the tanned cheeks. He set down the bowl in his hands and sighed.

"Iruka…."

The boy hurriedly brushed the tears away from his eyes. Then he gave the jounin a small smile. "I will be fine."

"I will see that you settle into the orphanage before I leave."

Iruka nodded quietly. Kakashi walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "And if it makes you feel better, I can get Raidou and Genma to check on you whenever they can."

Iruka looked up at the older boy, as he spoke in a small voice. "Will you come and check on me too?"

Kakashi was a little startled by the request. How was he to answer that? He was going back to ANBU. He would be out of the village most of the time and he couldn't risk Iruka finding out about his identity. Even if he doesn't mind that Iruka knows about it, he knew that the child would freak out at the sight of an ANBU.

He frowned slightly and noted that the child was still waiting expectantly for his answer. He sighed.

"I will try to."

Iruka finally smiled. "Promise?"

Kakashi nodded. He was surprised when Iruka placed his own palm on one of his gloved ones.

"We form a pact this way." Iruka said as he pressed his palm down firmly on the jounin's. "My parents used to do that with me before they go on missions. This is their way of promising that they will be back. They didn't form a pact with me before they went on that battle……" The boy trailed off as his breath hitched.

Kakashi tightened his hand slightly around Iruka's, as he gave the younger boy the silent comfort that he needs. Then he stepped forward slightly and ruffled the brown hair.

"I will come back."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi sat by the window sill, waiting until he was sure that Iruka was asleep. He walked over to the couch, where he had folded his flak jacket and put it on. Making sure that the traps he had set around the house were in place, he slipped out of the window and headed for the memorial stone.

The jounin sighed as he traced the familiar names carved in the marble. He stared up at the dark midnight sky.

"Sensei, tell me what I should do?"

The stone was silent. But deep down, Kakashi knew what Minato would have said. He had been living in denial for a long while. He knew people cared about him, but he just couldn't bring himself to care, or to even get himself attached to anyone. It just doesn't go along with his principles and philosophies. His duty is to kill and protect. A trained tool to serve the village. He knew the rule of the shinobi so well that he could recite it backwards. He knew he shouldn't have emotions.

But then, when had he allowed someone into his heart? A child no less. Iruka had turned his values and beliefs upside down. Much as he hated to admit it, he knew the boy had grown on him.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and rubbed his face tiredly. He had never expected things to take on such a turn when he accepted the mission from Hiruzen. He hadn't expected that someone could influence him more than Minato, Obito or any other person ever had.

He hadn't expected that when there comes the time when he had to return to ANBU, he would worry about how Iruka would get on.

The jounin sighed in exasperation. The next one and a half weeks, he knew, was going to be a tough one.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: New Mission

Chapter 22: New Mission

Kakashi stood in front of the brunette, who was clearly trying to hold back his tears. Sandaime stood beside the silver-haired teen, watching on.

"I…. I'm going, Kakashi-senpai." Iruka said softly.

Kakashi nodded. He then looked up at the lady standing behind the boy. "I will leave him to you then."

The lady nodded before she bent down to Iruka's eye level. "Come on now, Iruka-kun. Let's go in and settle down, then I can introduce you to the other children."

Iruka adjusted the small pack on his back before he turned and trudged after the dark-haired lady walking in front. He had barely taken two steps when he spun around and ran towards Kakashi.

The jounin was startled when a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist. Iruka did not attempt to hold back anything this time as he sobbed into the teen's vest.

Hiruzen sighed and stepped away. He walked towards the dark-haired lady standing at the entrance of the orphanage, looking on in surprise.

"Let's go in first. Kakashi will bring him in later."

The lady bowed respectfully before she walked after the Hokage, leaving the two boys alone.

Kakashi pulled away slightly, as he led the younger boy towards a bench at the side. He sat Iruka down and crouched before him. "What now?"

"I…. I don't want to go."

"It's just for three days, Iruka." Kakashi sighed.

"I don't want to go." Iruka repeated softly as he looked at the jounin pleadingly. "I will be going in there after you leave anyway. Why do I have to go now?"

"It's to help you adjust to the life in the orphanage." The older teen shifted and sat down beside him. "It will be easier for you to fit in when you are officially taken in after I leave."

"But….."

Kakashi turned to look at the child. "This must be done, Iruka. It's for your own good."

"But what if they don't like me?" Iruka muttered, tears brimming in the corner of his brown orbs.

The jounin smiled behind his mask. Who wouldn't like Iruka? That child is just so full of life and exudes a sense of optimism. It just wasn't possible that anyone wouldn't like him. Hell, he had captured the attention of a hoard of elite jounin in just two weeks. Raidou, Genma and Aoba had all been asking Kakashi about how Iruka is getting on. And even Asuma, seems to care.

He patted the boy lightly on the head. "They won't."

"But…" Iruka fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"If they do anything to you, I will make them pay for it."

"Really?" Iruka looked at him hopefully as he swiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes." Kakashi stood up and shoved one hand into his pocket. He held out the other to the child. Iruka eyed him for a moment before he jumped off the bench and took the gloved hand.

The two walked quietly towards the orphanage and Kakashi led the younger boy through the entrance and into the waiting room.

Hiruzen was sitting there smoking his pipe. He stood up when the two boys approached and gave Kakashi a brief nod.

The jounin ushered the child forward to the waiting caretaker. But Iruka clung on, refusing to let go as he eyed the lady tentatively.

Kakashi sighed and leaned down a little. "Go on Iruka."

The child turned to look at him before reluctantly letting go. But he remained in his spot.

"You go on ahead now, I will come over later and bring you out for ramen." Kakashi said quietly.

Iruka gave a small smile and nodded. Then, he turned back to the lady and dragged his feet over to where she was standing. The dark-haired lady took his hand and turned to walk down one of the corridors.

Kakashi watched as they disappeared around a corner. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Kakashi." Hiruzen smiled and turned towards the exit.

=-=-=-=

Hiruzen leaned back in his seat with a sigh. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi, I know I told you that you would only be back on ANBU after next week. But I need you to do something for me now."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed politely.

"Since Iruka is going to be in the orphanage for the next three days, I think there isn't too much concern about no one looking after him." Hiruzen eyed the silver haired teen. Kakashi nodded.

The older man pulled out a scroll from the side of his table. "I can't think of anyone else who is more fitted for this job than you. You possess the speed and the skills. You are the person for this job."

Kakashi took the scroll into his hands and studied it. "An assassination mission?"

"Yes. And as you can see, it's not any other person. It's one of the rich merchants in the River Country. And he is an influential politician as well."

Kakashi nodded as he read the details in the scroll.

"His residence is heavily guarded and he had engaged shinobi to guard him. With your skills in stealth and your speed from past records, I believe that you will be able to finish this mission before any of them even realize what happened."

Kakashi slipped the scroll into his vest pocket. "When must I set off?"

"After midnight tonight." Hiruzen leaned back in his seat. "And this mission shouldn't take more than two days to travel there and back."

"I know what to do, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded. "All the best."

Kakashi bowed and then turned and strode out of the room.

=-=-=-=

Iruka grinned happily as Genma strode beside him, telling him a joke from one of his missions. Kakashi, Raidou and Asuma followed quietly behind, watching the duo laughing happily.

"So he knows?" Raidou asked quietly. Kakashi turned to look at him for a moment before nodding.

"And how did he react to it?" Raidou sighed as he watched the boy bantering with the honey-haired jounin.

"As well as any ten-year-old would." Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket. "He was crying today when I brought him to the orphanage."

"So that's why you brought him out for dinner?" Asuma glanced at him. Kakashi nodded.

"Looks like he really did stir some change in you." Raidou smiled.

Asuma watched on in amusement. "Who would have thought that a ten-year-old academy kid would be able to change the cold façade of our best ANBU captain?"

Kakashi snorted. Raidou laughed.

"But at least it's for the better." Raidou clapped a hand on the silver-haired teen's back. "Just too bad that you are leaving him on his own soon. It would have been interesting to see how your relationship would have revolved."

Kakashi shrugged. He slipped a pocket watch from his vest and took a look at it. It was almost ten. He stepped forward slightly. "Iruka, we've got to go back."

The brunette turned around and looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. "Do we have to go now?"

"Yeah, it's still early, Kakashi." Raidou raised an eyebrow. "What's the hurry?"

"I have a mission later." Kakashi muttered.

Raidou frowned. "ANBU mission?"

Kakashi gave a non-committal grunt. He stepped closer to the younger boy. "We have to go now. Your caretaker will be worried if you go back too late."

"But….."

"We will come out another time." Kakashi straightened himself and held out a hand. "Let's go."

Iruka took the teen's hand reluctantly and then, he turned and bade the others goodbye.

"Take care, Iruka." Genma smiled.

"We will see you soon." Raidou ruffled the brown hair.

Iruka gave them a soft grin. Then he and Kakashi walked away.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: Lost Attachment

**A/N: Great! I managed to get this up before I go to bed. *grins* Well, I guess that's good for now. Though there won't be any updates tomorrow, since I will be at an event till late at night. But well, I will try to update over the weekend!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Lost Attachment

Iruka sat under the tree and stared blankly at the group of children playing a distance away. Someone came up beside him and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

The boy looked up at the lady who was hovering above him.

"Iruka-kun, why aren't you playing with the rest?" The lady smiled kindly as she crouched down beside him.

Iruka shook his head quietly as he continued staring, cradling his chin in his hands.

"What happened, Iruka-kun?"

"Where is Kakashi-senpai, Kaori-san?" Iruka turned to look at the dark haired lady.

Kaori sighed as she ruffled his hair lightly. "You've been asking that for many times. Is there anything important, that's why you are looking for him?"

"He didn't come and look for me for the last two days." Iruka used his finger to draw in the sand aimlessly. "Did he forget about me?"

"I'm sure he didn't, Iruka-kun." Kaori smiled kindly. "He may just be busy with work."

"But he said he will come and visit me." Iruka said softly. "He said he will bring me out for ramen again."

"He will keep to his promise. Who knows, he may come by later." Kaori said, trying to cheer the boy up. "How about you join the other children in their games? I'm sure Kakashi-san wouldn't like to see you feeling so down."

"I don't want to." Iruka turned away. Then he muttered softly. "I can go home today, can't I, Kaori-san?"

Kaori nodded. "Yes. But don't you want to stay here until Kakashi-san comes over?"

"Do you think he will?" Iruka looked at her hopefully.

"I'm sure he will." Kaori smiled.

Iruka smiled slightly. The caretaker was right. His Kakashi-senpai would keep to his promise. Kakashi wouldn't lie to him, would he?

=-=-=-=

"The last message that we got from him, he said that there were S-rank criminals in the vicinity of the residence."

Hiruzen frowned deeply. He hadn't expected the complications. This does really looks bad.

"And there wasn't any more transmissions from him after that?" Hiruzen finally looked at the shinobi standing in front of his desk.

"No." The shinobi hesitated for a moment before he glanced at the Hokage uncertainly. "Do we need to send backups for Hound?"

Hiruzen stood from his seat and paced his room, deep in thoughts. Finally he sighed. "No. Let's wait for another day. He may be withholding communication to avoid being tracked. He's a trained ANBU. He knows what to do. I have faith in him."

The shinobi nodded. "I will take my leave then, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen waved him off. "Let me know the moment you receive any news from him."

The shinobi bowed politely. Then he turned and retreated from the room.

Hiruzen sighed tiredly as he walked to the inner room and sat in the couch. He stared at the photos of the past Hokage on the wall.

"This entire village is in chaos. After what the Kyuubi and Danzo did, our power is almost cut by half. Everyone is going through a rough patch." Hiruzen gave a dry smile at the photos staring back at him. He studied each one intently, until he reached Minato's.

"You know, I would have loved to keep Kakashi with Iruka for a while more. If it had been any other time, I would have given him a longer period to spend with Iruka. It does both of them some good. At least, I can see that Kakashi is slowly opening up. And I'm sure that's what you would want to see too, Yondaime."

Hiruzen shook his head regretfully. "But now isn't really the time to be building bonds. It will take a long time to rebuild Konoha." Hiruzen took a puff and smiled softly. "Though I'm sure, Kakashi wouldn't give up on that child. He may deny it, but he's definitely attached to Iruka in a way."

"I'm glad, Minato. And I'm sure you would be too. You and I had both been worried how him being in ANBU would destroy him and drive him to the brink of insanity, killing off the last emotions in him. At least now, he had found another anchor to hold on to him. No matter what happens, at least there's a shore for him to turn to."

Hiruzen smiled. "And Iruka is playing that role very well."

=-=-=-=

Iruka climbed along the dark cliffy areas, scraping his legs and arms in the process. Finally, he reached the top of Yondaime's head and he settled down there, looking over the entire village.

He played with the hem of his shirt absently as he stared blankly at the night sky. Tears welled in his eyes and he lifted his arm to wipe them away. He couldn't fight the helplessness rising in him.

He had been so hopeful that Kakashi would pop by that evening to bring him out, just as the caretaker had been so certain that he would. But he had looked out of the window so many times – that the other children were getting curious – and still, he saw no silver-haired jounin heading his way.

He hadn't been thinking straight after that. All he knew was that, he had been left alone yet again and he hated that feeling. He hated it so much that he felt the need to be alone for a while. Then, he had wandered away from the orphanage when no one was looking.

He knew that the caretaker would be running around the village, looking for him now. But he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care, not when he was feeling so dejected.

He had a feeling that Kakashi had left him for good. Well, should he be surprised? He's after all just a kid and the jounin definitely had other things better to do than to keep looking him up and accompanying him everywhere.

Iruka sat there quietly, not making a sound or even moving. There were so many different thoughts running through his mind and he could make no sense of them all.

He did not know how long he sat. But then, from a distance, he could hear the village clock chime eleven times. Another hour to midnight. Iruka was sure, that he would not see the jounin again that day.

It seems, that the one and a half weeks that he was supposed to be spent with the jounin, had been abruptly cut off.

=-=-=-=

Hiruzen looked up from his desk when a knock came to his door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and a flustered young lady stepped into the room.

"Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen studied the lady. Then he nodded. "Kaori, what is it?"

"Well…. Um…. Hokage-sama, Umino Iruka is missing." Kaori said, anxiety rising up in her.

Hiruzen sighed. It seems like it's one trouble after the other. He was still worried about Kakashi and now, this had to come. He shook his head tiredly. "When?"

"We assume it's after dinner. No one had seen him after he left the dining room."

Hiruzen stood from his seat. "It's been a few hours then."

Kaori nodded. "We've been looking around the village for him. But we can't seem to find him anywhere."

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe as he frowned thoughtfully. "If he means to hide, there's no way you would be able to find him, since no one in the orphanage is trained in this area." The older man paced around the room slowly. "Any idea why he ran away?"

"I think he might be upset." Kaori sighed. "He was asking about Kakashi-san for the last two days, because Kakashi-san hadn't been to visit him."

"I would have thought so." Hiruzen turned towards the caretaker and smiled softly. "He wouldn't have run far. I believe he's still in the village, perhaps hiding somewhere which no one would have thought of looking."

"And that is?" Kaori looked at the older man curiously. "Just let me know, Hokage-sama. I will go and look for him."

Hiruzen shook his head. "You won't be able to reach him. And, even if you do, he may not want to leave with you." The Hokage turned towards the door. "Eagle."

The door opened and an ANBU stepped in. "You called, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. Raidou, Genma, Asuma and Aoba. These four of them, whoever is in the village, get them to come and see me now."

The ANBU nodded briefly, and then he was gone.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Kakashi is not in the village. And over the last two weeks, other than Kakashi, Iruka had been spending quite a fair bit of time with them too. They may know where to look for him." Hiruzen took another puff from his pipe. "And, with their relationship, they may be able to comfort him."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi grimaced in pain when a branch scratched against the wound on his chest. He stumbled across the path, heading towards the village.

It should have been a simple mission. It shouldn't have been so complicated. He had done so many assassinations in the past, but none of them had been as bad as this.

He hadn't foreseen the possibility of the merchant engaging S-rank criminals to work for him. He hadn't expected that the residence had been heavily guarded by twenty jounin-level shinobi. He didn't even anticipate the fact that the actual residence was nothing like the blueprint that had been handed to him. There had been too many traps, too many rooms and too many secret tunnels. He couldn't even rely on the print to guide him through the residence. He had to count on his own instincts and experience to get him through the place.

But at least, the mission had been accomplished. The merchant had been killed, though it had triggered the alertness of the shinobi in the area and they had pursued him deep into the forest. There had been a tough fight and it had been bloody. But he had managed to kill some and maim the others and he was sure they won't be able to pursue him any further.

Though, he didn't get off too lightly. In all his years as a shinobi, he had never felt as worn out as he was now. He knew he was definitely suffering from chakra depletion and major wounds here and there. He didn't even want to think how badly he had been injured internally. He only hoped he can make it back to the village where he can collapse in safety.

He dragged his heavy feet through the well-trodden path. Konoha was close, he could feel it. Just a while more and he will reach the gates. He will be able to go back to the comfort of his home and dress his wounds, pop a few chakra pills and sleep through the night.

Then, a thought crossed his mind. He wondered how Iruka was coping. He knew that he had been two days overdue in his mission and Iruka had been due to return home from the orphanage that day after the three-day adjustment period. He wondered if the boy had stayed put in the orphanage, or he had return home on his own.

He had promised Iruka before he left that he would be there to pick the younger boy up to go home. But it was just too bad that his mission had taken on such an unexpected turn that he had been delayed. He just hoped Iruka won't be foolish enough to go home on his own. Kakashi was sure he doesn't want to go back to the village to find the boy trying to burn down his kitchen by attempting to cook.

Any further thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when one of the side gates came into view. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. He picked up his pace, as he stumbled towards the gates, vaguely making out two shinobi standing at the side, keeping watch.

He winced slightly when the slash across his thigh burned, as he tried to move faster. He kept his gaze firmly fixed on the path leading to the village.

Just a few more steps and he would be home.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: Injured

**A/N: And yep, I've finally got this chapter up. ^_^ Well, hope you will enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Injured

"You call for us, Hokage-sama?" Raidou bowed politely. Genma nodded in greeting and Asuma rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Yes." The older man glanced at the three teens standing before him. "Iruka is missing. I need you to look for him."

Raidou raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he in the orphanage?"

"Ran away." Hiruzen shook his head tiredly. "From what I heard, he's upset that Kakashi hadn't been to look for him."

"But Kakashi is on a mission, isn't he?" Genma frowned.

"Yes. But I don't believe that Iruka knows. Anyway, he's been missing for a few hours. I don't think he has gone out of the village. But, the weather is getting colder. I don't want him to fall sick. I believe the three of you here had been hanging around him quite a bit. So you may know where he is."

"Not really, Hokage-sama." Genma scratched his head as he tried to think of places where the child might go. "But we could try looking around."

"That's good. Let me know once you find him." Hiruzen waved the three out.

Asuma shrugged and turned to walk out of the door with his two other friends following closely behind.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stepped through the gates wearily. The sentries stationed there eyed him with concern.

"ANBU-sama, are you alright?"

Kakashi turned to look at them through the slits of the white porcelain mask. Then he waved them off and continued forward.

He could feel the wound across his abdomen already tearing up a little from the exertion of his body when he pushed himself to hurry back to the village. He grimaced and walked along the dimly lit path, barely even registering his surroundings. Dangerous, but he could not find the energy to bother anymore. Even trying to stay conscious was a struggle. The only thing that he noted was that there was no one on the streets anymore. Who would be at this time of the night other than ninjas who had duties to perform?

He slipped the ANBU mask off his face, allowing himself to breathe easier through the fabric of his face mask. The cool air that hit the exposed area of his face was a welcoming relief, calming his senses and clearing his mind.

He focused on the path, trudging towards his apartment building. It shouldn't take too long now. Just another few more minutes and he could collapse in the comfort of his home.

=-=-=-=

Iruka trudged along the quiet path, as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep warm. He frowned slightly. He should have brought his jacket along, knowing that the weather is turning cold.

He continued aimlessly down the path, not watching exactly where he was heading towards. In fact, he has no idea where he wants to be. Going home sounded good. But then, without the older teen there to accompany him, it just seems to empty. He didn't want to go back to the orphanage. Much as the caretaker was nice to him, the place just seems too depressing.

He turned into an alley and walked along the dark path, carefully treading along to avoid stepping on any night animals that were scurrying around in the area. He managed to get through the unlit area unscathed.

As he exited at the other end of the alley and onto the dimly lit streets near the gate, he walked right into a staggering form that had just entered through the gates a distance down the streets.

His small frame was almost knocked off balance. He stumbled a few steps back before a hand reached out to steady him.

He took a while to get back his senses. And when he did, he glanced up at the person he had knocked into. Their eyes met and he gaped.

"Ka…. Kakashi-senpai?"

The jounin seemed a little distant and unfocused as he studied the boy before him. Iruka took in the damage under the dim street lights and could vaguely make out the blood on the ANBU uniform and the slashes across the pale body. He stumbled forward slightly and held on to the bloody arm when Kakashi swayed slightly.

"What happened to you?" Iruka was on the verge of tears when the jounin coughed, trying to clear his throat. He was in complete shock. Over the last few days, he hadn't seen the older teen. And now, finally having caught sight of him, Kakashi looked like he had just been caught up in bloodshed, which couldn't be too far from the truth.

"I'm fine." Kakashi rasped, as he tried to clear his foggy mind to identify this familiar figure in front of him.

"But…. But…." Iruka peered at the older teen worriedly.

"I'm fine, Iruka." Kakashi said throatily, finally recognizing the younger boy. "I just need to get these wounds cleaned up."

Iruka eyed the older teen nervously before he clung on to Kakashi and spoke softly. "I will help you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Then, deciding that he did not have the energy to deny the child and that it does sounds good to have an additional pair of hands to bandage up the numerous lacerations, he turned towards the direction of his apartment with Iruka following closely behind him.

Someone landed soundlessly in front of them, startling Iruka and causing Kakashi to assume an offensive position, aggravating his injury further. When he realized who it was, he growled under his breath in frustration.

"There you are kid!" The person walked towards Iruka.

"Asuma-senpai!" Iruka bit his bottom lip in nervousness.

Asuma turned from the child to the other teen standing with him. He looked at Kakashi from head to toe with a frown.

"What the hell did you do to yourself, Kakashi?"

The silver-haired teen sighed inwardly. All he wanted to do was to go home, tend to his injuries and get a good rest. But now, it seems that he is meeting more and more people, who seemed interested in his condition. Who in the world would have thought that so many people would be roaming the streets in the middle of the night?

"What does it look like to you?" Kakashi muttered as he continued on his way, barely able to keep on his feet any longer.

Asuma moved forward without another word and slung the silver-haired jounin's arm across his shoulder. He propped the teen's weight against him before he moved on.

"Don't think you will be able to hold on anymore." Asuma said gruffly as he helped Kakashi along with Iruka following on the other side of the silver-haired ANBU. "But, don't lose consciousness on me now. I don't want to have to support your entire weight."

Kakashi didn't say anything as he focused on getting his feet moving. He is now feeling the brunt of the chakra depletion and he could feel the strength in him gradually slipping away.

After a minute of silence, Iruka finally spoke up hesitantly. "Aren't we going to the hospital? We've passed the junction."

Asuma snorted. "The day Kakashi will go to the hospital, remind me to buy the lottery. I would strike the grand prize, I'm sure."

Iruka blinked confusedly at the jounin's words. But he opted to remain quiet as he trudged alongside the ANBU. He reached out a hand and clung on to Kakashi's wrist, in order to keep pace with the two older boys.

It didn't take long to reach Kakashi's apartment. But it did take a while for Asuma to actually get the other teen up the stairs and into his house when Kakashi finally decided to collapse on him at the foot of the stairs of the building.

Asuma dragged the other jounin into the room and settled him on the bed before he turned to Iruka.

"Go to the bathroom and get the medic kit. Also, get me some water and a wash cloth."

Iruka nodded and ran out of the bedroom. Asuma sighed and got down to the task of stripping off the ANBU gears.

It didn't take long for Iruka to come back to the room. He walked over as he carefully balanced the basin of water in both his hands, a medic kit gripped in between two of his fingers and two wash cloths hung from his arm.

Asuma took the things from him and set it down on the bedside table. He shifted and allowed a sitting space for the younger boy. Then wordlessly, the two started to clean up the silver-haired teen and tended to his wounds.

=-=-=-=

_An eye twitched. The fists clenched together in obvious tension. And then, the silver brows knitted together, seemingly in deep concentration. The breaths came out, short and harsh. Kakashi watched as the kunai flashed in front of him. He crouched in an offense position, ready to attack. A hand clamped down hard on his shoulder and he tried to fight back. But the person merely shoved him down against the ground._

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, his sharingan whirling wildly under the dim moonlight. Another person was hovering over him, pinning him down by the shoulders and keeping him from moving. Instincts took over as he struggled to fight back, but found that he lacked the energy.

It took him a while to register that he was no longer in the fields, nor was he fighting his enemies. His breath even out as he felt the tension slipped away and he closed his sharingan eye. Under the dim light, he made out who the other party was and slowly eased up his defensive mind.

"Fully awake?"

Kakashi nodded as he swallowed dryly. Asuma sighed and released his hold on the other teen. Kakashi sat up in his bed and winced when his wounds stretched from the movement. He could feel the aches all over his body.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost three hours." Asuma sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine." Kakashi muttered hoarsely.

"Here." Asuma handed the other teen some pills. "Take some chakra pills for replenishment."

Kakashi took the tablets and popped them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He sat still for a moment, staring blankly at his covers as he waited for the pills to take effect.

"Iruka is outside." Asuma's voice broke into the silence.

Kakashi looked up at his friend strangely. Asuma merely shrugged and turned towards the window.

"He's sleeping on your couch."

Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "That reminds me. Isn't he supposed to be in the orphanage?"

"He was. But he ran away when the caretakers weren't looking." Asuma smirked. "And that's the reason why we were sent out to look for him."

"We?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Genma and Raidou too. Somehow, the Hokage thinks that we will know where he would be hiding." Asuma snorted. "I sent a message to the two of them and told them Iruka had been found. They came by earlier and helped to tend to you. They left just a while ago."

"What happened to Iruka?"

"Who knows. But from what I heard, it seems that he was upset that you hadn't been to visit him." Asuma gave him a dry smile. "You didn't tell him you were going away on a mission."

"I don't think it was necessary to tell him." Kakashi rubbed his face tiredly. "It's an ANBU mission after all."

"Well, apparently, he thought you had abandoned him. Raidou was saying that the caretaker told him Iruka had been asking for you for the last few days."

Kakashi sighed, realizing just how much Iruka was growing on him. He pushed the covers back and stood up, pausing for a minute to stretch himself before he walked over to the door. He opened it and walked out of the room. Asuma raised an eyebrow and trailed after him curiously.

The two walked into the dark living room. Kakashi stood by the couch and watched at the figure curled up in it, sleeping. He turned to the other teen.

"Why didn't Raidou and Genma bring him back to the orphanage? At least he has a bed there. It would be more comfortable than cramping on a couch."

"They did offer. But he refused. He was worried about you and was adamant about staying. He was even asking me if you would die or if the injuries would have any adverse effects on you. And he had so many questions about how to take care of you when you wake up." Asuma smiled softly, as he watched the boy shifted in his sleeping position. He shook his head in mild amusement. "Kids."

Kakashi turned to look at his friend. Asuma met his eye and grinned.

"I'm not lying. He was truly concern about you." Asuma turned back to look at the child. "Appreciate it, Kakashi. There's still someone who cares about you. Even if he's just a kid."

Kakashi was silent. He crouched down by the couch and pushed the stray strands of hair away from the tanned face.

"I wonder if he will do this when he is officially taken into the orphanage. You would be back in ANBU by then and the frequencies of him seeing you would be even lesser." Asuma mused.

Kakashi straightened himself and shoved his hands into his pocket. "We will think about that when it happens."

Asuma shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm leaving. You take care of that kid yourself. He's so attached to you that I think he will break if we forcefully take him away. And I do think you need to calm his nerves. He was scared stiff when he saw all the wounds on your body."

Kakashi nodded quietly.

"And Kakashi, I don't want to remind you. But, I believe you do remember that one and a half weeks is ending soon. You would have to get him settled down, or it would be harder for him when you officially leave."

"I know."

Asuma nodded. Then he turned to walk towards the door. "See you around then."

"Asuma." Kakashi called out just as the other jounin placed his hand on the door knob. He turned around and eyed the silver-haired teen.

Kakashi shook his head to try and clear it. He could feel a headache coming up. The pills must be getting in effect. "Can you help me to move Iruka to my room?"

Asuma eyed him tentatively for a moment before he moved to the child. "Sure."

The dark-haired jounin picked up the boy carefully into his arms to avoid disrupting the peaceful rest. He walked down the corridor towards Kakashi's bedroom with the other teen following behind.

He placed Iruka down on the bed and turned to look at Kakashi. "Where are you going to sleep then?"

The ANBU shrugged. "Doesn't matter. The bed is big enough for two anyway."

Asuma stared at him, surprised that Kakashi was willing to share his bed with another child. Then he grinned and walked out of the room. "Sure. Have a good rest."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	25. Chapter 25: Promise Made

**A/N: And here you go. Here's the next chap. Sorry, I would have updated earlier, but well, there was a tech glitch. ^_^ And well, I would have done a two chapters update, but I guess I procrastinate a little in writing the next chapter. =.= Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Promise Made

The morning light filtered through the curtains and into the room. Kakashi groaned and shut his eye tight for a moment before he slowly opened it. He sat up in his bed, aware of all the aches in his joints and muscles. His strength was not yet quite back, which explains why he was feeling so tired and he was sure it would take at least two days rest before he fully recovers from the brunt of the chakra depletion.

A sound in the kitchen caught his attention. He frowned, knowing that not many people could disable the traps in his apartment. And as far as he was concerned, only Minato and Asuma knew how to disable the traps, because he had collapsed on them more than once when returning on bad missions.

And he knew, Asuma would never appear in his apartment, so early in the morning and without a reason.

He slipped out of bed and walked quietly towards his bedroom door, palming a kunai on his way out. He opened the door and walked soundlessly along the corridor, hiding behind a wall and looking out into the kitchen, where the sound was coming from.

He relaxed almost immediately when he saw the small figure pattering around his neatly kept kitchen. He sighed inaudibly as his foggy mind started to recall the previous night's happenings.

Placing the kunai on his bookshelf, he walked into the kitchen and watched in mild amusement as Iruka busied himself at the stove. His eye scanned the surroundings and a silver brow rose in curiosity when a big bag of groceries came into view. He leaned against the kitchen doorway and observed for a minute more before he spoke in a low voice.

"What are you doing?"

Iruka jumped and let out a little yelp. The plate which he was holding slipped from his hand from the shock.

Kakashi moved and grabbed the porcelain ware before it came in contact with the marble floor. He straightened himself and placed the plate beside the stove as he watched the boy who was plastered against the counter and looking at him in alarm.

"Your cooking is going to burn if you continue staring like this." Kakashi folded his arms as his eye travelled from the boy to the skillet over the fire on the stove.

Iruka snapped from his daze and blushed as he turned towards the pan and continued with his task of cooking. Kakashi noted with interest that the boy's movements were a little awkward, but otherwise, Iruka was pretty sure about what he was doing. He was certain that just a few days ago, Iruka hadn't even known the difference between sugar and salt.

"Are you sure you won't burn down my kitchen?"

Iruka turned to look at him indignantly. "I've learnt how to cook!"

Kakashi shrugged and retreated from the kitchen, heading to his bathroom and leaving Iruka to his own cooking.

=-=-=-=

When the jounin came out from the bathroom, breakfast was already laid out on the dining table. Iruka was rummaging through the grocery bag and putting the things away. Kakashi walked over and surveyed the simple home-made meal on the table.

"Where did you learn to cook this?" Kakashi sat down in front of his bowl of noodles. A plate of bacon and eggs was placed beside the bowl.

Iruka stopped fumbling around and joined the older teen at the table as he clumsily poured a glass of milk for the jounin, spilling some on the table in the process.

"Kaori-san taught me when I was in the orphanage." Iruka muttered as he concentrated on filling the glass.

"And you picked it up?" Kakashi shoved some noodles into his mouth.

"Yes." Iruka scratched his head in embarrassment as he pushed the milk towards the other teen. "How does it taste? I don't think I cooked as well as Kaori-san did. But I tried my best."

"Not too bad. A little bland. But otherwise, it's edible." The jounin shoved another mouthful into his mouth.

Iruka grinned. "I will improve the next time."

Kakashi nodded. Then he pointed to Iruka's share. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yes." Iruka scratched his head awkwardly as he appeared a little deep in thoughts. Then he rummaged through his pocket and brought out a piece of paper. Reading through it quickly, he shoved it back into his shorts and smiled at the older teen. "Let me help you to change your bandages."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow as he eyed the child warily. Does Iruka even know how to do that? "It doesn't matter. Take your breakfast first. We can do that later."

"Sure?" Iruka looked at him uncertainly before he pulled out the paper again. Then he muttered softly to himself as he studied the writings intently. "But the instructions said….."

Kakashi leaned over the table and plucked the paper from the child's hand. Iruka stared at him, surprised for a minute. When he recovered, the jounin was already leaning back in his seat and reading out the contents in the note.

"First, buy groceries. Next, prepare breakfast. Make sure to give him lots of milk to help him to gain back strength. Before breakfast, remember to redress his wounds……."

"Stop that! Give it back!" Iruka reached over to try to snatch the paper back. But Kakashi held it out of his reach.

"…… When drawing the bath, the water can't be too cold or too hot. In this weather, if the water is too cold, there's a possibility he will contract hypothermia. If the water is too hot, it may sting the wounds….."

"Stop it!"

The jounin stopped reading and gave a sideways glance to the boy who was blushing from embarrassment. "Who gave you this?"

Iruka muttered something as he scratched the scar across his face uneasily.

"What? I can't hear you." Kakashi stared at him passively.

"Raidou-senpai, Asuma-senpai and Genma-senpai." Iruka spoke a little louder.

Kakashi sighed and held the paper back to the child who immediately grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket. "And they gave this to you why?"

Iruka shrugged. "I… I didn't know how to take care of you….. So they said they could offer some advice….." The voice grew softer and trailed off.

"And they brought you out this morning to buy the groceries?"

Iruka nodded as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "Raidou-senpai brought me."

Kakashi stared at the child for a moment. Somehow, it warmed his heart to know someone cares so much. But he just did not understand what is it about him that had Iruka being so concerned and fussing over him like that. Having been alone for so long, this little gesture made him a little uneasy.

He turned back to his breakfast and started tucking in. From the corner of his eye, he could see Iruka stealing little tentative glances.

"What is it?"

"Are…… Are you angry?" Iruka asked softly.

The jounin set down his chopsticks and folded his arms on the table. "Should I be?"

"I don't know." Iruka stared at the table in front of him. "I….. I didn't mean to…. I…. I just wanted to…. To take care of you….. You have always been the one to take care of me…. I just want to return the favor." Nervous tears welled up in the brown eyes.

The jounin was a little startled at the confession. He hadn't expected anything in return when he took care of the boy. It was after all a mission. But Iruka had taken it as a kind gesture and wanted to do something for him in return.

It was kind of touching. He felt a little bad having scared the child with his nonchalance towards the whole situation. He was sure Iruka had put a lot of thought into it.

He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Aren't you going to redress my wounds later? So, shouldn't you start eating now to ensure that we can start on it quickly?"

Iruka looked up at him. "But….."

"I'm not angry." Kakashi started to dig into his meal again. "But if you don't start eating, I will be."

Iruka grinned and wiped the unshed tears from his eyes. Then he started to eat his noodles.

Kakashi watched in mild amusement. Then something struck him and he frowned slightly. He glanced at the child, before he decided he does need to satisfy that bit of curiosity in him.

"Iruka."

The child looked up from his bowl of noodles.

"Why did you run away from the orphanage? Everyone was worried about you."

Iruka turned back to his bowl and stirred it aimlessly. "I'm sorry."

"Did anything happen there?"

The boy shrugged. "No."

Kakashi was silent as he waited expectantly for the child to continue. Iruka shifted nervously before he answered. "I don't like it there."

"I know that. But still, you can't just run away like this."

"Sorry." The boy looked away guiltily.

"Iruka, don't do that when you enter the orphanage next week. If anything happens, look for someone you can talk to." Kakashi sighed.

"Will you be around for me to talk to?" Iruka looked at him hopefully.

Kakashi paused in picking up the bacon. He contemplated for a moment and shrugged. "No. I don't think I will actually be around much. But Raidou and Genma will be."

"Oh…." Iruka prodded his food disinterestedly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the disappointed tone before he understood what the child was upset about.

He frowned as he chose his words carefully. "But, when I'm in the village, I promise to look you up."

Iruka looked at him, before a small smile form on his face. He nodded. "Promise." He held up his hand. Kakashi stared at it for a second before he raised his and pressed it against the smaller one, forming the pact which the child had so firmly believed in.

Iruka grinned happily as he drew back his hand. Then he started to dig into his meal. Kakashi watched him thoughtfully for a moment before he turned back to his own meal.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	26. Chapter 26: End of Mission

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!! But here's the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 26: End of Mission

Iruka clung on to the gloved hand as the caretakers moved his belongings to his dorm. He looked at the taller teen and tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Kakashi tousled the brown hair and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"We will come and see you when we can, Iruka." Genma crouched down in front of the child and grinned. Iruka nodded quietly, though the statement did nothing to push away the misery that was rising up in him.

"Yeah. And it's not like you are going to be locked in there forever." Raidou smiled. "We will still come around when we are in the village and we can go out together."

Iruka swiped the unshed tears from his eyes and forced a smile. "I would like that."

Kakashi tugged the small hand lightly. "Come on now. We still need to fill in the paperwork."

The boy followed his silver-haired senior through the entrance and to the waiting area where Kaori was waiting with a file in her hands. She eyed the despondent boy uncertainly before she turned to the older teen.

"Would you like to fill this in for Iruka-kun?"

Kakashi glanced at the boy, who shifted his feet uncomfortably. Then he shrugged and took the file in his hands, settling down on one of the couches. Genma and Raidou sat down on the other side, waiting for him to do whatever is necessary.

Iruka sat down quietly beside the older teen as Kakashi started filling out the particulars. He answered the few questions that the jounin asked, but was otherwise quiet.

Finally, the older teen handed the paper back to the caretaker. Kaori read through the details and smiled. "That's about it. Iruka-kun, now, since you still have your parents' house, the last thing you need to do is to hand us your house keys for safe keeping. The keys will be kept with all your relevant documents until you leave the orphanage."

The boy hesitated for a moment. Then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of keys. He eyed them longingly for a while before Kaori bent down in front of him and smiled kindly. "We will give it back to you once you are of age to leave this place. Don't worry about it."

"What if you lose it?" Iruka glanced up, his grip refusing to loosen on the keys.

"Every child has a safe tagged to their names here. We will keep it locked up in the safe. You won't lose it." Kaori ruffled the brown hair.

Iruka was unconvinced. He clutched on tightly, his reluctance to hand it over clearly showing. His house keys were important to him. It was the last possession from his parents. He couldn't lose it.

Kaori sighed and straightened herself. She glanced around at the three jounin who were looking on the brief exchange. Then she turned back to Iruka.

"If you don't feel safe leaving it with us, why don't you hand it to one of the jounin-sama here? I'm sure they will know better how to keep things securely."

The child looked at the keys in his hands. Then he looked up and studied the three older teens. He glanced back at the keys before he walked over to Kakashi and held them out to the jounin.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Then he watched at the hand uncertainly before he sighed and put out his hand. Iruka hesitated for a moment more, then he dropped the keys into the gloved hand. "You will keep it safe, won't you?"

The jounin nodded.

"You will give it back to me when I leave this place, won't you?" Iruka sniffled.

Kakashi nodded again. Then he crouched down before the boy. "Now remember what you promised me."

Iruka gazed at his feet as he nodded quietly. Kakashi straightened himself and gave him a gentle shove. "Now go on ahead."

"Goodbye, senpai." Iruka murmured. Kakashi sighed and ruffled his hair. With one last look, Iruka turned and walked away with his caretaker.

Kakashi watched as the child disappeared up the stairs. Genma and Raidou came up beside him.

"Missing him?" Genma grinned. Kakashi snorted.

"No."

The silver-haired teen turned to walk off. His mission was accomplished. Iruka would be taken care of in the orphanage. He could focus on serving the village without any further disruptions.

But then, as he looked at the keys still in his hands, somehow, it felt kind of strange without the boy chatting happily beside him.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi heaved himself over the window and into his living room. He slipped off his ANBU mask and threw it on the couch, heading towards his bathroom for a good scrub before he gets his long overdue rest.

The two weeks mission was finally over. It hadn't been tough, but the travelling conditions had been bad. The rain hadn't let down in days and he had to lead his team through the thick fog and muddy forest tracks. Even with their heightened senses and well-trained navigation skills, it had taken them a while to steer their way through to their destination and back.

He shed off his ANBU gears and headed off to the shower. It did not take long for him to finish cleaning off himself. And as he was applying the gauzes to his lacerations, a knock came to his door.

He looked up with a frown. He put on his tank top and pants, pulling up his mask and walked out to the living area, glancing at the clock as he strode over to the door. His frown deepens when the clock read 3am. Who in the world would come visiting at such an unearthly hour?

He swung the door open just before the person at the other side could knock again. He studied the shinobi standing at the door and recognized him as one of those who tended to the Hokage.

"Kakashi-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you so late in the night." The shinobi shifted uncomfortably as Kakashi's single grey eye pierced menacingly through him.

"What is it?"

"Well, Sandaime-sama knew you were back. So he wants me to come over and pass you a message."

"Speak then." Kakashi folded his arms and leaned against his doorframe.

"He would like to see you at 8am later. He said there are some important things that he would need to discuss with you and that it would be best for you to turn up in your standard jounin uniform."

The jounin raised an eyebrow. A discussion? Now that's new. As far as he could remember, after Iruka was sent to the orphanage two months ago, all that came to him were missions and orders from the older man. And with a jounin uniform to top that off. Was Hiruzen intending to send him on another undercover job? He paused for a moment before he nodded.

"I will be there."

The shinobi bowed politely before turning away from the door. Kakashi slid the door shut and sighed.

=-=-=-=

The door opened and the silver-haired teen stepped into the room. Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork with a smile.

"Sandaime-sama, you are looking for me?"

The older man nodded and gestured for the teen to come forward. He set down the scroll in his hands and rubbed his temples in exasperation.

"Sandaime-sama?"

"Kakashi, I just need to find out some things from you."

The jounin nodded as he waited for his superior to continue.

"Have you been to seen Iruka since he went to the orphanage?"

Kakashi shrugged. "No. I hadn't been in the village much."

"Well, tell me then, Kakashi, when you were handling Iruka, did he give you any forms of troubles?"

The teen frowned. "No."

"Not at all? Nothing?" Hiruzen leaned forward in his desk, trying to read the stoic expression.

"No, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated calmly. He hadn't got the point of the conversation yet. But, this apparently seems to have something to do with Iruka.

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head tiredly. "I was right."

"Is something the matter, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi narrowed his eye.

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and eyed the teen before him. "Since you've been pretty out of the village on missions for the last three months, I would doubt you actually had heard anything."

Kakashi nodded quietly. Hiruzen gave a wry smile. "Well, I just need to find out from you if it's a recent problem or if he had possessed such an attitude even before he had entered the orphanage."

"What happened?"

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe and set it down at the side of his table. He pulled out a file and handed it over to the jounin. "For the first month, everything had been fine. But lately, his behavior was getting unbearable; at least that was what was told to me by his academy teachers and some of his caretakers."

Kakashi flipped the file and read through the incident reports filed inside as Hiruzen continued. "Over the last two months, he had been pulling pranks and disrupting classes in both the academy and orphanage. I won't go into details about what he had done. But the more severe ones include him spiking his caretakers' drinks with laxatives, placing malfunctioned explosive tags around the orphanage, which caused a mild panic and the most recent one; he planted a small handmade bomb on his teacher's seat, so that when his academy teacher took the seat, the bomb exploded and painted his teacher blue."

A silver brow hiked up as the gloved hand flipped another page of the file. "And he stole your cloak."

Hiruzen sighed. "Yes. That was when I was away for a council's meeting and left my cloak in the office. I would have to give him credit for that though. He was very good potential. He actually managed to sneak past the two ANBU outside and took the cloak away."

The ANBU captain sighed and closed the file. He had been on missions after missions for the last three months and had barely got the time to visit Iruka or even get any updates on him. And finally now that he had got a chance to learn how the child is getting on, this was definitely not what he had expected to hear.

Hiruzen smiled. "Anyway Kakashi, I didn't ask you here so early just to tell you this."

The jounin placed the file before the Hokage. "You need me to talk to him?"

"Perceptive as always." Hiruzen leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I do need you to find out why he is behaving this way. I spoke to Kaori the other day. She said that ever since Iruka had stepped into the orphanage, he hadn't spoken much to anybody. The caretakers tried to get him to open up, but he kept to himself and refused any forms of interactions."

He eyed the silver teen intently. "During the time when you were taking care of him, it seems to me that Iruka had never been this withdrawn. I would like you to try and get him to talk. Get to the root of the problem and we can correct it before he gets into some serious troubles with his pranks."

The fourteen year old frowned. He had been sure that his babysitting duties had been over. He sighed. "I will see what I can do."

Hiruzen nodded. A knock sounded and both looked towards the direction of the wooden doors.

The Hokage looked at the silver haired teen. "The reason for having you come here so early is here." He made himself comfortable and turned to the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Kakashi shifted to stand beside the older man. He watched as a lady entered the room. Then, there was a gap before a small pair of feet stepped tentatively into the Hokage's office.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow as he watched the brown-haired boy following behind his caretaker, as he stared at the ground and walked hesitantly towards where the Hokage sat. Another lady followed closely behind, guiding him along gently.

"Hokage-sama." The two ladies bowed politely.

Hiruzen nodded. Then he looked at the child standing in between them. "Well, Iruka, what did you do this time?"

The child was quiet. He did not even look up from his feet, nor noticed the other presence in the room. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt nervously.

The lady who had first stepped into a room gave a disapproving glance to Iruka before turning to the older man. "Last night, he put two toads on one of the orphans' bed, scaring the poor boy so much that he couldn't sleep. And this morning, he swapped the sugar with salt, and the creamer with baking powder, making everyone's cocoa taste funny. A doctor was even sent because a few of the children fell sick after taking that mixture. I think this has gone a little too far for a prank, Hokage-sama."

"I did not swap the sugar and the creamer!" Iruka protested.

"No one else would have done it other than you, Iruka-kun." The other lady sighed. "What's done is already done. You should just admit your mistake and promise not to do it again."

"I didn't do that!" Iruka clenched his fists in anger.

"Iruka-kun, that's enough. At least show some respect to the Hokage." The first caretaker frowned.

"But I didn't do that." Iruka muttered as angry tears streaked down his cheeks.

Kakashi remained standing at the side silently, as he listened on to the exchange. He frowned. Hiruzen sighed tiredly.

"Now Iruka, tell me what happened." Hiruzen smiled at the boy.

"I didn't do it." Iruka repeated softly. "It wasn't me….."

"Iruka-kun, ever since you stepped into the orphanage, you have been playing pranks on everyone. It certainly does seem to us that you are the only possible culprit." The two caretakers shook their heads in exasperation.

"But….."

"Iruka-kun, if you don't stop denying it, you will have to face harsher consequences." The first caretaker gave him a stern look. "Making the other children fall sick definitely isn't a fun thing to do."

"If you would just stop jumping to conclusions and listen to him once, I think Hokage-sama would definitely appreciate that." Another voice cut into the conversation. Everyone turned towards the source of the sound.

Kakashi mentally cursed himself for speaking out loud. Great, all for not going back to his babysitter's role. Now it's really been thwarted.

Iruka's eyes widened at the sight of his senpai. He opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it again and looked away guiltily.

Hiruzen sighed. "Alright, the two of you leave Iruka for now. Kakashi will handle him from here."

"But Hokage-sama….."

Hiruzen put up his hand to stop any protests. He had to put an end to this thing and Kakashi was probably the only one whom Iruka would talk to. He gestured for the jounin to step forward.

"I'm leaving this to you, Kakashi. Send him back to the orphanage when you are done."

The silver-haired teen suppressed a sigh and nodded passively. Then he moved towards the younger boy and reached out a hand.

"Let's go, Iruka."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	27. Chapter 27: The Talk

**A/N: Here's goes! Well, I'm not going to drag on this fic for too long, so yep, another few more scenes and I will sorta wrap this up and get started on the sequel. So, I will take this time to thank all those who bothered to review. I love them all and I take every comment to heart. Thank you!!**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Talk

The jounin watched the child sitting across the table. Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably as he averted the older teen's gaze.

"Well?"

"I didn't do it." Iruka muttered.

"Do what?"

"I didn't swap the sugar and creamer."

Kakashi stared at him amusedly. "I'm asking what you want to eat, Iruka. Were you even listening?"

"Oh?" Iruka blushed and scratched his scar. "Can I have pancakes?"

Kakashi shrugged and called for the waitress. He placed the orders and waited until the lady left them alone before he turned back to the child.

Silence stretched between them. Iruka refused to look at him and he did not know how to even start broaching the topic without sounding accusing. Finally, he sighed.

"Why did you do that?"

Iruka's head shot up immediately. Anger swam in those brown orbs as he stared angrily at the older teen. "I said I did not do it!"

"I'm not talking about the incident this morning. I'm talking about everything that had happened in the last two months." Kakashi studied the boy intently. "Hokage-sama said you have been pulling pranks in the orphanage and academy."

"I did not." Iruka muttered uncertainly.

"You did not?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Which means Hokage-sama is lying then."

"Well, I…." Iruka scratched his scar and looked away. "Maybe one or two?"

Kakashi leaned back in his seat and stared at the child passively. Iruka squirmed under the intense gaze. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke in such a small voice, that the jounin almost did not hear what was being said.

"Fine, I did it."

"Why?"

Iruka snorted. "Because no one bothered about me."

"That's not a good enough reason." Kakashi frowned. "You do know you could get into a lot of troubles for that."

The waitress arrived with their orders and Iruka watched as she placed a plate in front of him and walked away. He picked up his fork and started prodding at his breakfast disinterestedly.

"Yes." Iruka's voice became small.

"Then why do you still do it?"

"It's not like anyone would believe if I said I didn't do it. Since everyone is convinced I'm the one who caused those troubles, I might as well start playing pranks on them for real."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Iruka muttered and looked up at the older teen with a smile plastered on his face. "I haven't seen you in a while, senpai. Have you been really busy? Are there any mission stories to tell me?"

Kakashi refused to steer the direction of the conversation. He eyed the boy steely. "Spill."

"It's nothing." Iruka sulked as he looked away.

"I don't think so. Speak, Iruka. Or do I have to go to the orphanage and do my own investigations?"

"You won't find anything anyway." The child muttered.

"So you are saying that something did happen then."

Iruka stared at the table in silence. Kakashi sighed. "Iruka, you promised you would behave."

"I did. I didn't run away from the orphanage." The child protested half-heartedly.

"That doesn't declare you not guilty of not behaving." Kakashi countered calmly.

"But……"

"Well? Are you going to talk?"

Iruka squirmed in his seat. Then he frowned and tugged at his ponytail. Then he looked at the jounin with downcast eyes.

"The very first time wasn't my fault. I was just walking by the kitchen and I heard noises. So I went in to take a look. There were these two boys who were doing something in the kitchen. And then, one of the caretakers came by and saw me standing there. While she was questioning me, those two boys slipped off. It was later that I found out they were tampering with the food in the kitchen for a prank."

Kakashi frowned. "And?"

"I was punished for it."

"You didn't explain?"

"They didn't believe. I was the only one caught." Iruka muttered.

The jounin rubbed his temples in frustration. Why was he always the one to get caught up in such stuff? What has he done that has Hiruzen throwing random requests at him to take care of a child? He sighed and glanced at Iruka.

"And because of that, you started playing pranks?" The silver-haired teen wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer. He was certain that when he had been of Iruka's age, he had a much more mature mindset and would never think of doing such things in order to get back at people who had misunderstood him.

Iruka shook his head and Kakashi decided he should give the boy some credit for at least having that bit of maturity in him.

"So, what started it?"

"The same thing happened thrice. And every time, I was the one who was punished for something I didn't do." Iruka rubbed at his eyes, as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. "And then there was this one time when I left a rubber snake in the caretakers' lounge and scare everyone. It wasn't deliberate. I went into the lounge to talk to Kaori-san and I just forgot to bring it with me when I left. But the incident had the other orphans laughing after that."

"And so, I thought that since I'm always blamed for those pranks which I never pulled and a simple prank like that could make people laugh, I might as well just do it. It's not like it could do any harm to anyone."

The brunette scratched his head in embarrassment as he continued.

"No one bothered about me in the orphanage. There wasn't anyone to talk to. Kaori-san is always busy around the orphanage. You are busy with your missions. Genma-senpai and Raidou-senpai are busy with their duties too. And in the academy, although they didn't say anything, I can always sense their sympathies. There's no one to praise me when I do well. No one to laugh with me and comfort me."

"And I thought if no one would laugh with me, I would do something to make them laugh." Kakashi could hear a slight quivering in the kid's tone.

The jounin frowned. Fine, he had found out just what on earth had got the boy started on pranks. And he knew he would have to report back to Hiruzen on what he had learnt and let the older man take it from there to talk to the caretakers in the orphanage about being more sensitive towards the feelings of children and not accusing them of things they didn't do.

But from Iruka's slumped posture and the way that he had been talking since he had met the jounin that morning, Kakashi knew, there was a hurt somewhere that couldn't be soothe with words, not that he was any good at saying things.

He propped his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his palm as he stared at the child with a bored expression. But underneath that unconcerned façade, he was deep in thoughts, wondering if there was anything he could do, to at least calm that small imaginative mind.

=-=-=-=

Hiruzen glanced up at the teen after he had finished reporting his findings. "That's all you found out?"

"Yes. And I think that evidently dictates why he did what he did." Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets. "Not that I doubt the caretakers' capabilities. But I think their attitudes need to be reassessed."

"I agree. I will have a talk with them soon. They should learn how to listen to those children instead of jumping to conclusions." Hiruzen sighed. "It's already hard enough for those orphans to be without parents. They don't have to go through anymore tough times."

Kakashi nodded quietly.

"What about the incident this morning? Did he say anything about it?" Hiruzen frowned. "I really do not hope it's him. This is a severe matter. I just received word from the orphanage that two more children had been admitted into the hospital."

"Well, he said he wasn't the one who did it. And knowing Iruka, I wouldn't doubt it that he's telling the truth." The jounin's eye narrowed. "Especially after the few cases of blatant accusations."

Hiruzen nodded. "I will look into this matter then. Tell Iruka to rest his mind and not worry about it. I will make sure no one will accuse him wrongly."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"So, where is Iruka now? Have you sent him back to the orphanage?"

"No. Since he was excused from the academy today, I left him to do some light training with Aoba's genin team."

"Ah yes. It would do him some good to mix around with some of the others outside of the orphanage." The Hokage smiled and took a puff from his pipe. "I can see he missed hanging out with all of you."

The teen shrugged. "He would have to get use to it. We can't be around him all the time."

"That is true." Hiruzen folded his arms on his table and smiled at the teen knowingly. "But since you are in the village now, spend some time with him. He's had a tough time in both the orphanage and the academy. I'm sure he will be glad to have you around, even for a while."

The jounin nodded. "If there is nothing else, I will take my leave now."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi crouched on the tree branch and watched the ongoing training. It was mildly amusing seeing the clumsy punches that the pre-genin threw out at his sparring partner. But, Kakashi could see the amount of effort being put in to perfect the movements.

A voice came up behind him. "Are you here to just observe or you do not feel safe leaving that kid to us?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder passively. "Aren't you supposed to be watching them train? What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"They train just fine." Aoba leaned against the tree trunk as he watched his three subordinates and Iruka sparring with each other. "Iruka has potential. Just a few pointers and he starts to pick up the flow of taijutsu."

"Yeah, from what I heard, he's good at stealth too."

"That's an achievement for an academy student." Aoba nodded.

Both of them watched for a moment more before the dark-haired jounin finally leapt from the branch and landed in front of his students.

"Alright, that's all for now. Let's break for lunch. We will meet back here at 2pm."

Kakashi landed softly beside him. The three genin greeted him politely before running off in different directions. Aoba raised his hand in a half wave and walked away after his three charges.

The silver-haired jounin turned to look at the panting boy. "How was it?"

"Good, I guess. Much better than what we learnt in the academy." Iruka grinned.

"Well, you are sparring with genin who have real field experience." Kakashi turned to walk off. "Come on, let's go for lunch."

The boy hesitated for a moment. Kakashi turned to look at him. "What?"

"Well……" Iruka stared at the ground and fidgeted. "Will I be able to train with them again?"

The jounin mused for a moment. "Another day perhaps. They should be going on a mission later."

"Oh?" Iruka scratched his head. "Does that mean I have to go back to the orphanage after lunch?"

"Is there anything that you want to do?"

Iruka rubbed the side of his neck awkwardly. "I want to train some more. It's not often that we get to train in the small compound of the orphanage."

"Let's go then. We will get lunch and come back here later to train." Kakashi started walking down the path that leads out of the training field.

Iruka looked up, surprised. And then a smile grew on his face as he ran up to the teen. "You are going to train me?"

The jounin raised an eyebrow. He hadn't remembered saying that. He stared at the hopeful face of Iruka and gave a defeated sigh. "Sure. Let's go."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	28. Chapter 28: Reassignment

**A/N: Gomen!! I didn't mean to take so long on this chapter. But I simply can't make up my mind about what to write. So well, here you go. And I did try to write a little longer than the other chapters, to at least make up for the long break in not posting. =.= And well, anyway, I'm officially jobless. So while I look for another job, I guess I will be able to update a little more frequently. *grins* Do enjoy yourself with this chapter, and I hope to get the next one up tomorrow.**

**AngelinaIraki17, thanks for poking me and getting me out of my indecisiveness and my procrastination. _**

**And thank you everyone, who has been reviewing this story. You know I love all your comments. And they are exactly what kept me writing. I'm glad that people are following this story. It's a great encouragement. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 28: Reassignment

Kakashi watched as the boy threw out another clumsy punch. It was apparent from the lack of focus movements that Iruka was getting tired from all the training. He pulled out his pocket watch and took a quick glance.

They had been training for the last four hours and it was getting into the early evening. Kakashi had to admit that the younger boy, though not a genius to master everything at the first try, was good enough to pick up everything that he was being taught.

He waited for the boy to practice for a while more before he walked over and put a halt to the training before Iruka completely spends his energy.

"That's enough for today, Iruka."

The brunette paused in his kick and looked at the older teen. He frowned. "Can't we practice for a while more?"

"It's getting late. And you've been at it for hours. If you work your body too hard, you may consider spending the entire day in bed tomorrow."

"But….." Iruka stares at the ground in disappointment, his reluctance to leave clearly showing. "Can we then come and train again another time?"

Kakashi stared at the child for a moment before understanding sank in. He reached over and placed a hand on the boy's head. "Sure."

Iruka looked up with a smile. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded. Iruka grabbed onto his gloved hand. "Promise? You will train me again like today?"

The jounin scratched his head as he contemplated the request. Then he sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Iruka grinned. Kakashi smiled. "Come on, we are meeting Genma and Raidou for dinner. We still have to go back and clean up."

The boy nodded happily. Then he tightened his grip on the jounin's hand and ran out of the training field, pulling the older teen with him.

=-=-=-=

Raidou carried the sleeping boy on his back and smiled. "Looks like he really tires himself out today."

"Yeah." Genma flicked his senbon. "I can't believe he fell asleep at the dinner table."

"He spent his entire day training. I'm not surprised that he's drained." Kakashi walked beside Raidou, with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"How is he holding up at the orphanage?" Raidou asked, as they made their way down the path.

Kakashi shrugged. "Not too good, from what I heard today."

"Oh?" Raidou raised an eyebrow. "He's not used to it?"

"He was accused of things he didn't do."

Genma snorted. "Why would they do that?"

"Well, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kakashi sighed.

"What happened?" Raidou shifted the boy's weight gently.

"Some kids played some pranks. And he was blamed for it." The silver-haired jounin shrugged. "And well, after that few incidents of being blamed for things he didn't do, he ended up playing pranks himself. And you could guess he got into a lot of troubles for that."

Raidou and Genma glanced at their companion. Then, they smiled softly. "He's had a hard time then."

"I guess."

"So, are we going to send him back to the orphanage?" Genma stole a glanced at the sleeping boy.

"Aren't we heading there in the first place?" Kakashi grunted.

"Supposedly, yes. But now, I'm having second thoughts." Raidou grinned.

The silver-haired teen snorted. "Whatever thoughts you have, don't involve me."

"Ah…. You read my mind." The older jounin chuckled.

Kakashi shot him a glare. "Just what are you up to?"

"Well, I would reckon he missed spending time with you, since he hadn't seen you in the last three months. So, how about we compensate him a little for his hard time in the orphanage and let him stay with you tonight instead?" Raidou suggested.

"No." Kakashi frowned. "I don't have time to babysit him again."

"I do think he knows how to take care of himself. And when you were injured the last time, he took care of you too. So who's exactly the one doing babysitting?" Raidou grinned.

"Still no." Kakashi snorted. "The orphanage will kick up a big fuss if he did not go back."

"That can be arranged." Genma smirked. "We will just make a trip to Hokage-sama and let him know. I'm sure he won't object. And if he's the one telling the orphanage, I don't think they will object either."

"Yeah, Kakashi. I don't think you will be going on another mission for the next few days, will you? Just spend some time with him. With your schedule in ANBU, who knows when he will get to see you again?" Raidou sighed. "And, we all know how attached he is to you. Plus, I think it will do him some good to be away from the orphanage once in a while. He's going to be there for two years anyway."

The silver-haired jounin sighed. He glanced at the peacefully sleeping boy. Then he shrugged. "Fine. But I'm not going to be the one to go and tell Hokage-sama."

"Leave it to us." Genma grinned. "We will drop him off at your apartment and we will go over to Sandaime-sama and let him know."

Kakashi watched as his two friends pick up pace and headed towards his apartment. He frowned slightly and followed after them.

=-=-=-=

Sunlight flittered through the window. Iruka squeezed his eyes tight and used his arm to shield off the annoying brightness. He rolled over to his side and buried his face deeper into the pillow. It wouldn't be long. In another five minutes or so, the caretaker would be there to wake him up and get him ready for his lessons at the academy.

But the previous day had worn him out. So much so that he hardly felt like getting out of bed.

A voice came from the doorway.

"You are awake."

Iruka almost groaned. He hadn't expected his caretaker to come and drag him out of bed so right on time. Though from the voice of it, this was a different caretaker from the usual one who wakes him up.

A male caretaker.

Iruka's eyes snapped open. When did he ever have a male caretaker in the orphanage?

He turned his head away from the pillow and it took him a while to register just who it was standing by the bedroom's door.

"Ka…. Kakashi-senpai!"

The jounin raised an eyebrow at the surprised tone. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. "About time. You are supposed to go to the academy soon."

Iruka gaped openly, still unable to get over his surprise. He scratched his head awkwardly. Kakashi sighed. "If you don't hurry, you are going to be late."

The boy snapped out of his daze and scrambled out of bed, almost falling over when he failed to untangle the sheets from his body.

Kakashi watched in amusement as the brunette hurried to the bathroom to wash up. He shrugged and retreated out of the room to get breakfast started.

=-=-=-=

"Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi turned and stared at the kid with a bored look. Iruka rubbed the scar across his nose nervously as he walked beside the older teen.

"Why am I at your house this morning?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you be there?"

"I…. I mean… I'm supposed to be at the orphanage. Isn't it?"

The jounin shrugged. "Raidou and Genma thought it would be a good idea to dump you there."

"Eh?" The boy stared at his senior in confusion.

Kakashi shook his head. "Never mind."

"Are you going on a mission soon?" Iruka stared at the ground and asked in a small voice.

"Not for at least the next two days." The older boy shoved his hands into his pocket. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that I haven't seen you in a while. So….." Iruka scratched his head in embarrassment.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. The rest of the journey was continued in silence until Iruka reached the academy. Then, the jounin reached out a hand and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Let's go out for ramen later."

=-=-=-=

Hiruzen eyed the boy in front of him with a smile. "Iruka stayed over last night."

Kakashi shrugged. "Yes."

"Why didn't you send him back to the orphanage?"

"Genma and Raidou thought it would be a good idea to let him stay away from the orphanage for a change."

"Ah…." The Hokage nodded. He studied the scroll in front of him. "So how did it go?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. He was already sleeping before. So all we had to do was to put him into bed."

"And how was he this morning?"

"Good."

Hiruzen looked up from the stretch of paper. "Tell me, Kakashi. Was he happy?"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Well, from the way he laughed and joked, I would reckon so."

"That's good." The older man nodded in satisfaction. He took his seal from the side of the table and stamped it on the scroll in front of him. Then he rolled it up and glanced at the silver-haired teen. "Well, you should know Raidou and Genma came to look for me last night."

Kakashi nodded.

"And well, their initial intention was to inform me that Iruka would be sleeping over at your place. But then, we dwelled deeper into the topic."

The teen frowned. He wasn't exactly sure he would like what the Hokage is going to say next.

"Well, Kakashi, for the last three months, it was because of your hard work, that the condition in the village has finally settled down. And I certainly appreciate all those efforts you have put in completing even the toughest mission. It was because of you and your leadership skills, that we had kept our credibility throughout the shinobi world."

"It is everyone's efforts together, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said quietly. Hiruzen nodded as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Yes. And everyone will get their due rewards." Hiruzen stood and walked over to the window, looking over the village. "Kakashi, the situation has finally settled down a little and I no longer have the need to send you on missions without a break. And after some discussions with the council, we all had agreed that every shinobi, ANBU or not, will take at least a two days break after every mission. This is to make sure that nobody breaks."

Kakashi nodded. That sounded like a welcoming suggestion. A day or two off after a tough mission was definitely acceptable.

"And well, since that is going to be in place soon, you will get your off days on a regular basis, unless I really have the need to send you off on another mission. And I don't deny that possibility."

The jounin nodded again.

"And since that's the case, I do believe you have time to take up this special mission." Hiruzen smiled and handed the scroll over to the teen.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he accepted the scroll over and scrutinized it. Before he could open it to read the content, the older man stopped him.

"Let me give you the brief first, Kakashi."

"Fine." The teen frowned.

"Raidou, Genma and I have a good talk last night and well, you could guess, the topic was basically focused on Iruka. It seems that he hasn't been happy after he was sent to the orphanage and I believe that's how his shocking behavior had started to develop. A child his age seeking attention isn't anything unusual." Hiruzen sat in his seat and smiled softly. "Because, all they want is to find someone they can relate to and talk about things. And considering Iruka's situation, it's pretty understandable."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"And well, after a discussion with the two of them, we have come up with something which we think will help him to grow and develop into a better person."

"Oh?" Kakashi had a sudden urge to just turn and walk out of the room.

"Yes. Genma and Raidou came up with a good suggestion and I do think it's pretty feasible." Hiruzen smiled. "You may open the scroll and take a look at the mission parameters."

The jounin tensed as he lifted the scroll before him. Tentatively, he slipped off the string tying up the scroll and rolled it open.

The moment he read the content, he almost balked. He rolled up the scroll as calmly as he could and looked at the older man.

"You got to be kidding me, Hokage-sama."

"No, Kakashi. I do think the suggestion is good and that it will really do the both of you good. Considering the short amount of time that you had spent together previously had already changed you, I wouldn't doubt that continuing to have him around you would be a good thing."

"But Hokage-sama, I'm ANBU."

"I did consider that. But Genma and Raidou said Iruka is aware of your identity. Apparently, he had taken care of you the last time you came back from an ANBU mission badly injured." Hiruzen chuckled. He couldn't believe he had missed out that fact.

"I have to go on missions frequently." Kakashi frowned, trying to get his way out of it.

"I know. That's why it's stated in the mission requirements that he will continue to stay in the orphanage when you are away and you will only bring him back when you have recovered from the aftermath of the mission."

"But Sandaime, this is ridiculous. Why would I want to bring him back and have him stay over at my place for the two days that I am in the village, only to send him back to the orphanage after that? Isn't that disruptive to him getting used to his living environment?"

"Well, not exactly." Hiruzen looked at the teen and his eyes soften. "From what all of us can see, he is definitely attached to you. Do you know that for the last three months he was in the orphanage, Kaori had told me that he had never smiled, laughed and hardly spoke to anyone? And just one night with you and he was back to his old, cheerful self. Genma is right. Him being away from the orphanage, even for a short while, is doing him a great deal of help. Mentally and emotionally."

"But Hokage-sama……"

"It's a mission, Kakashi." The older man leaned back in his seat. "This is a mission to protect the mindset of Konoha's next generation of soldiers. This is for the good of me, the village, him and you."

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Hiruzen watched him in amusement.

"Don't fail this mission, Kakashi. We can't afford to lose any more soldiers. And it will be even more depressing if we lose a soldier to an emotional issue."

Kakashi took in a deep breath and sighed in resignation. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good." The older man chuckled softly. "I will leave it to you to break to him the news then. I'm sure he will be exhilarated."

Kakashi bowed politely. "Yes, Hokage-sama. If there's nothing else, I will take my leave now."

Hiruzen gave the jounin an encouraging nod. "Iruka is a good kid. I'm sure you will grow to like him very much."

Kakashi nodded as he turned stiffly and walked towards the door. His grip on the scroll tightened as he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him, hearing Hiruzen's soft chuckles.

He was so going to kill Genma and Raidou.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	29. Chapter 29: Promises and Commitments

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! I'm not intending to pull on any longer. So another chapter or two may be all, and I will move on to the sequel. ^_^ Thanks to all of you who's been showing your support. You know I love you!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Promises and Commitments

Iruka was beaming when the jounin went to pick him up for lunch. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and stared at him strangely.

"What?"

"Well," Iruka scratched his head abashedly. "Genma-senpai and Raidou-senpai came to look for me earlier on."

The jounin's eye narrowed. "Where are they now?"

Iruka shrugged. "I don't know. They were here during my morning break."

Kakashi frowned. "What did they want?"

"They just came to tell me something." Iruka grinned. "Is it true, senpai, that I do not have to stay in the orphanage when you are in the village?"

Kakashi cursed under his breath. He had yet to get even with his two friends for suggesting that idea to the Hokage and land him on yet another baby sitting job and now, they had gone up to the pre-genin and revealed the news to him, even before he had got a chance to gain his composure.

He glanced at the child, who was watching him expectantly for an answer. He raked a hand through his silvery strands and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He nodded.

Iruka's smile widened. "Really, senpai?"

"Yes." Kakashi turned to walk off. Iruka quickened his steps to follow after the teen. "Hokage-sama has commissioned you to stay with me when I'm in the village. He said it will do you better."

"Oh?" Iruka frowned. Then he grinned. "I don't really understand what that means. But at least I do understand the part that I will be seeing you more often!"

Kakashi stared at the child, a little surprised. Sure, he had known that Iruka had grown to rely on him more than he had liked it and the boy was attached to him in a way no one had ever done before. And perhaps, he had even been a little fond of this young boy before him.

But this was the first time that there was someone who was excited at the prospect of seeing him on a regular basis. Having lost so much over the years, to the point where he no longer feels that there is anyone that he needs to come home to, or even if he comes home safely, this feeling was a little overwhelming.

For the first time in a long while, it makes him feels needed.

He paused in his steps and looked at the boy who was staring up at him with curiosity. He absently reached out a hand and placed it on top of Iruka's head, gently ruffling the brown locks.

Perhaps Hiruzen was right. He could grow to like this boy.

Very much.

=-=-=-=

Genma cringed under the intense gaze. Raidou fidgeted uncomfortably as he rubbed his face tiredly.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, Raidou finally spoke. "Just speak your mind, Kakashi. I just got back from a mission and I have no greater desire than to just go home, wash up and knock myself out on the bed."

The silver-haired jounin snorted. "You know why you are here."

"Right, right. I know we owe you an explanation." Genma managed a smirk. "But well, we can't help it then."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Enlighten me."

"Ah well, you know, we were only at Hokage-sama's office to inform him that Iruka was staying over at your place that night. That was when he kind of mentioned that Iruka had been feeling down ever since he went to the orphanage. And well, he speculated it could have to do with the fact that Iruka no longer gets to see you as often as he would like." Raidou started.

"Hokage-sama is worried. And well, you know, Rai has always been fond of Iruka. So we had a little brainstorming session on how we could help." Genma scratched his head sheepishly.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to get me involved?" Kakashi's voice was a little too calm for their liking.

"Well, you've been taking care of him all along. And it's no secret that he likes you very much. So well, you know, we thought it would be good for him and for you to continue leaving him in your care." Genma gulped.

"And it's not like Sandaime wants you to leave ANBU to solely take care of him. It's more like a side job. You are only required to keep an eye on him when you are in the village. Your role in ANBU will still come first." Raidou smiled awkwardly.

Kakashi scowled. "It's good that you still remember that I'm in ANBU."

"It's not that bad." Genma rubbed the nape of his neck. "Iruka's a good kid and you know that."

Kakashi glared at him. "Still, you don't have to convince Hokage-sama to dump this mission on me right on the very first break that I get in three months."

Genma shrugged. Raidou cleared his throat nervously. Kakashi folded his arms and watched the two intensely.

The tense silence was broken when the excited chatter of kids reached them. Genma thank all the heavens above for the distraction from the wrath of Kakashi.

"What are you guys doing?" Aoba raised an eyebrow at the awkwardness as his genin team took their seats in the restaurant.

Iruka sat down beside Kakashi and watched his three senpai in curiosity.

"Ah well, nothing."Genma grinned and turned to look at Iruka. "How was your training?"

"It was good! I learnt so much more than I would have in the academy." The boy grinned. Genma laughed. Kakashi sighed.

"Let's order something for dinner and we can head home later, Iruka."

The brunette nodded and Kakashi called for the waitress. The group placed their orders in silence and the moment the girl left, they fell into their usual rhythm of conversation.

"So, I heard today, that the academy is going to make some changes to the curriculum due to the recent few incidents." Raidou looked at Iruka.

The child shrugged. "Yes. Sensei was telling us today that he will be observing our progress for the next few months. Whomever he thinks is ready, he will choose them to partake in the graduation exam early next year." Iruka scratched his head. "We don't even have to spend another two years in the academy, if that's the case."

"Are you ready then?" Genma grinned.

"I hope so." Iruka scratched his head. He turned to look at Kakashi who gave him an encouraging pat on the head.

"Looks like we are really running low on people." Aoba smiled dryly. "Since the time after the Third Great War, Konoha hasn't taken such drastic measures to have newbie out onto the field."

"Well, can't be helped. We did lose our strength by quite a fair bit." Kakashi shrugged. "Isn't the chunin exam going to be pushed forward too? Sandaime-sama seems to be working with the other villages to have the exam held in four months time."

Aoba nodded. "Yes."

"Are you going to send them for it?" Raidou glanced at the three genin who were listening on in interest.

"If they are ready." Aoba sighed.

"We are, sensei!" Kurenai frowned. Kagari and Hayate nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure we will do fine. In fact, maybe even better than the others." Kagari snorted.

"Pride comes before a fall, Kagari. Don't be too sure yet." Aoba rubbed his temple tiredly.

"But I believe in our strength, sensei. I'm sure we are ready for it." Hayate smiled.

"We will see then." Aoba shrugged and turned to the others. "Missions are still going around like crazy."

"Yeah. Everyone's been going on mission after mission. This is the first time in a long while that we have all gotten a break." Genma grimaced.

"Remind me. I just got back from one and I'm being dragged all the way here." Raidou groused. Kakashi snorted.

"Well, Kakashi, how long more till your next mission?" Aoba turned to look at the silver-haired teen.

The waitress served their meals. Kakashi sighed and ran folded his arms across his chest as he watched the plate being set before him.

"Day after tomorrow."

Iruka turned to look at him and Kakashi could catch the disappointment in his eyes. He ruffled the brown hair and shook his head in mild exasperation.

"Eat up. We have to get you home to clean up. You still have lessons tomorrow."

Iruka nodded and turned back to his meal. Raidou and Genma exchanged knowing glances.

=-=-=-=

"Go on now. I need to leave for my mission soon." Kakashi stared at the child as Iruka stood at the entrance of the orphanage and fiddled with his shirt.

Iruka nodded. Then he wrapped his small arms around the jounin's waist. "You will keep your promise right? You will be back right?"

Kakashi stepped away and crouched in front of the child. "As long as you behave, I will come for you when I'm next in the village."

Iruka nodded. "I will be good."

Kakashi ruffled the brown hair. "Aoba will come by when he doesn't have missions to take you out to train with his team. Genma is currently in the village. He will come by to check in on you."

Iruka rubbed his eyes with the back on his hand. "When will you be back?"

The jounin shrugged. "A week or so."

The boy grabbed the gloved hand. "Come back safely, senpai."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the concern. He nodded and straightened himself. Then he shoved Iruka lightly towards the entrance.

"Go on now. I will see you soon."

Iruka smiled and stepped into the orphanage. Then he turned and waved to the older teen before following Kaori towards his room.

Kakashi watched as the child disappeared around the corner and sighed. The burden of having to keep his promise to someone to return home is suffocating, considering that he never had to make such a commitment before.

But somehow, it was heartwarming.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	30. Chapter 30 Encouragements

**A/N: And here you go. I'm working on the last chapter. And after that, I will be working on the sequel. So yup. Thanks everyone. For your love and encouragements!!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Encouragements

The chunin exam was in full swing. Everyone was in the arena, watching the finals going on. Shinobi were on duty, patrolling the grounds, making sure that no one would make use of the exam to start an ambush. Konoha couldn't afford it. Not after the two major incidents that had taken place half a year ago.

Iruka kicked the training post in frustration. The loud cheering from the nearby battle ground made him flinch. He growled and threw out another punch at the helpless piece of wood.

He lost count of just how many times he had fought against his lifeless opponent, how many times he flung the kunai at it and how many times his knees and knuckles were scratched by the wood splinters. He could not even be bothered. All he knew was that he needed to train harder, to become stronger, to overcome his weakness, so that he can do his parents proud.

He was so lost in his own training regime that he failed to hear the footsteps that approached him. A deep chuckle pulled him out of his self-induced aggravated state. He turned around to find his senbon-chewing senpai standing behind him.

"So here's where you are, Iruka. Raidou, Asuma and I have been looking all over for you."

"Asuma-senpai is back?" Iruka blinked.

"Yes. Just this morning, he came back from the Fire Country. For good." Genma grinned. "He chose to come back and serve instead of extending his service with the daimyo." The jounin stretched. "It's good to know that another close friend is here fighting next to you."

Iruka snorted and turned away as he thumped his fist against the abused wood.

"What? Are you still angry that Kakashi wasn't here when you took your graduation exam last week?" Genma gave a lope-sided smile. "Can't be helped that he was called away on that mission."

"It's not that." The boy frowned. "Good thing he wasn't here too. I didn't pass anyway." Iruka stopped in his antics and casted his eyes to the ground with a defeated look. "It would have been embarrassing. He put in so much effort to train me, despite his busy schedule and I've disappoint him. I can't even pass one simple exam."

Genma smiled in understanding. He strode over and patted the boy's head. "Kakashi won't be disappointed. If he is willing to train you personally, then he must have seen the potential in you. You just have not fully displayed your strength yet. And after all, who could blame you for not passing that graduation exam? If you think about it, only four of them passed and they are all from the graduating classes."

"But….."

"Kakashi never gives up on anything, Iruka. And I know he won't give up on you either, unless you do so yourself first. What are one or two failures in life? That's what makes up all our experiences and learning. So, don't brood over it. Try harder and you will succeed in the upcoming one." Genma smiled encouragingly.

Iruka scratched his head in embarrassment. "You are right."

"Of course I am, kid. I've seen more than you do." Genma snorted.

"But I still feel like I'm wasting Kakashi-senpai's time. I can't seem to get anything right." Iruka frowned at himself angrily.

"Don't be silly." Genma chuckled. "Well, I personally don't feel that Kakashi will think that you are wasting his time. But if you are still unsure, we can always confront him about it when he's back later." The jounin's eyes twinkled in anticipation, as he waited for the boy's reaction.

As expected, Iruka turned to look at him excitedly. "Kakashi-senpai is coming back?"

"Yes." Genma grinned and turned to stare at the sky. "That's what I heard. He's coming back from that mission which took him away from you for the last three weeks."

Iruka blushed. "He's not mine!"

Genma snorted in mirth and reached out a hand to pull Iruka along. "Come on. Kotetsu and Izumo are wondering where you are. They are getting so riled up just watching the chunin exam. And we need to let Raidou and Asuma know that you have been found before the whole village is turned upside down and everyone is brought in for interrogation to find out if they are hiding you."

Iruka scratched the scar across his nose. "You are exaggerating. I am not that important."

Genma raised an eyebrow and then chuckled as he held on to the small hand. "That's where you are wrong. Trust me. If anything goes wrong and you are hurt or injured, Kakashi will hunt us down to the depths of the earth for not taking care of you while he's away." He sighed and paused in his step, a small smile forming on his lips.

Iruka stopped beside the older teen and glanced up at him curiously. Genma turned to regard him seriously.

"Kakashi is never open with his emotions. He doesn't display openly how he's feeling. He may be curt at times and doesn't know how to handle certain emotional situations. But, this is the first time that I really see how much he cares for someone."

Iruka blinked at him confusedly. "Eh?"

Genma ruffled his hair playfully. "Never mind. You are too young now. When you grow older, you will know what I mean."

Iruka's face scrunched up in dissatisfaction. "I'm going eleven soon!"

"Right right. But that doesn't make you an adult. Not even a teenager." Genma laughed. Iruka crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the older teen. Then, he turned away slightly and scratched the side of his head.

"I may not know exactly what you mean. But I know Kakashi-senpai is a nice person. He's an elite, one of the best, and even I know that he is feared and respected within and out of the village, despite his age. He's not obligated to take care of me, but he still does. If it was anybody else with the same status as him, they would find it troublesome to look after someone who's not even a ninja and can't even contribute to the village."

"Woah… You are making him sound like a saint." Genma raised an eyebrow at the child's insight.

Iruka blushed. "I don't mean that. I'm just saying that he's really nice to me. He's there when dad and mum were gone. He stood up for me when my classmates were mean to me. He spoke up when I was blamed for something I didn't do in the orphanage." The boy grinned sheepishly. "He was always there when I needed someone."

Genma chuckled. "You are a special kid, Iruka. I have to admit that I'm surprised initially. It's not everyone who can get along with Kakashi and even rarer that there is someone whom he can get along with. And, you are the first person since Obito, whom Kakashi can really be himself when around with."

Iruka stared at the older teen. "Obito?"

"Ah…. Kakashi's teammate from his genin team." Genma gave a soft smile at the memories. "He died during the Third Great War."

"Oh…."

Genma watched the flitting emotions on the child's face. Surprise, confusion, sadness and then understanding. He smiled and started tugging the boy's hand again. "Come on. Let's go and join the rest!"

=-=-=-=

Iruka swung his feet miserably as he sat on the chair. Izumo and Kotetsu stared at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Iruka?" Izumo peered into his face.

"Yes."

"You don't look alright." Kotetsu frowned.

"I'm fine." Iruka mumbled.

Raidou looked up from his menu and glanced at the three children. "What's up?"

Izumo shrugged. Kotetsu pointed discreetly at Iruka who was glaring at the table in dissent. He sighed and stood up, walking over to where Iruka was seated and crouched down beside him.

"What happened, Iruka?"

"Nothing." The boy refused to meet the jounin's gaze.

Raidou smiled softly. "Are you still upset about not getting through the graduation exams? Well, there's always a next time to try it."

"Yes, Iruka. Kotetsu and I didn't get pass it either. Cheer up. We will all make it through the next time." Izumo put an arm around him in a comforting gesture.

"It's not that." Iruka muttered.

"Then what is it?" Raidou raised an eyebrow.

There was a moment of silence as the other three waited for the tanned boy's response. Then Iruka spoke softly. "I don't know how to tell Kakashi-senpai that I failed."

Raidou blinked a few times in surprise. Then he ruffled the boy's hair lightly. "Do you want me to tell him then?"

Iruka watched him for a moment and contemplated.

Footsteps approaching disrupted the short conversation and Iruka's chance to answer the older teen. The four at the table turned around to check out who was joining them at their little corner.

Genma was talking happily with the Kakashi beside him, who was listening on with a bored expression on his face, giving the occasional nod and monosyllabic reply. Asuma and Aoba followed a few steps behind them with the three newly-instated chunin grinning happily at the back.

Raidou stood from his position and greeted the group, as he walked back to his seat. The group greeted in return as they took their seats around the table.

"So, Hayate, Kurenai and Kagari. The celebration tonight is for the three of you for your successful promotions to chunin level. What do you want to eat?" Genma grinned.

"Can we order anything that we want?"Kurenai beamed.

"Of course." Raidou smiled. "You deserve your rewards for doing so well."

"Who would have thought all three of them would pass at the same time." Asuma snorted.

"Well, they did put in that extra amount of effort to work together as a team and pull through the various stages." Aoba nodded approvingly.

Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, causing Kakashi and Izumo, who were sitting on either side of him, to stare. The boy squirmed a little more in his seat, before he pushed his chair away and stood up.

Everyone turned to look at him. Iruka bowed apologetically. "I…. I'm going to the washroom."

All eyes followed the retreating back as Iruka hurried away from the table. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the abrupt departure of the boy.

Genma leaned across the table and tapped his arm. The silver-haired jounin turned around to regard his friend.

"I think he's still upset that he hadn't been able to pass the graduation test." Genma whispered loud enough for only the other jounin to hear.

"Oh?"

The honey-haired jounin scowled. "Can't you show a little more concern? He's upset because he thinks he hadn't tried hard enough and had wasted all your efforts in training him."

Kakashi shrugged. "I never expected him to pass at the first try anyway. He's not even in the graduating classes and there are still so many things that he had yet to learn. It was just for him to get a feel of what it was like, so that he can prepare himself better for the next one."

"But still, I think he had been taking this failure pretty hard." Genma narrowed his eyes. "And it's because of you. So, I think you had better go check on him."

Kakashi stared at him. "What has it got to do with me?"

"Everything." The other jounin snorted. "In case you haven't realized, everything Iruka does, he has you in mind. He is pushing himself so hard, because he wants to do you proud."

"Kakashi." Asuma disrupted their conversation and took a moment to study his two friends before he sighed. "Genma's right. I think you should go and check on him."

Silver brows furrowed together in irritation. Then Kakashi turned slightly to note that Iruka wasn't back at his seat yet. This was taking a little too long for a toilet visit. With an irritated grunt, he pushed his chair back and stalked away from the area.

=-=-=-=

The jounin found his charge standing outside the bathroom entrance, staring blankly into space. He stepped up beside the younger boy and tapped his shoulder lightly, startling Iruka out of his daze.

The brunette spun around in shock and was greeted by an amused snort and a masked face peering curiously at him.

"What's with you?"

Iruka cringed and took a step back, trying to get his raging heartbeat under control.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." He glared at the older teen.

Kakashi snorted. "I have made my presence known. You were the one spacing out."

Iruka blushed and looked away. Kakashi straightened himself and stared at him.

"So, what is it? You are behaving funny."

The boy turned and murmured something, as he casted his gaze to his feet. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm behind you, Iruka. Not on the floor. Look at me when you talk. I can't hear you like this."

"I failed my graduation exam." The boy spoke louder, still refusing to meet the eye of the older teen.

"And?"

Iruka turned around, a look of surprise on his face. Whatever was that supposed to mean? He fidgeted uncomfortably and played with the hem of his shirt.

Kakashi folded his arms and looked at the child. "What are you going to do about it?"

The brunette's head snapped up again to regard his senpai, trying to read the expression beyond the mask and the message behind the words. Finally, he looked away. "I don't know."

"Are you going to give up? That would work well for me. If you give up now, I would have more time for myself, since I won't have to train you anymore." He studied the boy for a moment, before he added. "But if you do, do you think you are doing yourself justice? And what about your parents? And the people who had high hopes for you?"

Iruka contemplated his words for a moment before he shook his head slowly. "I don't want to give up."

"Fine. Then you just have to train harder and prepare for the next exam then." He placed a gloved hand on the boy's head. "I'm sure you can make it the next time round, if you put enough effort in it."

Iruka nodded uncertainly as he raised his eyes towards the taller teen hovering over him. Kakashi crouched before him, with a serious look in his single grey eye. "Get yourself ready. Your training regime with me will be twice as hard from now on. And I expect no excuses."

A smile finally graced the small face for the first time in days. "Yes, senpai!"

Kakashi nodded. He straightened himself and guided the child back to the dining area. "They are still waiting for us. Let's go back."

Iruka nodded as he walked towards the table, with the jounin following closely behind.

"Senpai."

"What?"

Iruka scratched his head in embarrassment and turned to look at the older teen. "Can you be there at my next graduation exam?"

Kakashi stared at the hopeful face and sighed. He contemplated the request for a moment before he stared at the boy intently. "I will try to stay in the village during that period of time. And if I can't, I will try to get back before the exam. But, no promises."

Iruka nodded. That was good enough. He knew the duties and responsibilities that Kakashi bears. At least, the older teen would try to be present. He grinned and reached out a hand to grab Kakashi's gloved one.

"Let's go. I'm starving!"

=-=-=-=

* * *


	31. Chapter 31: The Graduation

**A/N: I know I said one more chapter. But well, guess I exceeded my quota once again and came up with two chapters. I guess no one's going to complain? And perhaps you could forgive me for not updating yesterday since I'm giving a two chapters update. Lol **

**I had wanted to include a Naruto scene somewhere in either of these two chapters. But if I were to do that, I will have to skip some scenes and that would make the entire flow looks a little weird. Also, it would disrupt the characters' development and well, I wouldn't want that. Not to mention that I'm bias and I want a little more KakaIru time. But I do consider writing a little companion piece with Naruto in it and give him a little screen time in this series. Though that may take some time to get it out. ^_^**

**Anyway, do enjoy this. And a hug to every single one of you who have been supporting this story.**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Graduation

The bodies flickered in and out of the trees so fast that even trained eyes would have difficulties trying to catch the motions. The three masked figures travelled at a rate that only years of hardened training out in the fields could achieve.

The one leading the other two was solely focused on his goal, as his gaze was fixed on the path before him, leading them to their destination. The other two followed closely behind and though the animal mask hid it, it was showing from their split second lapse in motion that they were already feeling the brunt of the exertion.

One of them moved up to his accomplice and whispered into his ears. "Are we overdue on this mission?"

A shrug. "Don't think so. In fact, if I didn't miscalculate, we are actually early for once."

"Then why are we travelling so fast? I don't remember ever having to travel at such a speed before, even when we are one month overdue on our mission."

The one in the lead stopped and turned to look at his two comrades. The two masked figures immediately halted in their steps to avoid crashing into their team leader.

Eyes hidden behind the white mask scanned the two in front of him. "Is something the matter?"

"No captain."

"Then why are you whispering among yourselves when I would rather you focus on your surroundings. You should know that we aren't safe until we reach the village and we cannot afford any forms of distractions." Despite the emotionless face staring at them, the two ANBU could literally feel the dangerously narrowed eyes behind the Hound's mask from the dissatisfaction of his subordinates' lack of attention.

"Sorry captain. It won't happen again."

The Hound studied them quietly. Then he snorted. "Spill."

The two exchange glances before one of them spoke up. "We were just wondering why we were travelling so fast. It doesn't seem like we are late in going back."

"So?" The ANBU captain watched them intently. What's their point anyway?

"I don't mean anything, captain."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. How long had these two been with him? They should know better than to question his every decisions. Then he sighed. He knew he had been travelling much faster than usual. And what was the reason for that again?

Oh right. He had promised Iruka he would be back on time for his graduation exam. Not that there was an actual pact on it. But he didn't want the boy to be disappointed.

Kakashi mentally cursed. When had that kid's need presided over his mind? When had it become a necessity for him to hurry home after every mission, just so to set Iruka's mind at rest that his caretaker is still alive?

The two ANBU watched as their captain did not move from his spot and from the stiff posture, they could tell he was thinking about something intently. They fidgeted nervously, wondering when the Hound would snap from his musings.

"Captain?"

Kakashi looked up to regard his two subordinates. He noticed the signs of fatigue and sighed. He turned towards the direction they were heading in and mentally calculated the distance between their current position and the village. He turned back towards the two.

"The two of you can take a break and head back to the village when you are fine enough. I will move on ahead on my own first."

"But captain..." One of them protested.

"We aren't much further from the village gates. And we are already in Konoha's forest. In a way, we are safe, since we are already in our own territory. Just stay together and focus on your surroundings and you will be fine." Kakashi continued. "I have another mission to tend to, so I will need to get back soon."

Technically, he wasn't lying. Iruka is a mission assigned to him.

His two subordinates nodded uncertainly. Kakashi took a quick scan on his surroundings before he took off again, leaving the other two ANBU to rest.

=-=-=-=

The room was deathly quiet. Iruka watched uncertainly as the examiners sat at the desk, talking in low whispers. His heart beat erratically as he waited for the verdict. He knew he had done better this time. Knew that his Kakashi-senpai had prepared him better than before. He knew he had put in his utmost effort and determination this round.

But was all these enough? That was up to his teachers to decide as they discussed the results. His eyes travelled to the rows of hitai-ate arranged neatly at the side of the table and bit his bottom lip.

As the seconds ticked on, and there were no further responses from his sensei, Iruka was getting fidgety. What was it that had to have them discuss over it for so long? Wasn't it simple enough? It was either a pass or fail and yet, they can't seem to make up their minds.

Finally, after what seems like eternity to the younger boy, his teachers turned their attention back to him.

"Well, Iruka-kun, as you know, you aren't of age to graduate yet from the academy and you are in this exam, because your class teacher thinks that you have met the mark and had made tremendous improvements over the months, in terms of your chakra control, your academic knowledge and your basic jutsu."

Iruka swallowed hard and nodded. This was definitely not a good start.

"We have gauged your class performance over the months and we have to say that we are impressed at the progression you have made in just a span of eight months. This is definitely an achievement on your part."

The boy nodded again as the nervousness ate up in him. This definitely doesn't sound good. He knew that good words always come before the bad ones, so that the damage is at least cushioned a little. He fought to remain still and kept reminding himself that he needs to remain calm and that there will always be a next time to take the test.

"In this exam, we take into consideration your age and your readiness to step out into the field in two different aspects. Physical skills and intellectual analysis." His two examiners eyed him intently for a moment more, before one of them broke into a smile.

"For your age, we have to admit you did pretty well in both areas. Congratulations, Iruka-kun. You've passed."

Iruka gaped as he felt his heart skip a beat and his mind went blank. It took a minute for him to register the words and another minute for him to actually realize that one of the examiners was holding out a hitai-ate to him, with an amused look.

"Come on, Iruka. Collect your forehead protector and you can continue to wallow in your shock outside. Don't hold up the rest who are going to take the test." His teacher gave him a warm smile.

The boy stumbled forward and collected the forehead protector, feeling the smoothness of the leather and the coldness of the metal, as he continued to stare on in disbelief. He bowed politely and mumbled his thanks on autopilot, before he turned and walked stiffly out of the door.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi reached the village gates at record time. He frowned, realizing that this was probably the first time since he joined ANBU, to return from a mission during broad daylight. He took a moment to study himself before he sighed and leapt up to one of the buildings, opting to travel from the roofs instead of the ground. For one, his ANBU gears were stained with blood and dirt and he definitely does not want to alarm the civilians who weren't used to such things. For another, travelling through the roofs would be much faster.

He headed towards the direction of his apartment, and calculated on the remaining time that he has on hand, wondering if he could actually make it in time.

=-=-=-=

Everyone stood around gaping. Iruka stared at the insignia staring back at him. There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to comprehend it. Then Izumo and Kotetsu cheered.

"You did it, Iruka!" Kotetsu gave him a friendly clap on the back.

"You are a genius!" Izumo enveloped the shocked boy into a hug.

"Congratulations, Iruka-kun." Tsubaki smiled.

Mizuki stood in the corner of the classroom and snorted as everyone crowded around the tanned boy, talking in excited voices and asking how he actually did it. Iruka scratched his head in embarrassment at the attention he was receiving.

"Alright, everyone, please settle down!" A sharp voice from the door made all the students turned.

The teacher sighed and watched as everyone walked back to their seats, leaving Iruka alone. He smiled. The child who had been the prankster of the class for almost a year was the first to graduate in his class. He walked over to Iruka and gave him an approving nod.

"Well, I heard that you passed. And I came over to verify it myself." His teacher studied the forehead protector lying on the table. "Good job, Iruka."

"Thank you." The boy blushed.

"Well, the rest of you, make sure you do your best too." Their teacher turned towards Izumo, sitting beside the tanned boy. "Izumo, you are next. Go on ahead."

Izumo swallowed hard and left the room.

=-=-=-=

The exam was finally over. The graduates stood outside the academy, chatting happily and sharing their victories with their parents.

Iruka stood at the side, watching as Izumo and Kotetsu showed their hitai-ate to their respective parents. He heard the praises that were directed at his two friends and the proud looks on their parents' faces. He turned to look at his achievement in his hand, a sad smile on his face.

He had finally achieved his status as a shinobi. Finally able to serve the village, finally able to prove to others what he is worth. But his parents were no longer around to witness it. All those years when he had been in the academy, he had yearned for the time when he would show his forehead protector to his beaming parents and listen to them praise him and teach him the values of serving Konoha.

But yet, now that the time had finally come, he was alone.

Iruka looked up and around at his surroundings, wondering if he will be celebrating his achievement alone.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi arrived at the academy, to find the front porch crowded with students and parents. It does seem like he had made it in time. The exams seem to have just ended. Suppressing a sigh, he stepped into the compound, feeling a headache coming up from the loud cheering and the incessant chattering.

A few parents stared at him in surprise as he walked past them. But he didn't even seem bothered by them as he focused on finding his target. He pushed pass a couple of small groups as he weaved his way through the compound.

Finally, he noticed the familiar crown of brown hair and the neatly bunched up ponytail at the corner, with the owner of that hair staring blankly into space.

Great. Now he could just grab the boy and leave the place.

=-=-=-=

Iruka snapped from his reverie when someone tapped on his arm and he came face to face with his friend's concerned look. Apparently, Izumo had been saying something and he had not even noticed. Iruka gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Izumo nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Iruka blushed and scratched his head. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"It's fine. I'm just asking if you want to join us for dinner tonight. My parents and Kotetsu's parents are going to throw a little celebration party. It would be great if you could join us." Izumo grinned.

"Yes, come on, Iruka. It will be fun." Kotetsu slung an arm over the tanned boy's shoulder. The adults stood a distance away and gave him an encouraging look.

Izumo's mother came up to him and ruffled his hair. "Looks like you have passed the exams too, Iruka-kun. Congratulations. How about you join us tonight? Or do you have anywhere that you need to be?"

Iruka shook his head slowly. "No, I don't."

"Great. So join us then? I'm sure it would be fun. If you want, you can stay over with Izumo too."

Iruka tugged at his ponytail nervously as he contemplated. It was nice of his friends and their parents. But somehow, he just felt out of place. He had a feeling that if he were to join, he would be intruding some kind of a family's get together. He shifted uncomfortably as he thought about his decision.

"I… Well, I… I don't think so…" The boy declined, trying to be as polite as he could.

"Why, Iruka?" Izumo frowned.

"I…. I want to go and pay respects to my parents. And let them know that I've passed." Iruka muttered softly.

"You can always come after that, Iruka." Kotetsu suggested. "Or if you want, Izumo and I could go with you. Then we can tell your parents of all your achievements too. Knowing you, you will be too modest to tell them of what you have accomplished."

"Well, I…." The boy hesitated, trying to find another way to decline the invitation.

"I see that you've passed your graduation exam."

A voice behind Iruka made him jumped. He turned around and came face to face with the jounin, hanging upside down from a tree branch, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Kakashi-senpai! Don't scare us like that!" Kotetsu scowled.

The jounin shrugged. "You were the ones too engrossed in your talks to notice my presence."

Iruka gaped a few times, trying to verify what he was seeing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the stunned boy.

"When you are done imitating a goldfish, let me know, so that we can get out of here."

"Ka…. Kakashi-senpai!" Iruka blushed.

The silver-haired teen released the chakra from his feet and flipped around, landing lightly beside the younger boy.

Izumo grinned. "Oh, now I know why Iruka is so reluctant to join us. He must have made arrangements with Kakashi-senpai for his celebrations. I think the reason why he spaced out just now was because he was waiting for Kakashi-senpai to come and pick him up."

"I wasn't!" The boy protested. But the tell tale blush across his cheeks was enough to tell the others what he was exactly thinking.

Izumo's mother laughed. "Well, since that's the case, we will leave Iruka-kun to his own celebrations then. But do join us the next time."

Iruka nodded. Kakashi turned towards the academy's gates.

"Let's go."

The newly instated genin ran after the older teen, with a smile that was slowly growing on his face.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	32. Chapter 32: New Bonds

**A/N: And here's my heartfelt thanks to DevilishDeity, KakashiKrazed, Serenityofthematrix, ChibiOokamiGirl, XxxblackpearlxxX, jazzy2may, Ally Plz, Arukas Sato, AngelinaIraki17, Gossamerisred, Gweargroal, anna707, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, Sunny03, Julieanna333, RetickLover, Heihachi-Katayama, Kitkat973, Harrharr, incensedance, The Silver Spork, InTheDark, primaaryet and gigi for all your comments, encouragements, reviews, feedbacks, wake-up calls and areas for improvements. I swear that if it weren't for these reviews, I would still be stuck somewhere in my writer's block, without new inspirations to push the story through.**

**And of course, my thanks to all those who have been following this story as well. I hope you had enjoyed it. And on the upcoming sequel, I hope you will enjoy it too.**

**So, onto the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 32: New Bonds

The sun was setting. Two figures stood by the memorial stone reminiscing, as they had been doing for the last few hours. Small fingers traced the familiar engravings on the stone surface repeatedly. Iruka smiled.

"Dad, mum, aren't you proud of me? I'm a shinobi now. I will train harder from now on and I will serve the village with the same dedication that you had. Maybe even more."

Iruka turned around to regard the older teen standing behind him in silence. He grinned. "Do you think I can move home now, Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi shrugged. "That will depend on Sandaime-sama. You are just starting out to be a shinobi. You may not be able to earn enough yet to be staying on your own."

"Oh?" Iruka stared at his feet despondently as he scratched the ground with his sandals.

The jounin placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't think about it so much. Who knows, perhaps Sandaime-sama will allow you to move back."

Iruka looked up at the older teen. "Do you think so? Can we go and ask him now?"

"I think he will be busy preparing for the meeting with all the new genin tomorrow. We could go and look for him tomorrow evening though."

The genin nodded and beamed at Kakashi. "That would be great."

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket and turned to glance at the darkening sky. "Come on. We've been here for a while. Let's go and get dinner."

Iruka nodded and turned towards the stone. "Dad, mum, I'm leaving now. After the briefing tomorrow, I will come over again and tell you everything." He beamed proudly at the stone and put his hand into his pocket, feeling the leather of the hitai ate. Should he do it now? They were going to leave soon. He had to make a decision fast.

He turned towards the jounin and scratched his head in embarrassment. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Kakashi-senpai." Iruka rubbed his scar as he stared at the ground, unwilling to meet the jounin's gaze. "Everyone who had been instated as a genin today had their hitai-ate put on by their parents. But I… Well, I…."

Kakashi studied the boy for a moment before he got the unspoken message. He ruffled the brown hair and put out his gloved hand. Iruka's head snapped up and stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, you want me to put it on for you in front of your parents, don't you?" Kakashi stared at him passively.

Iruka nodded uncertainly as he pulled out the forehead protector from his pocket. "Can you?"

Kakashi sighed and waggled his fingers. "I'm waiting."

Iruka grinned and placed his trophy onto the jounin's waiting hand and he turned to face the stone, closing his eyes as he waited expectantly.

The silkiness of the cloth touched his forehead and he couldn't help the widening smile. He waited till Kakashi had secured the hitai-ate before he opened his eyes and adjusted his new possession. He turned around to face the teen.

"How do I look, senpai?"

Kakashi flicked the boy on the nose lightly. "You look the same."

Iruka's face scrunched up. "I'm a shinobi now."

"Right. And I've been one for the last ten years." Kakashi snorted.

"That was a different situation!" Iruka retorted.

"I don't see any difference."

"But that was the time of the Third Great Shinobi War!"

"And this was the time of the Kyuubi's attack."

Iruka glared at the older teen. Just what was wrong with his senpai? While he was usually so quiet and reserved, he seems to be talking more than usual today. And he had even gotten into the mood of squabbling with Iruka.

Kakashi returned the glare with the same intensity. Then, as he watched the child, he felt for the first time since all these years he had been a shinobi, a sense of happiness and pride welling up in him. He had trained and taken care of someone, who had proven his worth and Kakashi was sure, would be a great asset to the village itself.

He reached forward and ruffled the boy's hair, something he had grown accustomed to since taking care of Iruka. He watched as the boy scowled at him and for the first time in a long while, a true smile formed on his face. He retrieved his hand and took a step back, looking at Iruka from head to toe.

"Good work, Iruka. You've made everyone proud of you."

Iruka eyed him uncertainly. Then a smile formed on the tanned face and he rubbed his scar in embarrassment. Then he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the jounin, enveloping the older teen in a hug of gratitude.

"Thank you, senpai. For everything."

=-=-=-=

At the age of fifteen, Kakashi is a hardened shinobi, an elite jounin and an ANBU captain. He was the feared Hound across the lands and in the years to come, he would earn his reputation as the copy ninja and the master of a thousand jutsu.

All his life, Kakashi had been as passive and emotionless and no one had ever been able to get close to him. He had seen deaths so many times over, that it never bothers him anymore. Though, he does know that in the darkest of the nights, the ghosts of the past would come haunting.

He started his ninja career at a young age and after his father's death, he never knew again what it was like to love and care for another. And because of his father's disgrace, the code, the rules and the regulations had meant everything to him. Emotions and bonds were worthless things or at least that is what he believes, until he met Obito, who had been in his genin team and followed him into his chunin years.

Obito's death changed Kakashi's perceptions about things that he once considered insignificant. Just as Obito had done, Kakashi puts his comrades' lives above everything else.

Over the years, bonds were broken, but never formed. Kakashi never bothered to learn all over again what it was like to love and care, and he was content with what little he had, giving his devotion to both his mentor and the village he served.

After Minato had given his life for the village, Kakashi had firmly believed that there wasn't anyone close to him left and there isn't any other person for him to care about. He kept to himself and teetered on the edge of his own darkness, until by a mere twist of fate, someone else came crashing into his life and the teen had found himself being thrown off balance by the new person.

And once again, Kakashi's beliefs were turned against him. No matter how he tried, he failed to hide the concern and the urge to care for the other person. His cold façade was slowly being peeled off and he found himself facing raging emotions, which he had never ever felt before.

Umino Iruka was an unexpected acquaintance. One he had never thought he would cross paths with, much less meet. They were too different, in terms of personality, status and even their backgrounds. They were supposed to be two parallel lines which will run but never meet, always keeping on the opposites.

But the situation that drew them together was similar and the reasons that kept them together went beyond mission parameters.

Iruka was something which Kakashi could never be. His optimism, big-heartedness and his innocence caught the jounin's attention. He taught the older teen things that Kakashi would never learn in the shinobi world. He was the first one since Minato to make the jounin open up and his deep insights and sensitivity to others, despite his age, never fails to amaze Kakashi.

Kakashi realized too late that the boy had occupied a place in his heart. A heart that he had long thought had grown numb to the emotions of the world and would never be big enough to accommodate another person. But when Iruka appeared, it changed his perceptions, his thoughts and his actions.

And he found that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

Iruka was an anchor that he needed. One that keeps his sanity and holds him down to the reality of the world, bringing him back safely from every mission. Iruka's innocent outlook to life was a fresh breath from the world of blood, deaths and violence that he faced every day. The sudden showing up of the younger boy, made him learnt again what it was like to have someone close, to care and to protect. Iruka's presence made him see the value in serving the village.

Umino Iruka was an unintended acquaintance, but one that he was grateful for.

=-=-=-=

At the age of eleven, Iruka is a newly instated genin, with a new perspective to life. He knew that though, life would never be as peaceful as he wanted it to be, he would still give his best to keep whatever peace that had remained.

All his life, until he was ten, Iruka had been a happy child; smiling at the world with a sincere smile and greeting it with a love that was so clear to all eyes. He had loving parents and a few close friends. Though he did not lead a sheltered life, but his years of existence had always been smooth and tranquil. His parents kept him away from the bloodshed, wanting to ensure that he had a healthy childhood, until he is of age and maturity to see the shinobi world and experience the struggles that comes with it.

He had never had any drastic changes in his life. Never seen deaths, blood or even the cruelty of the world as everyone fought for dominance and their own benefits. He never used his kunai on anything other than flinging it at the training post and he never knew what it was like to fall into the darkness that was threatening to consume every weary heart.

He strives to do well in everything he does, just wanting to see the proud smiles on his parents' face every time he came home with an achievement. He yearns for the day when he would graduate from the academy and join his parents in serving the village. He looks forward to going on his first mission and his progression in his career as a shinobi. He had everything planned out, every step of the way.

But life doesn't always go the way we want and Iruka found himself cruelly stranded after one brutal attack to the village. His parents never came home from that mission and he never got to know what it would be like to go on missions with his parents.

From then on, his life took on a major turn. From having loving arms surrounding him, to being left to face the cold and emptiness alone. He struggled to get on, to be strong and to live on for his parents. But there were times when he just wished that nothing had changed, or at least, his parents had taken him with them.

All the things that he had grown accustomed to had disappeared into a dimension he would never know. His beliefs, his values and the people that he loved and cared for, were all gone in the twinkle of an eye. The bonds were broken and he did not know if he would ever be strong enough to rebuild them.

And just when the hope seems bleak and the future seems dark, fate threw someone at him. Someone for him to cling on to and to encourage him on in his growing years. Someone to be there to offer the silent comfort and the words of wisdom. And someone to guide him out of the path of darkness and taught him the meaning of being strong.

Hatake Kakashi was an unintended acquaintance. One that he had never thought he would meet in his life, much less to care for him. Kakashi is an elite shinobi who had seen the world, while he is just a kid who hardly even knows how to survive on his own. They were worlds apart, in thinking, maturity and experience. They belong to two entirely different frequencies, never being able to meet on the same note or even dance on the same wave length.

But what drew them together was the same unfortunate event and what kept them together had been the unseen dedication and unheard promises.

Kakashi was something which Iruka hopes to be. The teen's strength, empathy and wisdom inspired the younger boy. Kakashi taught him things he would never learn in the academy and prepare him for things that are to come in the real shinobi world. Kakashi was the first in his life to ever open his eyes to the infinite changes of the world and the reality of life.

Kakashi never discourages, never puts him down. He gives advice and spurred Iruka on in his own way. He shows his dedication and care towards Iruka in subtle ways, which the boy had seen and was grateful for. Kakashi's appearance had made him see things in a different perspective, made him understood the complications of life and had taught him to be more sensitive to the needs of others.

Kakashi was the strength that he needed. One that gives him hope, pulls him from his miseries and offers him the light that he thought had dimmed out in him. The jounin's insights kept him moving and spurred him to do better. The presence of the teen made him learnt all over again what it was like to have someone around to share his joy, his tears and his achievements. The existence of Kakashi, made him see all over again, the value in excelling in all he does.

Hatake Kakashi was an unintended acquaintance, but one that he was sure he would hold on to for the rest of his life.

=-=-=-=

* * *


End file.
